To Change
by Edonil
Summary: Kuja was held captive by the Eidolons for five years. Now he is on probation, to prove that he has changed. He seems to fit into this world. People are beginnig to accept him. He has found love. But... has he really changed? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Edonil: OK, I have no idea where this is going, so we'll just have to hope for the best.

Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX, I'd be living in Japan and making millions, not writing fanfic for this site and making El Zippo!

* * *

**To Change **

**Chapter One**

"Ugh!" Kuja sat up, wincing. What happened? Where was he? Why wasn't he dead? Nothing made sense.

"Kupo!"

Kuja winced again. A moogle. Of all the creatures in the world, he had to be in the same place as a moogle. Wonderful.

"Are you alright, Kupo?" The stupid thing flapped its wings a bit, and managed to get onto the bed Kuja was laying on. "You gave us a scare, Kupo! We thought you'd never wake!"

"Yes, I'm alright." Kuja finally managed to sit without falling over. "Where am I?"

"Oeilvert."

"WHAT?!" Kuja tried to stand- and promptly fell over. Curse this weakness... "Why am I here? My magic..."

"That is the idea, Kupo. Your magic is dangerous. You should not be anywhere where you can harm anyone."

"I... I..." Kuja couldn't think of anything to say without sounding like he was a whining toddler. "How did I get here? Why didn't I die?"

"Zidane brought you here."

"Why?" The moogle shrugged. "Where is he?"

"He's... Not here."

"What do you mean, he's not here?"

"He left. He brought you here, and asked us to look after you, and went to see somebody in Alexandria. He comes back to check on you every so often."

Kuja thought that over. Yes, Zidane would want to see Princess- _Queen_ Garnet- Then something else the moogle had said penetrated his brain.

"Every so often? How long have I been here?"

"Five years or so, Kupo."

"WHAT?!" Kuja did manage to jump up.

Then he fainted- or so he thought.

- - -

"Ugh!" Kuja sat up, wincing. What happened? Where was he? Why wasn't he dead? Nothing made sense.

"Kupo!"

Kuja winced again. A moogle. Of all the creatures in the world, he had to be in the same place as a moogle. Wonderful.

Something stirred deep within his brain. Had he thought that before...?

"Are you alright, Kupo?" The stupid thing flapped its wings a bit, and managed to get onto the bed Kuja was laying on. "You gave us a scare, Kupo! We thought you'd never wake!"

No, the sense of déjà vu was gone.

He must have been dreaming.

* * *

Edonil: OK, people, please comment or something if you want me to continue! I probably won't unless I see comments! In fact, I know I won't! My original fiction takes up enough of my time. If no one seems to be reading this, I won't bother writing it!


	2. Chapter Two

Edonil: Ok, I know, I said I wouldn't write until somebody reviewed my story, but

Chapter one was more of a prologue, and not really a whole chapter...

Kuja: Admit it! You just like me!

Edonil: shrugs Do you want me to write this story or not?

Kuja: Ok, now you're just stalling!

Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX, I would not be fighting with my crappy computer. I'd be sitting on a beach in the Caribbean, laughing maniacally and have my underlings type this for me.

* * *

**To Change  
  
Chapter Two**

"Ugh!" Kuja sat up, wincing. What happened? Where was he? Why wasn't he dead? Nothing-

"Kupo!"

Something was wrong. Kuja could feel it. But what was it?

"Erm..." The moogle grinned sheepishly. "Did I say that too soon?"

"What's going on?"

The moogle thought for a second. "Uh... Nothing. Nothing at all." Kuja used some strong language he had heard his brother use to convey his thoughts of what the moogle had just said. The moogle looked around uncomfortably. "Erm... You... You're supposed to be following a... script, I suppose. You always say the same things. And at the end, you black out, Kupo, and..."

"And what?" Kuja's head hurt.

"And... And you aren't supposed to find out." That last bit came out in a rush.

"Why not? Where am I?"

"Oeilvert."

"Was that part of the... script?"

"... Yes."

"Where am I really? What _really_ happened?"

"Uh... I don't actually know. I only know the answers to the questions you normally ask, plus a few other things." Kuja glared at the moogle. "You could ask one of the Eidolons."

"How?"

"I... dunno."

"BE QUIET, MOOGLE. YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE." The voice ricocheted off the walls. Both Kuja and the moogle winced.

"Who are you?" Kuja asked. Maybe this person knew something.

"I AM ALEXANDER."

"Ok, um... Where am I, and why am I here? And what's with that script thing?"

"YOU ARE IN YOU MIND."

"WHAT?!"

"WE DEEMED YOU TO DANGEROUS TO LET LOOSE ON THE WORLD. YOU HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN YOUR MIND FOR FIVE YEARS. THE IIFA TREE DESTROYED ITSELF, BUT ZIDANE GOT OUT. YOU DID NOT. ZIDANE NEVER FOUND YOUR BODY."

"Then how am I still alive?"

"WE HAVE KEPT YOUR BODY IN STASUS, TO PROTECT IT. THE TIME MAY YET COME WHEN WE DEEM YOU SAFE ENOUGH TO RETURN TO THE WORLD OF GAIA."

"But how will you know?"

"WHEN YOU ARE HERE, IN THIS CONCIOUS PART OF YOUR MIND, WE CAN LOOK INTO YOUR HEART."

"Oh. Could you speak a little quieter?"

"NO."

"Ok... Could I be on probation or something?" Kuja didn't really like the thought of being trapped in his own mind.

"I WILL ASK MY SIBLINGS." A few moments of silence. "WE HAVE DECIDED THAT WE HAVE NOT GIVEN YOU FAIR TRIAL, AS YOU ARE IN A WAY STAYING AS YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE NEARLY KILLED. WE WILL LET YOU GO OUT INTO THE WORLD. IN ONE YEAR, RETURN TO THIS PLACE, AND WE WILL JUDGE YOU. AND MAKE SURE YOU RETURN, FOR IF YOU DO NOT, WE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN, AND YOU WILL DIE."

"Couldn't we negotiate a little?" There was no answer.

Then the world changed.

---

Kuja sat up with a grown. Where was he? A quick glance answered that question. He was still in the Iifa Tree.

"Stupid Eidolons," he muttered, attempting to stand. "Couldn't even move me somewhere more comfortable." He managed to get up. "Now where to?" There seemed to be only one way to get out of the tree: a small tunnel-like opening. Kuja got down on his hands and knees, all the while muttering about the indecency of the state of his clothes, and crawled out.

---

He'd walked all day, and into the night, when he finally came to the ocean. That was an improvement. Of course, the Eidolons hadn't so much as given him a rowboat to get off this continent. Stupid Eidolons. He'd been perfectly reasonable, and prayed for salvation as he'd died, hoping that at least he would get Purgatory instead of Hell, but they hadn't so much as given him a way of getting anywhere!

But where would he go? He wasn't too sure. He wasn't exactly popular. He couldn't think of anyone who would like him. Unless he went to see Zidane... No, Zidane would probably hate him.

But Zidane had gone back to find him. Surely that meant that Zidane was open-minded. Maybe Kuja could go visit his brother. Maybe...

Who was he kidding? Even if Zidane _did_ accept him, no one else would.

And even if they all accepted him, he had no way to get to Alexandria.

"Kweh!" Kuja smiled. A chocobo. Perfect. How long did it take to train a chocobo?

* * *

Edonil: Please R&R! I might write one more chapter, or even two, but as of tomorrow, I'll probably be to lazy, whereas today I'm on a writing spree. So tell me you want to read more of this!

Kuja: PLEASE R&R!!! SHE'LL KILL ME IF YOU DON'T! WITH A KNIFE! OR EVEN WORSE, SHE'LL HUG ME TO DEATH! SO PLEASE RESPOND!


	3. Chapter Three

Edonil: It's me again! Somebody said they wanted me to write more chapters. Longer chapters. So I'll give that a try... Warning: I've written twenty page chapters before. Hopefully I won't do that to you lot...

Kuja: Stop stalling!

Edonil: Yes, stalling, I know. Oh, and I got one review, which said (and I quote), "I don't see why I should spend time attempting to write a decent review if you're not interested in the story yourself." My response to this person is that I am interested in this story. I'm just more interested in my other stories. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: Hawaii looks good. Canada, where I live, looks bad. Guess where I'd be if I owned FFIX.

* * *

**To Change  
  
Chapter Two**

Chocobos. Were. Infuriating. That was all Kuja could think of. How long could it take? Hah! He'd been here for over a month, trying to get that stupid chocobo to learn how to fly. Any luck? Nope. Just last week he'd convinced it to let him ride around. On the ground. Stupid, stupid chocobo!

Kuja was beginning to think that he should find another way to get to the Mist Continent.

Kuja was sitting in a cave he had found nearby. It was a very deep cave, but it was dark, and Kuja, though he would never admit it, was afraid of the dark. And claustrophobic. He didn't like caves. But he didn't want to be outside at night. He'd found something on the ground: a piece of paper. It was torn and weathered, and Kuja was trying to read it.

It appeared to be a map, but what it was a map of was beyond Kuja. He'd gotten the first bit of writing on the top figured out. It said,

_Welcome to _

_Traveler, you _

_The tunnels of this _

_To the Continent_

Unfortunately, about half of the words were torn off. Stupid map!

"Kweh!" Kuja glared at the chocobo. Ever since it had started letting Kuja ride it, it had expected Kuja to feed it. That was what came of riding chocobos.

"Go find you own food!" Kuja snarled. His own stomach rumbled faintly. There was very little food here. How had that bratty summoner lived out here? Kuja had been able to stab some fish with a stick, but he absolutely refused to eat raw fish. He had considered going to the Desert Palace, but then he remembered that before he went to Memoria, he'd collapsed it, as he didn't need it anymore, and didn't want anyone else living in luxury. And while he could cast firaga with the best of them, he wasn't so good at lower level spells, having skipped over them when he was a child. He had therefore attempted lighting a small campfire with firaga, hoping to cook his meal.

The result had been what destroyed his first cave.

So he had gone to Conde Petie, wearing a disguise, and bought some steel and flint. And he had learned a bit of the latest gossip. It seemed Zidane had gotten out of the Iifa Tree alright, as Kuja had hoped, and gone to Alexandria. That was where the realistic gossip ended. According to the rest of the gossip, Zidane had become Alexander- or had he been Alexander all along?- and the Queen Garnet had become some other Eidolon- which one it was changed with every telling. They supposedly lived in the Iifa Tree, which Kuja knew was definitely not true, and they could fly.

All of it ridiculous.

There was one other bit of gossip, though. Kuja had curiously asked a dwarf what news there was of himself, and the dwarf had said that he'd never heard of "this Kuja fella." So Kuja wasn't well known. That was definitely an advantage.

"Kweh-kweh-kweh..." Kuja could hear the stupid chocobo's cry echoing through the cave. The overgrown chicken must have gone further inside. Probably gotten itself lost in the process. Glancing around and taking a deep breath, Kuja hesitantly went further inside to find his only mode of transportation.

---

"Chocobo! Come here, Chocobo! Come on, I will not hurt you..." Kuja stumbled forward blindly, trying to coax the... _thing_ to come to him. He should have brought light. He should have-

SPLASH!

Kuja floundered about in the water. Why hadn't he learned how to swim? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Another splash told him he'd found the chocobo.

It bumped up against him, chirping happily. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Kuja demanded. It just chirped again. "Fine! I'll tell you later. Now get me out of this!" The chocobo squirted water at Kuja through its beak. "I'm warning you..." The chocobo dived under water.

Kuja shivered. Was he to die here?

The chocobo answered that question for him by coming up directly below Kuja. At least his head was above water. But he was cold. He was-

Wait a minute! The stupid bird was swimming around! It could have swum him to the Mist Continent ages ago!

"Chocobo," Kuja crooned, "Would you please get me to dry land?" The chocobo happily complied. Kuja struggled onto the slab of rock. "Now get out of the water." There was a flapping sound. A sound that sounded like flying. Then the chocobo landed _on_ him.

"Chocobo, tomorrow would you please fly me to another continent?" The chocobo kwehed. Kuja hoped that meant yes. "Then let us go to the entrance of the cave, and I'll find you something to eat." The chocobo nuzzled Kuja, making him fall over.

Into the water.

---

It was useless. The bird refused to carry Kuja when it was outside. So long as they were inside the cave, the dratted bird was only to happy to let Kuja ride around. But step one foot outside the cave, and...

Stupid chocobo. Kuja was beginning to think it was agoraphobic. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why couldn't he have a chocobo that was more like him? Kuja was ready to kill the bird!

"Oi! You there!" Kuja turned around to see a man- a miner, by his clothes- walking towards him- _out of the cave_!

"Yes?" Kuja asked.

"Is this here the Forgotten Continent?"

"Yes." Then, because he had to know, "Where did you come from?"

"Me? In there." The miner pointed into the cave. "That there is Fossil Roo, it is. Leads to the Mist Continent."

"It does? Interesting..."

"Ya didn't know? That's weird. I thought everybuddy knew."

"I did not."

"Huh. Well, g'bye, mister!"

"Fare thee well," Kuja returned absentmindedly. A passage to the Mist Continent...

---

Kuja and the chocobo had been travelling for three days. Kuja hoped they were near the end of the tunnel. He was, after all, claustrophobic. Very claustrophobic. And apparently still thanatophobic.

Just yesterday they had come across a dead miner.

The miner had apparently been digging, as miners generally do, and hit a fault in the stone or something. The stone had landed on him, burying him. Judging by his position, Kuja had been able to deduce that he had not died in the collapse; he had starved to death.

Starving to death. Something else he was afraid of.

It didn't make sense! He was Kuja, an Angel of Death! But he was afraid of so much... He was phobophobic, afraid of being afraid! How could someone be afraid of being afraid?

It didn't make any sense.

Why was he so afraid?

* * *

Edonil: There we have it! A longer chapter! Four pages. This was all I could write in this chapter. Yes, I had some idea of how this chapter and the next one go when I started. The next chapter will feature Zidane! So please R&R! Oh, and agoraphobia is a fear of open spaces. For more phobias, go to 


	4. Chapter Four

Edonil: Yes, Zidane has finally come into the picture. Sorry, fellow Kuja fans. Zidane really is important. Besides, don't you want to know what's been happening with his life?

Disclaimer: FFIX is not mine. Zidane is not mine. I wish Kuja was mine. I do not want to be sued.

* * *

**To Change **

**Chapter Four**

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy dadd- Oof! DADDY!" The small two-year-old girl jumped into her father's arms. "You left!" she accused in that cute tone only two-year-olds can use. "Why did you go?"

"I... Uh... Work, honey."

"But you're a King. Kings stay home to work."

"Actually, I'm a Prince Consort."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy is the Queen."

"Then you should be the King. That's how it works. The Queen is married to the King."

"But-"

"Zidane?" Zidane quickly put down his daughter, in order to kiss his wife, despite the child's cry of, "Ew! That's disgusting!" Zidane and Queen Garnet til Alexandros just grinned.

"How did it go?" Dagger asked. "Did you... hear anything about... him?"

"No." Zidane replied simply.

It had been three and a half years since Zidane had returned to Alexandria. He had seemed happy to be back, but Dagger had quickly realized something was wrong. And she didn't have to do much interrogating to find out what it was.

Kuja, Zidane's brother, was missing. Zidane had searched for months through the Iifa Tree's ruins, but hadn't seen a sign. He still hoped that Kuja was alive, though. Every six months, he went to the Black Mage Village, hoping Kuja had gone there, to live with his creations. But Kuja was gone. Dagger had a feeling Kuja was dead. But she couldn't say that to Zidane; he was so hopeful.

"Mommy, why did Daddy go away?"

"Daddy had work."

"But he's the King."

"No, he's the Prince Consort."

"But you're the Queen."

"Yes, but... You know when Uncle Cid comes to visit?"

"Yes."

"Would you call his visits work?"

"I... guess. Sort of."

"Well, Uncle Cid is the King of Lindblum."

"No, he's the regent, Mommy."

"Uh... Well, the principal is the same."

"What's a principal?"

Dagger groaned. Zidane grinned. His daughter, Sarah, saw.

"Daddy, what's a principal?"

* * *

Edonil: Ok, I couldn't last without writing about Kuja. Here he is!

* * *

It was dark. But not the imposing darkness of Fossil Roo. Just the darkness of night. Night on the Mist Continent. 

The chocobo sometimes let Kuja ride it when they were outside. But only as long as its feet were firmly planted on the ground. That suited Kuja just fine. He wasn't crossing continents anymore. He was merely going to Alexandria.

He'd done a lot of thinking while in Fossil Roo. Especially after seeing that dead miner. He finally remembered why he'd wanted to destroy the world. It all made sense. It-

"Excuse me," a voice said softly. Kuja leapt to his feet. There was a dark figure standing there. "I'm a bit... lost. Could you tell me which way it is to Alexandria?" The person was female; their voice was too high to be a man's.

"I'm not to sure. I'm a bit... new to the area. I'm going there myself. I was going to try to figure it out in the morning." The woman seemed to nod. "Would you... like to... stay here for the night?" Kuja asked awkwardly. "We could both figure it out in the morning."

"Thank you for your invitation." The woman stepped forward. Kuja felt his heart nearly stop.

That woman was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

* * *

Edonil: Mwa ha ha ha! A cliffhanger! Right at the end! If you want to find out what she looks like, please tell me! 


	5. Chapter Five

Edonil: I suppose I can describe this mystery girl... I won't be cruel and leave you hanging any more. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm currently in three plays (one is on Sunday- then I'll have more time!), and I was horribly sick all weekend, so I really haven't had time. And to the person who asked if it was love at first sight, no, it wasn't. It was lust at first sight. This girl is very hot.

Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX, I would _so_ not be here. I'd be... South. Like, the northern parts of the US or something. Anywhere further south than here. It's way too cold here.

Claimer: I own the character Crims. She is mine. Nobody else's.

* * *

**To Change **

**Chapter Five**

Red. That was the best colour to describe her. Definitely red. The only thing red about her was her hair, but good chocobos, her hair! It was wavy and slightly curling at the bottom and sticking straight out, but still looking beautiful, but good chocobos, it was _red_.

Kuja noticed her hair first. It was all but impossible not to. Then he noticed the rest of her. She was extremely tall- even taller than him!- and slender. And rather... _top-heavy_. She was clad rather skimpily in a leather tank-top, skin-tight leather pants, leather wrist-guards, and ankle-high leather boots. She had several knives in wrist-sheathes, and a dagger at each hip.

She was so... sexy. And Kuja had previously thought himself as gynephobic (he was _not_ gay!), so this experience was... fascinating. Very fascinating.

"Um..." Kuja wished he'd learned the true meaning of tongue-tied sooner. "Hi. I'm Kuja." He mentally kicked himself; he sounded like an idiot!

"Hello, Kuja," she said. Her voice, while too high for a man's, was still low, and very... sexy. Kuja made a mental note to find a synonym for sexy. "I am Crims."

"I am delighted to meet you, Lady Crims," Kuja said, remembering how to talk, think, and move. On impulse he got up and bowed low. His anticts seemed to amuse Crims.

"Perhaps I should call you 'Lord Kuja'?"

"You may do as you wish, Gentle Lady," he replied, again bowing. Crims laughed.

"Alright then, _Lord_ Kuja. Shall we sit down?"

"Of course, Fair Mistress." The two sat down and got comfortable.

"So, tell me, what is a suave, sophisticated man like you doing way out here?" Crims asked.

"I... Er..." Kuja thanked everything that was holy that he had always been able to improvise easily. "Fair Lady, I was detained by some... people who... work with a family member's wife. They... did not trust my good intentions." Kuja prayed Crims wasn't going to leave now. But she surprised him.

"Ah, yes, 'good intentions'. I understand. I have the same problem a lot at... work."

"And what is it that you do, Kind Mistress?"

"I'm an assassin."

"Oh."

"What, no fancy title?"

"I apologize, Eternal Greatness, from the very bottom of my worthless heart. Your answer took me by surprise."

"I see. I hope I'm not scaring you. Actually, I take that back; I like being scary. Am I scary?"

"I tremble abundantly, Mighty Gentlewoman." Crims just snorted.

"You liar!"

"You speak the truth! Again, I apologize from the very bottom of my worthless heart."

"You forgot to call me something interesting."

"Oh, uh... Gentle Lady, I-"

"You've already used that one."

"Um... Kind Mistress?"

"That one, too."

"Gentle Mistress?"

"Face it; you ran out."

"I apologize profusely."

"Whatever. It's getting late. If we want to wake up tomorrow, I'd say we'd better sleep."

"Of course, Gentle Mistress."

---

"Gah!" Kuja sat straight up, dripping from head to toe. "What happened?"

"Don't travel much, do you?" Kuja looked over to where Crims was standing. Beside a bucket.

"I suppose I don't..." Kuja lay back down. He was tired. The sun was barely over the horizon!

"Well, I'm going to Alexandria now. You coming?"

"Ugh! I suppose." Kuja had decided over the course of the night that travelling around with Crims couldn't be a bad thing. She was attractive, smart, so darn sexy... And everyone seemed to think Kuja was gay! He wasn't! Why didn't people believe him...? But travelling with Crims might solve that. Although people would probably see right through him and realize they were just friends... Well, not even that, but if they travelled together...

"I thought you said you were coming!"

"I am..." Groaning one last time, Kuja stood up. It was going to be a _long_ day...

---

It had been three weeks. And they still weren't in Alexandria. Why did it take so long to walk? Kuja hated walking; he'd take a nice dragon any day!

"It's getting late; wanna stop?" Kuja nodded in answer to Crims's question, and collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Crims grinned. "Tired? How sad; I thought you looked very strong. Apparently not." Laughing at the expression on his face, she plunked down beside him.

She was an amazing person. Kuja had never met anyone like her. Although the reason he was thinking that might be because of her amazing figure and lack of suitable clothing. But she was fun to be around. They had become friends very quickly, and Kuja had learned a lot about her. Crims was not her real name; it was short for Crimson. She wouldn't tell anyone her real name. She was born in Treno. Her mother was a prostitute, who had died when Crims was six, leaving Crims to be raised by her half-brother, whose name she refused to say, "for his protection." When her half-brother had been arrested for forgery, Crims had had to make a living on her own. She became a pick-pocket, then a robber, then a part-time mercenary, and then, at the age of twenty-six, an assassin. She was thirty-three, the same age as Kuja.

She kept telling him she'd shared enough, and wanted to hear of him. But Kuja couldn't tell her about himself! She'd hate him. She might be an assassin, but he was a sadistic, cruel bastard. He made himself feel sick, thinking of what he'd done. He'd felt slightly sick when he'd destroyed Terra, as he had had the conscience to think of the destruction and death be was causing, but now... he felt even sicker.

"Hey, Kuja,"

"Yes, M'Lady?" He'd long since stopped coming up with original titles.

"You wanna take first watch?" They'd been taking watch ever since they were attacked around one in the morning by a particularly nasty fang.

"Of course, M'Lady. I'd be delighted."

"You liar! No one likes taking watch. And last I checked, you were someone." Kuja blushed. Curse his emotions! She thought he was someone... No! Don't think of that! She looked so gorgeous, lounging there in so little clothing... No! Not that either! And she showed no inclination to think anything of him other than as "someone". Maybe that meant something...

Useless thinking. She didn't find him attractive. After all, thirty-three year olds weren't supposed to have raging hormones. Maybe genomes just had messed up bodies... No, Zidane never had problems with girls. Kuja was just weird.

"Not saying anything? Usually you have some eloquent retort." Crims rolled over, getting even closer to Kuja. Maybe she knew his thoughts, and wanted to drive him insane.

"I _am_ sorry, M'Lady. I was thinking."

"I guessed as much. I could hear the rusty wheels turning." Kuja glared at her. She just laughed. "Darling, you are way to much fun to tease!" Kuja blushed. Darling! She had to know! There was no other explanation! How would she react? How long had she known? What was she going to do? Crims answered his mental questions then and there.

She sat up and kissed him.

* * *

Edonil: What think you all? Are you happy? Oh, and would you be interested in reading a story about Crims (the story of her life- I think it would be interesting). Please Read and Review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Edonil: Me again! People seemed to like the last chapter... This one is much better, I assure you. I even know where I'm going... sort of. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX. If you haven't figured that out yet, I have to wonder about your level of intelligence.

Claimer: Crims is mine. Sarah is too, I suppose, but she's little and stupid. Crims is cool. And Crims is mine.

* * *

**To Change **

**Chapter Six**

It had been two weeks. Two glorious weeks. Two weeks alone with Crims. Kuja was very happy. No, not happy: ecstatic. He had a girlfriend, somebody didn't want him to die, and he most definitely wasn't gay. Three wonderful points, all centered on Crims.

Unfortunately, that was about to change. They could see Alexandria. It was mid-afternoon; they should be able to reach Alexandria by nightfall. Then Kuja would have to go see Zidane, and Crims would have to do whatever it was she came here for.

Speaking of which,

"Crims, why are you going to Alexandria, anyway? You never told me."

"Oh, I have a job here."

"Ok." Then the information sunk in. "Crims, aren't you an assassin?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." Kuja decided that after all the mayhem he had caused, Crims was allowed to make a living. One tiny assassination couldn't be _that_ bad. Probably just some stuck-up noble. "Who is it?" Kuja asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Uh... Just a second." Crims dug a hand into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see. It's... Zidane Tribal, age twenty-one, Prince-Consort to Queen Garnet til Alexandros. You ever heard of him?"

Kuja stopped dead. Zidane. She was going to assassinate Zidane. How? Why? Who had hired her? Why?

"Uh, Crims, you know, I really don't think you should assassinate him," Kuja said quickly. He did sort of owe Zidane his life. If Zidane hadn't gone back for him, would the Eidolons have thought he was anything worth saving?

"Why?"

"You just... shouldn't."

"But I won't get paid until I deliver his head to my employer."

"I'll... I'll pay you the same amount to not kill him!"

"Ok, what's this all about? Why don't you want me to kill him?"

"Uh... He's my... brother."

"You brother? Oh. You know, I very rarely turn from a job."

"Please? He's really not a bad sort."

"Hmm..." Crims sat down on a rock. Kuja watched her. She was taking a long time to decide. Anxious, he started pacing. Why wouldn't she just tell him? Why-

"Ok, I guess I've let you stew long enough. I agree. Does your offer of money still hold?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, good! I suppose I can collect later." Kuja shook his head in wonder. Crims was just... Crims. "Now, I believe you wanted to go to Alexandria?"

"Yes."

"To see this Zidane guy?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything besides yes?"

"Yes?" Kuja laughed. The expression on her face was priceless. "By the way, could you _please_ tell me who hired you to kill Zidane?"

"No. I never reveal my employers' identities. It's bad for business."

"_Please?_"

"No. Live with it. Shall we be off?"

"Very well, M'Lady Crims."

---

It was dark by the time they reached Alexandria. Crims hurried off to an inn, saying she hated castles, and that she'd see him in the morning- or else! Kuja saw to it she was comfortable, then went to Alexandria Castle.

Knowing his appearance could get him killed, Kuja had long since bought a hooded cloak. But when he reached the castle gates, requesting entrance, he realized a major flaw in his plan.

"Please remove your hood."

"Um..." Kuja thought quickly. He couldn't do that; the guards would definitely recognize him. "I... can't."

"Then I can't let you in."

"Oh. Erm..." Kuja racked his brain. "I believe... Prince-Consort Zidane knows I'm coming."

"He didn't tell me that."

"Maybe he forgot."

"I don't think so." The guard tried to peer into his hood. Kuja hurriedly stepped back. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Um... One of Zi- Prince-Consort Zidane's friends."

"Which one?"

"Which one? Erm..." What were their names? Their boss... Biku? Beku? Who knew? Then there was that ugly one, and the... other one, and... the girl, and... What was the one with the blindfold? Blike? No. Black? No. Blank? That was it! "I'm Blank."

"Oh. I get it. Still in trouble with Steiner, Blank?"

"Um, yeah," Kuja agreed, although he had no idea what the soldier was talking about.

"You can go in, then."

"Thanks." Kuja hurried into the castle.

He hadn't been here in a while. Hopefully he still knew where everything was... He got across the moat, and started up the main path, when a voice called out, "HALT!"

Kuja winced. Steiner. He'd hoped to get to Zidane without meeting this bloke first.

"Sir or Madame, please remove your hood." Kuja did no such thing. "I said remove your hood! Now! Who are you? Why are you here?" He'd started jumping up and down. It would be rather comical if Kuja was inclined to laugh at that moment. Which he was. "Why are you laughing? You beast! In the name of Queen Garnet til Alexandros, I arrest-"

"Steiner, what are you doing?" Both Kuja and Steiner turned to see General Beatrix.

"Uh... I'm... arresting this person-"

"That's nice. Why?" Steiner muttered something incoherent about "suspicious" and "dangerous". General Beatrix rolled her eyes. "Steiner, you can't go arresting every person who wears a hood." Turning to Kuja, she asked, "Who are you, and where are you going?"

"I am going to see Prince-Consort Zidane, Lady General," Kuja said politely. So long as he was polite, she might not ask questions...

"And who are you?"

"A... friend of his."

"I know you voice from somewhere..." Steiner had finally stopped jumping. "Where do I know you from...?"

"Perhaps I could take my leave of you, as you are acquainted with me?"

"Big words... Eloquent... Sounds really smart... That voice...! Are you... you...?" Kuja had a feeling Steiner had figured it out. The bloke was smarter than Kuja had given him credit for.

"Am I whom?" Kuja asked. Until he was sure...

"K-K-Kuja?" the big knight stuttered. Beatrix whirled around to face Kuja. Taking a step, she reached forward and yanked off Kuja's hood. "Die, villain!" Steiner cried, drawing his sword. Kuja calmly side-stepped, commenting,

"This is why I wore a hood. I was worried my reception would be this... warm. General Beatrix, could you please lead me to Zidane?"

"No, villain! You may never get near Zidane!" Kuja side-stepped to avoid another of Steiner's wild blows. "Stand still!" Again, Kuja was forced to move.

"Captain Steiner, this could get very tiring very quickly," Kuja pointed out calmly. Beatrix attempted to hide a smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I have travelled a long way to see him, and I would like to do so." There was really no point in getting excited. Kuja knew very well that he had enough magic to blow Steiner off the face of the planet if he so chose.

"And let you kill him? Never!" Another wild swing.

"Steiner, I am not going to kill him," Kuja insisted, his patience thinning. "I merely want to talk to him. If I wanted to kill him, I would have blasted my way in here, and if you tried to stop me, like you are now, I would have fried you, and probably General Beatrix too, and marched in there without any trouble. The fact that I haven't should say something."

"You villain, you'll-"

"Steiner, shut up!" Beatrix interrupted. "I think we ought to give him the benefit of the doubt. Right this way, Kuja." She then swirled around and started walking, leaving Steiner standing there with his mouth open.

"Good night, Captain Steiner," Kuja said politely before following the smarter of the two leading fighters.

---

"Excuse me? Dagger, Zidane, there is someone here to see you."

"What about me?"

"I suppose he's here to see you, too, Sarah."

"Send them in, Beatrix." Zidane echoed Dagger's sigh. Another visitor. All they ever seemed to do was talk to people. Zidane would rather spend his time with his family, and he knew Dagger agreed.

Then the visitor entered. And Zidane nearly fainted.

It was Kuja.

"Kuja!" Dagger exclaimed, immediately pulling Sarah close. Sarah made a sound that sounded remarkably like a chocobo squawking. The noise seemed to startle Kuja.

"Hello Zidane, Dagger."

"Uh... Hi Kuja. This is a... surprise." Zidane was honestly at a loss for words. "I thought you were dead."

"You weren't that far off."

Dagger seemed to recover some. "Kuja, would you care to sit?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Would you care for anything to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"Who are you?" That was Sarah.

"I'm Kuja. And you are?"

"I'm Sarah. I'm a princess."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Princess Sarah."

"I'm very... What you said. Only Kuja, not Princess Sarah." The three adults smiled.

"Sarah, why don't you go to bed," Dagger suggested firmly.

"Daddy said he'd read me a story first!"

"I will in a minute, Sarah. First I want to talk to Kuja."

"What if I'm not tired?"

"Go to bed, Sarah." That was Dagger, doing her best mother-in-a-temper. Sarah squeaked, and ran off.

"So, Kuja, where have you been?" Zidane asked. How had he not seen Kuja before this? It had been five years...

"I was in a coma."

"Really? Were you hurt?"

"No, the Eidolons didn't trust me."

"So... Do they trust you now?" Dagger asked, looking a bit disturbed.

"No. I'm on probation. It's a rather long story."

Zidane began, "Well, we have plenty of-"

"DADDY!!!"

"Never mind. Can you stay a few days?"

"Of course!"

"Ok. Dagger, there's a spare room, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Zidane walked to the door and opened it. "Take Kuja to the guest room," he told the soldier standing there. The soldier frowned for a moment, then looked over Zidane's shoulder at Kuja. And squeaked. And nodded. Turning back to Kuja, he said, "She'll take you? Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Ok then. I'd better go see Sarah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

---

Kuja examined his room, all the while thinking. A better reception than he'd hoped. Dagger hadn't trusted him, which was to be expected. Steiner hadn't trusted him, which was also to be expected. Beatrix had, which was a pleasant surprise, and Zidane had, which Kuja had been unsure about. Then there was Sarah, who was a surprise in herself. A kid. Zidane had spawned a child. What was the world coming to?

There was a knock on the door. Kuja opened it, to reveal a soldier. "A letter just arrived for you, sir," the soldier said, handing Kuja a piece of parchment.

"Thank-" The soldier was already gone. "you." Shrugging, Kuja shut the door and sat down in a nearby chair to read.

_Dearest Kuja,_

_As you are no doubt aware, I have not been feeling up to snuff for the past couple of days. While you were visiting your brother, I visited a doctor. It appears I am with child._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Crims_

Kuja couldn't take it. He fainted.

* * *

Edonil: I told you it was interesting. Any comments? Please read and review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Edonil: I'm back! Did I shock you last week? I hope so. I did enjoy writing that… Oh, and in case you're wondering what exactly Crims looks like, I drew a picture of her. There's a link in my bio. In case you're lazy, here's another one: 

Oh, and I apologize for the soap-opera-ish turn this has taken. I really didn't mean for this to happen! But I'm currently in a play called 'Cabaret'. Ever heard of it? It's a Broadway musical. My school is performing it. In two weeks. And I play the part of a stripper and a prostitute. So my mind has been on acting a lot lately. Once again, I apologize!

Disclaimer: Surely you know the drill. I do not own FFIX. I wish I did, but I don't.

Claimer: Crims is _so_ mine! I created her! She is mine! My minion! insert evil cackling here Yes, I know, I'm crazy… Oh yeah, Sarah is also mine.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Seven**

When Kuja woke up, he was surprised to see sunlight streaming through his window. Odd. He wasn't a heavy sleeper…

But then, he hadn't been sleeping, precisely. He'd been unconscious, but for a different reason.

He was going to have to talk to Crims. Why had she made his life so difficult? Curse her and her beautiful red hair, her full figure, her flirtatious eyes, her- No! Don't think of that! Think of something else! Anything else!

Kuja got off of the chair with a groan. Sleeping in a chair was _not_ comfortable. Glancing at a mirror, he realized his hair was in desperate need of help. He looked like he'd slept on his head!

Grumbling, Kuja stood in front of a mirror, carefully crafting his hair with his magic. This was a very delicate process. Each hair had to be moved individually, and skilfully put in its place. It was a good thing he didn't have regular hair; if his hair was that thin stuff most humans had, he'd go insane!

Carefully putting the last pieces of hair back into place, Kuja examined the rest of him. Clothes: dirty. Hopefully he'd find some bleach in this palace to deal with his clothes. The dirt stains might never come out! But there was bleach in a palace, right? I mean, Queen Garnet wore white sometimes… How did her shirt stay white while she was adventuring? Kuja had been able to fly back to his Desert Palace and change whenever he wanted, but Garnet couldn't return here! How had she done it?

Never mind the colour right now. What about the tears? Calling on his magic, he managed to get his clothes into some kind of order. He'd deal with the dratted stuff properly later. Now about his make-up…

The stuff had gotten a bit smudged. Come to think about it, that was an understatement; it was a _lot_ smudged. There was a tap in his room, so Kuja quickly washed his face. Now to make it look more interesting… After several minutes of searching, Kuja managed to find some cosmetics, hidden away in a cupboard. Good. Half an hour later, he was presentable.

That done, Kuja left his room in search of food. If he was a guest, he deserved to be fed. Luckily, Kuja had spent quite a bit of time here, so he knew where the kitchens were. He even managed to get there without attracting too many funny looks. He couldn't avoid them all, though. He was doomed. He wasn't going to be accepted, was he?

Once he had completed breakfast, Kuja considered his options. He could go find Crims. He had to talk to her. But he'd have to talk to Zidane some time, and explain where he'd been… But then Crims would worry…

His internal struggle lasted several minutes. Finally, he decided to write Crims a note, reassuring her, because she was no doubt scared by her pregnancy, and tell her he'd be there soon. Then he'd go talk to Zidane. When he was done talking to Zidane, he'd go find Crims. Finding a pen and some paper, Kuja scribbled- well, technically he never scribbled, he wrote elegantly- a note. He convinced one of the soldiers to deliver it, first making them swear on pain of death not to read it. This soldier was one who had been on Queen Brahne's ship when she died; this soldier agreed most readily. Just to be sure, Kuja put a mild magical protection on it; he'd know when it was opened. That done, he went in search of his brother.

It didn't take long to find Zidane's whereabouts. Or rather, it didn't take long to find Sarah. The brat was practically bouncing off the walls. Truth be told, she was jumping on her bed. Kuja was suddenly reminded of why he hated children.

"Sarah, have you seen your father?"

"It's _Princess_ Sarah."

"I'm sorry. Princess Sarah, have you seen your father?"

"Maybe."

"Could you tell me where he is?"

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Really? And why is that?'

"Daddy was supposed to read me a story last night. You made him late."

"I apologize profusely."

"What does that mean?"

"Uh… It means I wish to speak with your father."

"Daddy's not here."

"He's not?" Kuja considered throttling the child, but decided against it; it might be worth being kicked out of Alexandria to rid the world of this nuisance, but only just. Instead, he asked, "Where is he?"

"I dunno."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe."

"You little-" Kuja managed to calm himself down. "I'm your uncle. Did you parents tell you?"

"This morning."

"And do you know what uncles do?"

"No."

"They spoil their nieces. But I can't spoil you if you don't cooperate."

"Oh." Sarah stopped jumping so she could think. Kuja could almost hear the sound of unused wheels turning in her brain. "He went to my Auntie." She started jumping on her bed again.

"Your Auntie?"

"Auntie Mikoto. She lives a long way away. Daddy said he was going to be back by tonight, and he's bringing Auntie Mikoto with him."

"Thank you for cooperating, Sarah."

"Now will you spoil me?"

"Maybe later."

"That's not fair!"

"You took a long time to cooperate."

"I hate you!"

"That's nice. Stop jumping on your bed." Kuja quickly turned away and left the room. Stupid child.

---

"Excuse me, innkeeper."

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for a… friend. I was wondering what room she's staying in. Her name is Crims."

"Room four."

"Thank you." Kuja wanted to dash up the stairs, but his training and etiquette held him back. Instead, he glided stately up the stairs. And dashed down the hall when no one was there.

He knocked on the door. "Go away!" Crims yelled from inside.

"Crims, it's me!"

"Oh!" Crims opened the door. "Kuja! Come in, come in! I thought you weren't coming 'till later."

"Zidane wasn't there, so I came here instead. Are you feeling alright?"

"As well as to be expected. I'll be fine. Stop worrying." She definitely _sounded_ fine.

"I'm not worrying."

"Yes you are. Your brow is creased, and your voice sounds strained. I've always noticed that all men get overreact when women get pregnant. Funny, especially since it's the women who have babies."

"I'm not overreacting! I'm concerned! Are you sure you're alright? And what do you mean 'all men'?"

"All my past boyfriends have reacted the same way you are."

"Past…!"

"Ah, Kuja, you are so naive and innocent. But I'm not. Now, what are we going to do?"

"Huh?" Something was wrong with this. She was supposed to be freaking out, and Kuja was supposed to calm her. But that wasn't happening…

"Do you want me to have an abortion or not? I'm fine with it either way."

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as an 'I don't know'. Do you want me to choose?"

"Um… Sure."

"Ok then. Are we going to continue dating?"

"Uh… I assume so."

"Alright then. Will you be living at the palace?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, but I expect you to visit me often! Are you going to tell you brother about me?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Poor Kuja! You seem very inexperienced. Is this your first time dealing with pregnancy?"

"Um… Yes."

"Poor Kuja!" She made annoying sounds like women make around small animals. Kuja glared at her. She laughed. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to teach you. Now, you'd better be getting back to the palace! We wouldn't want you to miss Zidane! And if you come by tomorrow, I'll tell you what I've decided about our child." And with that, she ushered Kuja out of her room, leaving him standing alone in the hall, bewildered and confused.

"I think she's trying to find ways to mentally disturb me," he muttered as he headed back to the palace.

* * *

Edonil: What think you? R&R, and I might get another chapter done this week! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Edonil: My friend (and co-writer for a series of short stories) is participating in NaNoWriMo. She has to have 50000 words written by November 30. She wasn't allowed to start until November 1. She has 14000 words left. And she has challenged me to write the same amount. So cheer me on!

Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX, I would be in Hawaii; the forecast for the rest of the week is rain. And I live in Canada. Rain is cold.

Claimer: Crims is mine. Sarah is mine. This FanFic is mine. Can I be any clearer?

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Eight**

Kuja was bored. He had nothing to do. He'd returned to the castle, and Zidane wasn't back yet. Of all the people he knew, only Queen Garnet, General Beatrix, Captain Steiner, and Sarah were there. Queen Garnet was busy. General Beatrix was nowhere to be found. Captain Steiner hated him.

The only person to talk to was Sarah.

Curse his rotten luck! He didn't _like_ children! They were small and annoying and never did anything useful. Back on Terra, he'd used children as target practice! The little runts sure could run fast, after all, and they might as well do _something_ with their pitiful existence. But Zidane would probably complain if Kuja used Sarah as a moving target. Although firaga couldn't possibly hurt _that_ much…

Never mind that. He wasn't going to find her. He'd do something constructive. Like read. At least he wasn't afraid of books! So with this sensible notion in mind, Kuja headed down to Alexandria Palace's library.

And discovered that there was a flaw with his plan.

"Uncle Kuja!" Kuja winced. Stupid brat! "There you are! Will you spoil me now?"

"Um… Maybe later."

"Why?"

"Um… If I spoil you now, I might get bored later, and I will already have spoiled you enough for one day."

"Oh. Will you read me a story?"

"You're in a library; you must be able to read if you're here! Read yourself a story!"

"I'm two. I can't read."

"You seem like an awfully smart two-year-old."

"Doctor Tot says genomes mature faster than humans."

"But you aren't a genome."

"Daddy is. And Doctor Tot also said summoners mature faster than humans. And Mommy is a summoner."

"Oh dear…" Kuja suddenly thought of his child-to-be. If Crims chose to keep it… Was Crims human? Her hair wasn't a natural human colour, but she could have dyed it…

"Read me a story!"

"I have… other things to do."

"Read me a story! Now!"

"No."

"READ ME A STORY!!! NOW!!!" Sarah started screaming. And crying.

This was the reason Kuja didn't like children.

"Fine. I said FINE! Shut up."

"That isn't very polite."

"I don't care. What story do you want me to read you? Only one!"

Sarah's face broke into a wide grin.

---

It hadn't been only one. It had been about twenty-one. But finally Captain Steiner had found the two of them. He glared at Kuja, smiled at Sarah, and took the wretched child away from, "the big scary man". Kuja almost thanked the rust-covered bloke. But he didn't. He might need Sarah to like him.

He'd just chosen a book for himself and settled down when Zidane walked in. "Sorry I took so long. I had to go get Mikoto. She made me promise that if I ever found you, I'd get her right away."

"I see."

"She's upstairs, putting her stuff in her room." Zidane sat down in a nearby chair. "How was your day?"

"Um…" How was his day? He'd gone to see his pregnant girlfriend, been tortured by a small child, received glances that promised death from almost everyone he'd met… "It was fine."

"Sure it was. Why don't I believe you?"

"Alright, I had a few… difficulties, but I managed."

"Were any of these 'difficulties' two years old and incredibly loud?"

"Perhaps."

"How many stories did she get out of you?"

"Twenty-one or so."

"I feel your pain. Speaking of which, what are you reading?" Kuja attempted to hide the title with his hand. He didn't succeed. "A _romance_ novel? Eidolons, you're insane! How can you stomach that stuff?" Kuja shrugged. "Ok, whatever."

"Kuja?" The two brothers turned to see Mikoto. "Is it you?" Kuja nodded. "Kuja!" She ran across the room and flung herself into Kuja's arms, much to Kuja's disgruntlement and Zidane's amusement. "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you if you let me breathe!" Kuja gasped. Why did all women insist on hugging so hard they suffocated the one they hugged?

"Oh, sorry."

"It's a rather long story…"

"Tell it anyway."

"Alright…"

---

It had been a _very_ long story. But Zidane and Mikoto had accepted it. And they said that once others knew, Kuja wouldn't have to endure anymore glances. Kuja didn't believe them. To prove it, Zidane took Kuja to meet Tantalus.

Tantalus, the daring band of thieves, listened attentively. They said hello to Kuja. Then they asked him if he'd excuse them for a moment. Kuja agreed. Then he prepared his eavesdropping magic.

"don't trust him," their leader, Baku, was saying. "He says he's changed, but…"

"He hasn't changed," another one- Cinna?- put in. "If he had, he'd have changed his clothes. Have you seen what he wears?"

"What's the problem?" asked someone else- Blank, Kuja thought.

"Oh, you like him?" Kuja had no idea who that was.

"I do not! I'm not gay!" Kuja heard several snorts. "Ok, whatever, but I don't like the look of him!"

"Kuja probably is gay," someone else put in. Kuja sighed. He was not gay, dammit! What was wrong with these morons?

"Regardless of his sexual preferences, what did you think of him?" That was Zidane.

"Looked sneaky. I dun trust 'im." A girl. Ruby, was it?

"Definitely sneaky. Probably ready to kill us all in our sleep." One of the guys- Kuja wasn't sure which.

"I dunno… Yes, actually, I do. He won't change, Zidane. Accept it, and throw 'im in jail! You'll be happier for it!"

"You just don't want to give him a chance! What is with you?" Zidane stormed out of the room. "We're going," he said shortly. Kuja was only too happy to comply.

They walked most of the way back to the palace in silence.

"How much did you hear?" Zidane asked finally. Kuja tried to look innocent.

"Hear? Me?"

"Don't pretend. I know you can eavesdrop as well as I can."

"I heard it all."

"Hmm. Well, I'd say I was wrong."

"Not to say 'I told you so', but… Never mind. I told you so." Kuja had to grin. He was doing the teasing for once! Zidane glared at him. Then he grinned.

"So you have a sense of humour? I hadn't noticed before."

"I didn't have it before," Kuja admitted. "I got it from my- I mean, a friend."

"You have friends?" Zidane was looking at Kuja very oddly. "When did you get friends."

"On my journey here. It took a while to get across the Mist Continent."

"Where is your friend?"

"… In the town."

"And what's your friend's name?"

"… Crims."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No."

"OK. Speaking of friends, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer, but I was wondering… There's no way to say this nicely. Kuja, are you gay?"

"Um… No, actually, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno… Your clothes, I guess."

"I see. I suppose I might have to modify my wardrobe."

"So, tell me, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Where did that come from," Kuja asked.

"Nowhere, I guess. Just curious."

"Um…" Kuja debated with himself whether or not to tell his brother. His brother _was_ the only one who believed in him… "Yes, actually. But not _had_, _have_."

"WHAT?!"

"Her name is Crims."

"Oh."

* * *

Edonil: I had to stop it there; this chapter is going nowhere. But let's see, how many words… 1350! And combined with the 1498 I wrote earlier today, that's 2848! Yay! Now please R&R! And cheer me on! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Edonil: Me again! It's past nine at night, but I don't need sleep, do I?

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say this? I don't own FFIX. I wish I did, though.

Claimer: Crims is mine. I'm lazy. I won't waste your time. So I won't write anymore up here.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Nine**

"Kuja…"

"Hmm?" Kuja turned around to see Queen Garnet standing there. She was talking to him. That had to be a good thing. "How may I help you, Your Highness?"

"I would like to invite you to have dinner with my family tonight."

"Thank you for the invitation. What time will dinner be served?"

"At six." Kuja glanced at a clock. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. He should have time.

"I will be there, Your Highness," he promised. Queen Garnet nodded curtly, and left.

Zidane had disappeared once they had reached the palace, saying he wanted to see Sarah. Kuja had just gone in search of a seamstress when Queen Garnet had found him. He'd have to hurry; he wanted to look presentable.

Luckily, the palace hadn't changed much when it had been rebuilt. Kuja felt a sudden surge of guilt, remembering that he was partly responsible for the destruction of Alexandria. How many deaths has he caused…?

It didn't matter. That was over. Gone. Finished. Kaput. Behind him. Enough similes; he had more important matters to attend to. He quickly explained to the seamstress that he wanted his clothes repaired. The seamstress agreed to help. Kuja dropped off all his clothes but the ones he was wearing, begging her to hurry.

Kuja then had to amuse himself for the next hour and a half. He had a shower. He did his hair. He reapplied his make-up. He straightened his room. He checked his hair again. After the wait was up, he went to the seamstress and got some newly fixed clothes. She must have used magic; they were a pristine white and untorn. They could have been brand-new.

Once dressed, Kuja again fixed his hair and make-up. One could never fix their appearance enough. Then he went to the dining hall.

It was practically empty. There was Zidane, looking a bit… apprehensive? Sarah was practically bouncing out of her chair. Queen Garnet looked serene in her white lacy dress. Captain Steiner was standing at the door, glaring at Kuja as he entered. Apparently Queen Garnet still didn't trust Kuja; Captain Steiner looked remarkably like a body-guard.

"Please, sit," Queen Garnet stated, gesturing to a chair. Kuja bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Captain Steiner glared at him. Kuja would have smirked if he hadn't been trying to make a good impression. Captain Steiner probably expected Kuja to show up looking a little worn, and perhaps acting rudely. Well, Kuja would surprise them all.

Kuja made small talk during dinner, making sure to always speak eloquently and be polite. Captain Steiner's glare deepened. Zidane seemed to relax. Sarah started frowning when she couldn't follow the conversations; Kuja was using rather large words. On purpose. He was tired of the toddler butting in. Queen Garnet was polite, but definitely distant. Oh well. A person couldn't have everything.

It was getting rather tiring, though. Kuja knew he had changed. He understood why people wouldn't accept his word, but didn't they trust Zidane? And Mikoto believed him, too. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Where is Mikoto?" Kuja voiced during a break in the conversation.

"She doesn't like fancy dinners. Don't know why," Zidane replied.

"Perhaps she is not well-versed in court manners," Captain Steiner suggested, but Kuja shook his head.

"All the genomes- with the exception of Zidane, of course- were well-versed in matters of etiquette. Among other things."

"Such as?" Captain Steiner asked, sneering. Kuja decided then and there to teach Captain Steiner a lesson on insulting a genome. And he would do it politely.

"We have- had- lessons in etiquette and manners, the Terran language- both reading and writing-, the Gaian language- again, both reading and writing-, mathematics, biology, astrology, earth sciences, physics, chemistry, the art of fighting and warfare, what to pack for a journey, history, the making of airships, magic of course, acting, technology-"

"Ok, I get the idea!" Captain Steiner cut in, glaring. Zidane hid a smile. Unsuccessfully.

"I almost regret not being there," he commented airily. "I never learned all these wonderful things." Captain Steiner glared more. He'd probably never had a lesson in any of those things in his life. If Kuja remembered correctly, Captain Steiner had come from _very_ humble beginnings.

They finished dinner soon, and as soon as he could while still being polite, Kuja excused himself, feigning tiredness from his journey. Everyone was only too happy to let him leave.

Once in his room, Kuja carefully changed into his pajamas (or nightgown, technically), placed the clothes he had been wearing in a laundry basket, laid out tomorrow's clothes, and made sure everything was neat and tidy before getting into bed. Mess had always bothered him.

Once asleep, Kuja dreamed of Crims.

* * *

Edonil: Kinda short, I know, but I have another chapter coming, and this is all I had for this chapter (I've been writing down notes on what happens in each chapter, so I know where I'm going). In the next chapter, we learn all about Crims's Big Decision. (duh duh duh!) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Edonil: I'm currently at 3748 words, and its day two! I'm attempting to be at 4000 by the end of today… Wish me luck! Only about three-hundred more. Yay me!

Disclaimer: It's raining. If I owned FFIX, I would not be here. I would be considerably closer to the equator.

Claimer: Crims is mine. Sarah is mine. If only I could say FFIX is mine… But I can't. Oh well. I live in hope.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Ten**

A very confused bird looked into the window. Normally, rich and powerful people stayed in this room. The bird was a mischievous little fellow, and liked to scream shrilly in the morning, thus waking up the unfortunate and late-sleeping nobles who slept there. At the crack of dawn. But here the bird was, ready to shrill (the stupid noble had slept through his squawking the previous day!), and the person was already up and mobile! This was ridiculous!

Oh well, he could still squawk.

And he did so, for several minutes, until-

---

Kuja stifled a groan. What was with that bird? Was it possessed? It certainly sounded like it. It was sitting on the windowsill, chirping away like there was no tomorrow! Deciding that if he didn't do something about it, he'd go insane, Kuja suddenly moved across the room and flung open the window. The bird fell like a stone.

That done, Kuja went to see about breakfast.

Breakfast was quiet, mainly because he was all alone. Kuja had never been the type to sleep in on a Saturday morning. Luckily, from what he knew of Crims, she wasn't either. Maybe he could go pay a little visit…

Yes, that's what he would do. She had to tell him what she'd decided…

"And just where do you think y-y-you're going?" a loud voice boomed, stifling a yawn. Kuja turned to see Captain Steiner.

"Am I not permitted to leave the castle?" Kuja asked. Why was the rusty fool awake?

"I suppose… But where are you going? Tell me, and I will let you pass." Kuja sighed.

"I'm going to see my girlfriend. Are you happy? May I go?"

"G-g-girlfriend?!" Captain Steiner stuttered. Kuja nodded impatiently. "When did you get a girlfriend?"

"On my journey here. May I go see her now? I promise I'll tell you all about her when I return." Captain Steiner was clearly in shock; he just nodded, and let Kuja go to the town.

---

"Come in." Kuja opened the door, and Crims jumped up. "Kuja _darling_, how are you? Still in shock?"

"I… don't know," Kuja admitted.

"I'll take that as a yes. Sit down; I don't want you to fall over and hurt yourself when I tell you what I've decided." Kuja obeyed.

"What is your decision?" he asked, his voice breaking near the end.

"I have decided… I've never had a child before, and it might be… nice. If it isn't nice, there are orphanages. So I have decided to keep the child. Are you ok with that?"

"I suppose…"

"Good. Now, are you going to tell your friends?"

"I… don't know."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't know what they'd think…"

"Something wrong with you having a girlfriend?"

"Actually, they think I'm gay, so no- stop laughing!" Kuja glared at Crims. She had started laughing when he'd told her his friends thought he was gay. "Anyway, they might not be into the idea of… children outside of marriage."

"And you care what they think because…?"

"I'm trying to make a good impression."

"Why? Did you do something horrible?"

"Um… I suppose I really ought to tell you."

Kuja then told Crims everything. All about his position as Gaia's evil arch-nemesis, and destroying Terra, and being a genome, and trying to destroy Gaia… She listened with rapt attention, showing no emotion whatsoever. Perhaps that was a good thing.

Finally, he finished. She didn't say anything at first, just sat there and looked at him. Silently. Kuja began to grow a little uncomfortable under her unblinking gaze. Finally, he asked,

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Such as?" she asked.

"Do you hate me now?" Kuja mentally cursed himself. He always tried to speak so eloquently, but that last sentence…

"No."

"Pardon?" Had he heard right? She didn't hate him? Why?

"I said, 'No.' I don't hate you."

"… Why?"

"Because I'm an assassin, and I'm not legally insane. I kill for money, remember."

"Oh." Kuja had nothing to say. He was speechless. She didn't hate him. She didn't care that he'd destroyed a planet… This was heaven.

"Now, are you doing anything today?"

"I… don't think so."

"Good. I'm exploring Alexandria. I've never had time before. If everything you just told me is true, and I don't think you would make up something like _that_, then you should know this place pretty well. Will you show me around?" Kuja opened his mouth to answer. "Good. Let's go. Oh, and someday I want to see this 'Desert Palace'. It sounds lovely." She then grabbed Kuja's hand and pulled him out the door and into the town. Kuja remembered to close his mouth and stop looking like a fish just in time.

* * *

Edonil: Voila! Not very many words today… Read and review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Edonil: So, now that we have that out of the way… A new chapter! I must get at least two thousand words written today… More like three thousand, actually, because I haven't written much lately… I was at a rehersal for my school play until late last night, so yesterday's word count was 350. I'm sad. Anywho…

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own FFIX. I never will own it (unfortunately). It makes me sad.

Claimer: The beautiful Crims is all mine! Mwa ha ha ha… Erm, yeah. Sarah is mine, too.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Eleven**

Alexandria was almost exactly like Kuja remembered it. The stupid little people bustling around, the dull roar of airship engines in the distance, the frequent yells of enraged buyers to sly merchants, the annoying clank of the soldiers and knights who were patrolling, the flamboyant colours of shop signs… All very picturesque. The yelling, soldiers, knights, and colours were annoying, of course, but still, the town was very… _cute_.

Kuja showed Crims around the small but happy town. Crims was greatly delighted by the smallest things. She liked the yells and clanking and flamboyant colours… It didn't make much sense to Kuja, but then, one of the reasons he'd never dated anyone before was that women didn't make much sense.

Crims also liked the shops, with their cute little wooden interiors and bright colours (curse those colours!) and friendly little shop-owners bobbing around and oh-so-eager-to-please. Annoying merchants. But Crims was amused. Kuja was _bemused_.

"Kuja, would you look at that!" Kuja looked where Crims was pointing. A pair of leather boots. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Um… Yeah, I guess…" Crims sighed.

"You just don't appreciate good boots," she informed him loftily. Then, "Look at that shirt! Isn't it pretty? Do you think it would look good on me? Perhaps I should buy it…" She turned to Kuja. "Too bad I don't have any money," she commented airily.

"Fine, fine," Kuja sighed. Had Mikoto ever been like this? He didn't think so. "I have money. What do you want to buy."

Apparently, saying that was a mistake.

Crims wanted that shirt, and the boots, and some new breeches, and that belt over there, and those wrist-knife sheaths were so nice, and those wrist-knives were lovely too, and that hairbrush was amazing, and would he just look at that cloak, and would this and that and _everything_ look good on her? Kuja carefully put a lid on his impatience. The must be something he was going to have to deal with.

Finally, Crims decided that she was done shopping- temporarily, she warned. And she was hungry. Knowing nothing else to do, Kuja took her to lunch.

That cost him a small fortune. It was a good thing he was rich…

Finally, Crims "retired" to her room, saying she was exhausted, and had to sleep. Kuja liked her, but at that moment, he wasn't too sorry to see her go. The morning had exhausted him, too…

So with a parting kiss- well, more than one, but that was beside the point- Crims returned to the inn, and Kuja returned to the palace.

* * *

Edonil: So, what did you think? Did you like my little shopping trip? I hope I got guys' opinions of shopping right… Kuja's opinions actually coincide with mine own rather closely. Please Read and Review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Edonil: Now that we're done our shopping trip, its time to see how Steiner has dealt with learning of Kuja's girlfriend (if you don't remember, he found out in chapter ten). And now presenting… THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: You know why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that I really need to get a life, and start working on my original fiction, because I can't do anything real with FFIX, because _it ain't mine_!

Claimer: I can, however, do something with Crims and Sarah, because they are mine. Except that they sort of need the cast of FFIX to function…

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twelve**

"There you are!" Kuja turned to see Captain Steiner. Wonderful. Not even five minutes in the palace, and he'd already met up with the rusty moron.

"Can I help you?" Kuja asked, his voice betraying none of his thoughts, and his face a mix of cheerfulness and earnestness. He wanted these people to like him, after all…

"Where were you all morning?"

"I believe I already told you. I went to see my girlfriend."

"For some reason, I don't believe you."

"And why is that?" Kuja asked, pretending curiosity. It figured that the stupid knight didn't trust him. Kuja probably wouldn't trust him if their positions were reversed.

"I don't understand why anyone would date you. Well, unless she's the lowest, most pathetic, cold-hearted killer-"

"And what makes you think she isn't?" Kuja cut in, hiding his face in a mask of indifference. The way Captain Steiner was headed, he was probably going to insult Crims, and Kuja didn't want to know what he'd do when that happened.

"What is her name, where did you meet her, why did she stay with you, and what does she know about you? And is she the lowest, most path-"

"Her name is Crims, I met her when I was travelling to Alexandria, she stayed because she was also travelling to Alexandria, I told her everything about me, and she is not low, she is not pathetic, she is not cold-hearted, and she _is_ an assassin."

"WHAT?! Why was she coming here?"

"Oh, that reminds me, does Zidane have any enemies?"

"No. Why?" Captain Steiner's eyes narrowed.

"She came here to assassinate him."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry; I convinced her it wouldn't be in her best interest to complete the assassination. But she refused to tell me who hired her- she said it was bad for business- and the person may try the same thing again. So does Zidane have any enemies?"

"No."

"I suppose I should also ask Zidane; he may know something you don't. Where can I find him?"

"Around." Captain Steiner was being vague; a bad sign.

"You don't trust me?" Kuja asked, his face completely innocent and trustable.

"No."

"And why ever not?"

"You destroyed Terra. You tried to destroy Gaia. You're probably still crazy. Therefore, you are untrustworthy."

"I will not try to persuade you otherwise," Kuja said, hoping to catch Captain Steiner off guard, and seem like a good person at the same time.

"What do you mean?" It seemed to be working.

"I can not condone my past actions, and you have every reason to distrust me. I will not try to change your mind; I deserve it." Kuja changed his expression to a mix of sadness and determination. "I only hope my future actions will prove my trustworthiness to you."

"Oh." Captain Steiner screwed up his face to think. Kuja could imagine the sound of rusty wheels turning in Captain Steiner's brain. He almost laughed. But he didn't; it wouldn't fit with his current expression, which was still sadness and determination. "I… I suppose you could go see him, if you put it like that… I think he's in the North Tower."

"Thank you, Captain Steiner," Kuja said, nodding politely. The rust-covered fool looked too confused to answer, so Kuja didn't wait for a reply.

---

"Zidane, there you are!" Kuja exclaimed.

"Hi Kuja. Where've you been?"

"Out and about."

"Care to be more specific?"

"With a friend."

"Oh." A pause, then, "OH!"

"It took you a while to figure that out," Kuja commented.

"Well, yeah, I keep forgetting… Never mind."

"Ah. Of course." Apparently Zidane kept forgetting Kuja wasn't gay. Kuja really would have to do something to dispel those rumours.

"So what brings you here?"

"My girlfriend is an assassin, and the reason she was travelling to Alexandria was that she was paid to assassinate you."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, I convinced her otherwise." Hadn't he had an almost identical conversation with Captain Steiner…? Never mind that now. "I was wondering if you had any enemies I was unaware of."

"Uh… No, I don't think so. Garland's dead, you're… different, and I think that's all. Maybe one of the Treno nobles? They're a weird bunch."

"Indeed." Kuja could sympathize with Zidane there; he'd lived among the fools from Treno for quite a while. He might even still have a house there… And there was that auction house he'd usurped from the previous owners. The source of his income. When he had time, Kuja would have to look into a few things.

"So, care to tell me anything else about this 'Crims'?"

"Um… Her name is Crims, and she is my girlfriend."

"Anything else? Where's she from?"

"What do you care?"

"Just curious. So, where is she from?"

"Treno."

"What part? Was she rich or poor?"

"Poor."

"Really? Huh. I thought you'd choose someone… I dunno, classy or something."

"Well, I didn't."

"Ok. So, what's she like?"

"She's… saucy and reckless and cheeky and… amazing"

"You're crazy. Absolutely stark raving bonkers."

"Why do you say that?"

"Can you hear yourself talk? You just described a nightmare!"

"I beg to differ!" Kuja argued, affronted.

"Whatever. So, when can I meet her?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'when can I meet her?'"

"I don't know…" What would Zidane say when he found out about Kuja's… child-to-be. It was a terrifying thought. "When do you want to meet her?"

"I don't know. Is she free this afternoon?"

"She was rather tired when I last saw here…"

"A woman was _tired_? I thought that was impossible. Does she tire easily?"

"Not normally, but…" How could he say this tactfully? Was there a way to say this tactfully? "She's… pregnant. With my child."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

* * *

Edonil: That seems like a good place to end. Don't you agree? A cliff-hanger. Now to go on to the next chapter… 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Edonil: This is what, the fourth chapter I've worked on today? I'm good… I'm ending them where it seems logical, not where I run out of thoughts. I'm currently at 5457 words, today is the 25th, and I have to be done on the 30th. Go me! I can do 14000 no problem…

Disclaimer: I've already written this three times today! Surely you can get the idea that I don't own FFIX!

Claimer: Again, how many times have I done this? A new and original way to say I own Crims and Sarah… I don't think I know of one. I really don't.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kuja watched as Zidane's face went from open shock to disbelief to shock again, all in the space of seconds. This was better than watching fireworks! Unfortunately, Zidane soon got over his initial surprise.

"You're sure?" Kuja nodded. "My gosh… You're sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm sure. Crims is also quite sure."

"But… You're not married!"

"You noticed."

"But… My gosh… I'm surprised. Very surprised."

"I noticed."

"I… don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing."

"Uh… Are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know," Kuja admitted. "Do you think I should?"

"They might think of that as a mark against you. Sleeping with your brother's assassin-to-be…"

"Not anymore. And besides, it might convince them that I'm really truly not gay," Kuja pointed out, trying for humour.

"Yeah, that'll convince them… Maybe you shouldn't tell them. I don't think they'd take it very well. Get them used to the idea you're alive first. Then the idea that you aren't gay. Then the idea that you have a girlfriend. All one step at a time."

"Very well. You know them better than I." After that, they stood in silence for a few minutes, until,

"Um… Is… Crims… going to… keep the… child?" Zidane asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"Oh." Another pause. "And what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I have no idea. I'm still in shock. I only found out two days ago."

"Oh." Zidane suddenly laughed. "That must have been a bit of a shock! I remember when Dagger told me… I nearly fainted!"

"Really?" Kuja asked. "I _did_ faint." Zidane laughed louder.

"My gosh, this is crazy! Are you going to marry her?"

"I have no idea. We haven't known each other for that long."

"That's… crazy. So can I meet her?"

"I suppose. When?" Zidane laughed again. "What's so funny?"

"We're back where we started when we got into this conversation! When to see your girlfriend… I don't care. You decide."

"I suppose later this afternoon would be alright…"

"Ok then, I'll go meet her, and I'll tell you what I think of your catch. Forgive me for saying so, but I'm afraid I've got a little more experience than you in this matter."

"I imagine so."

"And what are you going to do after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you just going to loll around the palace all day? That could get very boring very quickly."

"I was thinking of checking on things in Treno, and maybe see the Desert Palace…"

"Sounds good. The Desert Palace is probably overrun with monsters by now. Actually, it already was…"

"I beg to differ!" Kuja said, pretending outrage. "They were… pets."

"Yes, nice and cuddly and _bloodthirsty_ pets."

"Still, I thought that some of them were very cute."

"You were also insane at the time, or had you forgotten? And what do you have in Treno?"

"I have a mansion. And I own the auction house."

"Oh! How'd you get that?"

"I usurped it from the previous owners."

"Meaning…?"

"I killed them."

"Oh. Did you leave anyone alive?"

"Um… I think the cat- oh wait, no, I didn't. Sorry." Kuja felt a little sheepish. Even killing the cat… Such excesses. He should learn to control himself better.

"That's… Um… Not nice. Actually-"

"Zidane!" a female voice called from the stairs.

"Yes, Dagger?"

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for- Kuja! I didn't see you there! I've been wondering where you were."

"I was in the town, Your Highness."

"Hmm… I hadn't thought you liked taking walks."

"I was showing my girlfriend around, Your Highness," Kuja replied respectfully. He really ought to shock the girl a bit. She wasn't in nearly enough uncomfortable situations. Rulers in uncomfortable situations were generally better rulers.

"Girlfriend? Oh! I had thought… It doesn't matter." Kuja hid his smile under a mask of agreeability. She had also thought he was gay. Facinating.

"Dagger, what did you want to see me about?" Zidane asked quickly. He was terribly intuitive at times.

"Oh, we've been invited to Uncle Cid's for dinner in a couple of days."

"Ok." Both glanced over at Kuja. Then immediately looked away. Kuja quickly realized their problem.

"Cid probably doesn't know of my existence," he said. Queen Garnet nodded. "Why don't you go, and tell him about me, and enjoy yourselves. I'll go check in on a few things I've been meaning to check in on. I'd only dampen the party, I'm sure."

"No, Kuja, you-"

"Zidane, I'm sure Regent Cid doesn't particularly like me, and I know Lady Hilda will not be inclined to be my friend. I did kidnap her, or had you forgotten? And your friend Eiko most like will not like me either. I'll go and check on the Desert Palace and my property in Treno. You two go and have a lovely time."

"If you're sure…" Zidane looked a little dubious. "I suppose."

"Wonderful!" Queen Garnet was looking at Kuja in a new light. Maybe she'd decided he wasn't all that bad. "I'm going out with Sarah this afternoon. I promised I'd take her to buy some more dresses. Will you two be alright on your own?"

"Yes, Dagger, we will," Zidane assured her. "You go and spend time with Sarah."

---

"Is that you, Kuja?" Crims called. No one but him ever knocked on her door. That was, of course, fine with her. She didn't like people, and people didn't like her. Things had always been that way, but she really didn't mind.

"Yes, it is. And I brought… someone with me." He sounded a little apprehensive. Crims couldn't imagine why.

"Come in, come in! The door's unlocked!" she called. She was tired. She didn't want to have to move about more than she had to.

Kuja entered the room. And Crims understood his apprehension.

His companion was Prince-Consort Zidane.

Her first instinct was to kill him. She had been hired to perform a task. She never liked turning down a job. Sending back the half of the money she'd received before the job- she always sent it back if she couldn't complete the job; it was good for business- had been hard. But she'd already done it. And he was Kuja's brother…

She might as well get used to him. Although she would love to know how much Kuja had told him. Kuja was very secretive. It had been rather hard to get anything out of him. He had finally admitted to his past, and the fact that he had, when it was so stained with blood, had made Crims love him even more. But had he told Zidane about Crims's reason for coming to Alexandria, or about her pregnancy?

"Hi. I'm Zidane," Zidane said shortly. And nervously. Kuja must have told him about Crims's profession and her reason for being here.

"Hello, Zidane. I'm delighted to meet you." Kuja gave no sign of anything. "What have you told him?" Crims asked.

"That you came here to assassinate him, and I convinced you otherwise."

"Ah. Don't worry, Prince-Consort Zidane; I have no intention of killing you." Turning back to Kuja, she asked, "Does he know anything else about me?" Kuja clearly understood the significance.

"Yes, he knows about… our child."

"Good. Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"I see." Crims turned back to Zidane. "Your brother doesn't talk very much." Zidane gave a nervous laugh.

"No, he doesn't, does he?"

"Don't sound so nervous. I really truly don't have anything against you."

"But… I don't suppose you could tell me who hired you."

"I never disclose my client's personal information."

"Drat." Zidane looked a bit worried. Crims was pretty sure she knew why. And he was Kuja's brother… She could tell him _something_…

"I suppose I could tell you that he's an old enemy of yours."

"How do you know?"

"He mentioned getting back at you."

"Oh. I don't think I've ever harmed anyone…"

"Well, I'm repeating what I know."

"Thanks. It might help. I'll just have to think."

---

Kuja was getting tired of this conversation. It was too dull, too gloomy. "Thank you for telling us everything, Crims. But I'm getting rather depressed, talking of this. Shall we go on to more amusing topics?"

"Definitely," Zidane agreed.

"Alright, then. So, why did you come here? I'll assume it wasn't to interrogate me." That was Crims.

"No, I came to see the woman my brother is… dating."

"And what do you think of me?"

"Well… I don't know. I suppose you're alright-"

"Suppose? _Suppose?_ Kuja, did you hear that? He _supposes_ I'm alright. Really, your brother is not very intuitive. He ought to be able to tell instantly that I am awesome!" Crims grinned. So did Zidane.

"Crims, I'm afraid you're sounding rather stuck-up," Kuja put in.

"It's not my fault I'm better than everyone else," she argued loftily. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Edonil: Ok, that was getting really boring, so I had to lighten the mood some. What did you think? I thought I did pretty good. I'm now at 7082 words! Go me! Please read and review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Edonil: Hopefully I'll get today's done soon… Maybe tomorrow I'll try for two days' worth. What do you think?

Disclaimer: Everyone say it with me! I do not own FFIX! SquareSoft does!

Claimer: The beautiful Crims belongs to me. The cute but annoying Sarah also belongs to me.

Advertisement: (Yes, I'm putting in one of these!) What happens when you take an angsty, grief-stricken dark elf and send it on an adventure with a happy-go-lucky Halfling? To find out, go to my profile, and follow the link to my FictionPress page, and read the Misadventures Series!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Kuja? I mean, you _do_ have enemies-"

"Zidane, I've survived how many years with enemies who want to kill me? I'm going to my own home, after all!"

"But Kuja…"

"Zidane, you go to Lindblum and have a wonderful time. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"But what if-"

"Zidane!" Queen Garnet hurried over two where the two brothers were standing. "You said you trusted Kuja, remember? We have to _go_, or we'll be late!"

"… Fine."

"Farewell, Your Highness, Zidane," Kuja said, smiling. Zidane was very agreeable where Queen Garnet was concerned.

"'Bye, Kuja."

"Goodbye, Kuja."

"BYE-BYE, UNCLE KUJA!" Kuja winced at the sound of his niece's voice. Why was Sarah talking to him? He ought to do something about that brat.

Except, of course, she was Zidane's daughter, and Zidane wouldn't like that. So he would just have to let her live.

Finally, the royal family left. It was nice and quiet. It was wonderful. If only Kuja could stay there…

He mentally took that back when he heard the clank of rusty armour behind him. Captain Steiner. Wonderful.

"You!"

"Captain Steiner! I didn't hear you! May I help you?" Kuja asked, composing his features and turning around. Stupid rust-covered fool!

"Zidane said you'd be leaving for a while. Where are you going?"

"I am going to go check on my property."

"Huh?"

"I have a mansion in Treno that might or might not have been sold, I own the Treno auction house, which also might no longer be mine, and my Desert Palace is no doubt overrun with monsters. I plan on investigating."

"Oh." Kuja waited for the typical rusty-knight's response. "I don't trust you. You're up to something."

"No, I'm not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a little pressed for time, and would like to be off today. Perhaps we can continue our little discussion when we get back?"

"But-" Kuja ignored Captain Steiner, choosing that moment to turn around and leave.

---

"Crims?" He knocked on the door again. "Are you there?" Still no answer. Curious, he pushed the door open.

Crims was lying on the bed, asleep. Kuja frowned. She'd been so excited when he'd said he was going to show her his Desert Palace… She should have been awake. Perhaps she was just tired. He walked over and shook her gently. She didn't move. Was she alright. Kuja reached up to smooth her hair- and pulled his hand back. She had a fever! She was burning up! Was she going to be alright?

_Calm yourself,_ he thought. _No point in panicking. It won't do you or Crims any good. You're in Alexandria. They have doctors here. Take her to a doctor, and she'll be fine._ With that thought in mind, Kuja gently laid her down on the bed, covered her up with a blanket, shut the door, and walked downstairs.

"Crims has a fever. I'm getting a doctor," he told the innkeeper.

"Goodness!" the innkeeper exclaimed. "You know where the doc lives?" Kuja nodded. "Ok, you go get 'im, and I'll get my wife to look after the lady 'til you're back, alright?" Again, Kuja nodded.

"Thank you, kind sir."

---

Kuja soon returned, the town doctor in tow. The doctor took one look at Crims and sighed.

"She's very sick," he told Kuja. "I'm worried. Prepare yourself for the worst." The doctor than bent over to examine Crims. "When did she get sick?"

"She was fine yesterday… I think."

"You think? Was she in any way ill?"

"Um… She's pregnant, and she said she wanted to lie down, so I thought…"

"I see. I suppose that is a logical assumption. Are you her husband?"

"No. I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh!" The doctor frowned at Kuja for a moment, then went on examining Crims. Finally, he stopped. "I'm sorry, but I honestly do not know what is wrong with her. It is not like anything I have ever seen before, and I've seen a lot." He pursed his lips. "It sounds a little like something a friend of mine, who's also a doctor, described once. I'll have to check with him."

"What was it your friend described," Kuja asked anxiously.

"Well, it was here in Alexandria, about five years ago. Right after that weird eyeball in the sky and Alexander and all. People started getting sick. I was off in Lindblum at the time, helping the refugees. My friend described something like a fever. I think some of the Burmecians also showed symptoms of a similar illness. I'm not sure what the illness is, though."

"Is it possible the disease has something to do with the planet of Terra?" Kuja asked.

"I suppose. Actually, that's what my friend thinks. If it is, then I don't think we have a chance. I suppose a genome might be able to tell us a cure, but I don't think anyone else could."

"Genomes are immune to disease," Kuja said absently. Perhaps he had something in the Desert Palace… He had a lot of plants there that he had brought from Terra. As long as they hadn't died…

"And how do you know that? You meet a genome somewhere?" the doctor asked.

"Actually, I am a genome."

"Oh." The doctor looked at Kuja for a moment. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"What do you wish to try?"

"Well, it's possible your friend here got the disease from you. You might have carried it in you, but were unaffected by it, because of some natural immunity. Perhaps I could use your blood…"

"It won't work." Kuja thought for several minutes. Then, "Wait a minute! I know how genomes are made! I think I know what it is that makes our immunity. There's this bit of DNA that's not in most Gaians… Could I somehow make an antidote?"

"Yes, you could."

"Then I will." Kuja walked over to where Crims was lying. "Will it harm her if I move her? I'd like to take her with me, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. And if you come up with some antidote, please tell me. I'd love to have access to it."

"I will," Kuja assured him, picking up Crims.

---

It took what seemed like an eternity to get to the Desert Palace. Kuja had managed to locate a dragon willing to take him, and when he explained the situation to the dragon, it was only too happy to carry Crims and Kuja as fast as it could. But it still took so long…

But finally they made it. Crims was quickly deposited into a bed in the guest wing, and Kuja hurried to his laboratory. Everything was as he had left it. Nothing had even tried to breach the seal and enter. That was excellent. It didn't take Kuja long to find everything he needed. Then he only had to figure out how to make an antidote.

It took him many, many tries. Thirty-seven, to be specific. But he came up with something that could be used on humans. Hopefully Crims was either a human or her DNA was similar to that of a human. If it wasn't… But she looked human. She should be fine. Then to make sure it would work. He didn't want to test it on her…

But he had no choice.

Luckily for him, it worked.

Her temperature started dropping within an hour. Then there were more physical signs. Her breathing, which had been very shallow, became regular, and her skin became less flushed. She moved a little in her sleep. Kuja sat down in a chair to watch her. He'd been working for so long… A week? Two? Zidane would be back in Alexandria by now. Crims was definitely getting better. Perhaps he should take her temperature…

* * *

Edonil: But is she better? I won't tell you until the next chapter! You'll just have to wait… Please R&R! 


	15. Chatper Fifteen

Edonil: I'm doing good! 1430 words so far today, and I want to do 2000. Of course, 3000 or even 4000 would be great… It's a Friday night, and I'm a geek, so that should be possible, right?

Disclaimer: (To the tune of "If You're Happy and You Know It")  
If it's not mine and I know it, who's is it?  
If it's not mine, and you know it, who's is it?  
If it's not mine, and we know it, and we really wanna show it,  
If it's not mine, and we know it, it's SquareSoft's!  
(Yeah, that was lame. But it was original!)

Claimer: (To the tune of "Mary Had a Little Lamb")  
Edonil had a character, character, character!  
Edonil had a character,  
Who was called Crims often.  
Then there was small, cute Sarah, cute Sarah, cute Sarah!  
Then there was small, cute Sarah,  
Who also belonged to Edonil.  
(Even more lame!)

Advertisement: A Halfling and a Dark Elf go on a quest- the Halfling goes to learn more of the world, the Dark Elf goes and learns more of himself. To read this (cough)amazing(cough) story, go to my profile, and go to my FictionPress page! It's my original story "Misadventures"!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Kuja?" Kuja sat up instantly. Crims laughed. "You look exhausted, Darling. Where are we? What happened?"

"You were sick," Kuja explained, his voice breaking. "I brought you here, to my Desert Palace, and gave you an antidote."

"Ok." Crims sat up in bed and looked around the room. "I like your palace. Are you sure we have to return to Alexandria?"

"Yes, we really should." Kuja looked around. "But not right away. You should get better, first." Crims shrugged.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale-"

"Kuja, I'm fine. I'll live. Now, why don't you go back to sleep. You look very tired." Kuja opened his mouth to protest. "I'll sleep if you do, and then I'll get better faster." That shut Kuja up. He nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll be next door." Crims had to grin at his modesty. So silly, sometimes.

"That's fine. Now go." Kuja didn't need much more convincing.

---

Crims woke for the second time, yawning. The first time she'd awakened, she'd felt a little off. Now she felt right as rain. She'd be fine. Hopefully Kuja would understand.

He was probably still asleep. He hadn't looked terribly awake before. Crims was hungry, though. Well, this was her boyfriend's house, so she should be allowed to get food herself. With that thought in mind, she got out of bed.

She had a little difficulty walking after being in bed for so long. How long had she been asleep, anyway? Hopefully not too long. She wouldn't get out of shape.

Now to find the kitchen.

It didn't take her long. In fact, it only took about five minutes. At every intersection was a neatly labelled map, clearly marking her current position.

She quickly fixed herself a sandwich, and sat at a table to eat. As she ate, she examined the kitchen. Her room had been white and purple. A bit of black trim. But the main colours were white and purple. The same held true for the kitchen. If the same was true for all the other rooms, she'd have to ask Kuja if she could paint some of the rooms a different colour.

Or she could just tell him. That would work, too.

"Crims? Are you alright?" Crims looked towards the door, where a very dishevelled Kuja was standing.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I was hungry, and you were still asleep."

"But this place is dangerous-"

"It's fine, Kuja. I'm all in one piece. Care to join me?"

"… Alright."

Kuja sat down at the table, and helped himself to the second sandwich Crims had made, in anticipation of his visit.

* * *

Edonil: I'm getting good at writing about nothing and reaching a point of nowhere. The reason this chapter ended is indeed because it was going nowhere. Oh, and if you're wondering why Crims got sick, and what spurred that on, I have no idea. I had no idea what I was going to write, so I wrote the first thing that came to mind. It sort of fits with my grand scheme for the story. More of the plot should be revealed in the next couple chapters… In about nine months of Gaia-time, actually, which can't possibly take _that_ long… I'm babbling now, so I'll stop. Please R&R! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Edonil: Again, it's still Friday night. I am such a loser… So far, I've written 2182 words today. But I'm on a roll, and I don't want to stop.

Disclaimer/Claimer:  
I do not own Final Fantasy 9,  
But Crims, on the other hand, is definitely mine.  
Sarah also belongs to me,  
'Though she is annoying as can be.  
But I do not own F F I X.  
(What disclaimer is coming next?)

Again, lameness. But funness, and nice, long word counts.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Excuse me, Sir, but you're not allowed in here." Kuja turned to look at the man who had addressed him. "Oh! Sorry, Sir. I hadn't realized you were back. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to."

"Just a little vacation," Kuja assured the auctioneer. "I trust everything had been running smoothly?"

"Everything here is running wonderfully, Sir. But at your mansion… I'm afraid many of your servants have disappeared."

"I was afraid that might happen. See to it they're replaced."

"Of course, Sir." The man bowed, and departed.

Kuja looked around the room. The auction house wasn't open at this time of day, so it was quite empty. But everything was just as he had left it. Clean, organized, elegant… It was nice to know no one had taken over his auction house.

Treno was his final stop. Crims hadn't come into the auction house with him; she was shopping. Hopefully she'd be done by now. Kuja wanted to return to Alexandria. He'd sent Zidane a note, but there were people who would see his extended absence as an attempt to do something not entirely legal…

---

"Kuja! There you are! Is Crims ok?"

"Of course she is. I wouldn't be here if she weren't."

"There you are Kuja!" Queen Garnet hurried over. "Zidane told me your girlfriend was sick. Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Splendid! I would love to meet her some time."

"I'm sure it can be arranged, Your Highness." The three walked into the palace. "How was your trip?" Kuja asked.

"It was awesome!" Zidane exclaimed. "Especially when we told everyone you were back. You should have seen their expressions! It was priceless!" He started laughing. So did Queen Garnet. She must feel more comfortable around him.

"They want to talk to you," Queen Garnet added. "Uncle Cid was certain that you were some sort of monster at first, but we convinced him otherwise. He said he wants to meet you, and draw his own conclusions."

"I would be happy to meet with him."

"There were some emissaries there from Burmecia, who also want to meet you," Zidane added.

"I would… be delighted to meet them." Lindblum was fine with Kuja; he hadn't destroyed it. Burmecia, on the other hand… He would just have to make himself seem _really_ nice.

"That's wonderful. Perhaps we should invite them over some time."

"Of course, Your Highness…"

---

Kuja had always liked these parties. Talking with cultured people who were in many ways just as horrible as him… But now everything hated him. He wasn't the most popular person. He no longer was enjoying himself.

Queen Garnet had arranged for the rulers of the neighbouring kingdoms to come for a party, to meet Kuja. That was fine with him. Queen Garnet had also arranged for the people who had beaten him to come. Kuja was a little less fine with that.

The first of these "heroes" was the black mage, Vivi. He'd just looked at Kuja for a while. Then he turned and walked away without saying anything. Given that Kuja had created him, Kuja supposed it was only fair.

Then had been Freya. She'd glared at him. He had bowed politely. She'd walked up to him, said, "Don't come near me, or I'll kill you!" and walked away. Kuja _had_ destroyed Burmecia, so that was understandable…

Next was Eiko, who had not been so controlled. She run full-throttle at him, and only a quick side-step had saved him. Luckily, Zidane had been nearby, and he had been able to grab Eiko and keep her from killing Kuja.

Then there was Quina. It had ignored him, instead walking straight to the buffet table. Kuja really couldn't care less. He'd never liked the Qus anyway.

Lastly had been Amarant. He'd looked at Kuja for a moment, then said, "You don't look like you've changed." Then he just walked away. Kuja hadn't really been expecting anything more from Amarant.

Then there were the rulers. They hated him. It was obvious. Regent Cid hadn't said anything, but he'd watched Kuja all evening. Lady Hilda had blatantly ignored Kuja. The King of Burmecia hadn't said anything at all. The various nobles of Treno exclaimed their delight at seeing Kuja alive and well, all the while smiling incredibly fake smiles.

As soon as he could, Kuja had left.

He didn't like those people. He didn't fit in with Gaians any more. Only Crims liked him. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

"Kuja?" There was a knock on the door. "It's Zidane. Can I come in?" Kuja got up and opened his door. "Hi. I guess… You weren't very popular, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. Zidane, I really don't think people will forgive me right now. Perhaps they will some day, but not now."

"I suppose… What are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking of going to live in the Desert Palace for a while. Perhaps in a year or so, I'll come back, and maybe by that time people will be used to the idea of my existence."

"You want to leave? Why? Can't you stay here? Is there something wrong with staying in Alexandria?"

"Yes, there is. Zidane, I can't stay somewhere where people will hate me. You and Crims are the only two people who forgive me. I'm leaving."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"… Ok. Come say bye to me before you leave, 'k?"

"Very well."

* * *

Edonil: I'm running on empty, which is the reason for the incredibly poor chapter. But I do have some good news! Now that Kuja is going to the Desert Palace, exciting stuff can happen! The plot can develop! Isn't it wonderful? Please R&R! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Edonil: Me again! Yes, now the plot can develop. I was getting tired of writing nothing, anyway… So please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Uh… I don't own FFIX. (I can't think of a more interesting way to say it.)

Claimer: The beautiful Crims is all mine! And Sarah, but she's not in this chapter, and won't be around for a while (I think).

Advertisement: Go read the stories of my Number One Reviewer! Thank you for all the reviews, RefugeofSouls!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Seventeen**

---Eight and a half months later…---

Kuja paced back and forth anxiously. He was worried. Would she be ok? What if something happened? What if she wasn't ok? What if-

The doctor came into the hall. Kuja immediately started asking questions.

"Is Crims ok?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Are you sure? You-"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can go see her yourself, now. And you can go see your child." Kuja needed no further prodding. He raced into the room.

"Kuja," Crims said, handing Kuja a blanket-wrapped bundle, "I want you to meet your daughter."

---

Kuja could finally relax. He was home, with Crims and his daughter. Everything was so wonderful…

The child started to cry, but Kuja didn't care. This child was _his_. He wouldn't want to hurt it for making so much noise.

"Kuja? Are you going to stop looking at her and perhaps take her to bed?" Crims smiled slightly. "She looks tired… I think. Why do babies cry?"

"Um… I don't know. You're her mother! Perhaps she's hungry."

"Ok."

---

His daughter had finally decided to be quiet. No more loud noises. Kuja and Crims could finally sleep. He was exhausted. Weren't babies supposed to sleep a lot?

They still had to choose a name for her. It was hard, coming up with a name. So many to choose from…

---

The man smiled. Kuja was finally asleep. His girlfriend was asleep, too. So long as the man was quiet, the two would never know he was there until it was too late.

Not making a sound, not even seeming to breathe, the man walked across the room to where the child was sleeping. She was rather cute… Using magic to put her into an even deeper sleep, the man picked her up. He then left the Desert Palace, seeming to fade into nothingness.

* * *

Edonil: Duh duh duh! Sorry the chapter was so short; I honestly don't know much about infants. And this is the plot idea I've had since the beginning! Who is this mysterious man…? Please R&R! And cheer me on! It's Nov. 27, and I have 3256 words left! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Edonil: Me again! I'm so excited… I'm not going to tell you who kidnapped Kuja's daughter until I see some guesses, by the way. So started guessing! (I'm malicious, and like cliff-hangers and such.)

Disclaimer/Claimer: (To the tune of "I Love You" from Barney)  
FFIX ain't mine.  
Mine FFIX ain't.  
If it were, I think I'd faint!  
But Crims is mine, and Sarah, she is too!  
Please enjoy, this story's for you!

Advertisement: Do you like this story? Then maybe you'd enjoy some of my original fiction! And my website (see profile) has a lot of my original fiction on it!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Kuja?" Kuja just moaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Kuja!"

"What is it, Crims?"

"Have you heard our daughter crying recently?"

"No, thank goodness."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"I'm tired."

"Go check on her."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm sleepy."

"Fine." Kuja stumbled out of bed and over to where his daughter was sleeping. Why was Crims so worri-

His daughter wasn't there.

"Crims!" he yelled.

"What is it?"

"She's… not here."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Crims _leaped_ out of bed and came running. "Oh my gosh! Where she is? What happened? Is she ok? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

All that was in his daughter's crib was a note. Kuja picked it up and read it. "Crims," he whispered, handing her the note. "Look at this!"

Crims read the note. Then she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

Edonil: I know, that was short, but the chapter just seemed to want to end there. I suppose I'll write more tomorrow… Please start guessing who the kidnapper is! I want to see people's theories… 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Edonil: Hi everybody! I was hoping more people would guess who the mysterious man is… I'm not going to tell you for a chapter or two, so please, continue to guess! Oh, and once again, I'm going to ask you if you'd like to read a story about Crims. It wouldn't be started until around Christmas break. I think it might be interesting… Please give me your opinions!

Disclaimer/Claimer:  
Final Fantasy does not belong to me,  
For it is a fanfic, you see.  
But Crims, she is mine,  
For she isn't in 9.  
I, too, own Sarah, who's cute as can be.

Advertisement: There is a land that is far, far away, a land plagued by Daemons. The Fae, the civilians of the land, are worried. Only one group of heroes can save the Fae. To read this exciting tale, Seond, please go to my website (see my bio).

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Zidane leafed through a pile of papers on his desk. Who knew being a ruler was so much work? Stupid paper… Couldn't Dagger look at this junk? She might actually care about taxes and numbers and stuff. Zidane, who had never paid a tax in his life, since he had stolen just about everything he'd ever owned, couldn't care less. Now the jumble of papers from the civilians, asking for stuff. Tax cuts, and more soldiers patrolling, and more money given to this and that. Stupid civilians. If they were so upset, why didn't they _do_ something? Didn't they know by now that sending in a polite letter got them nowhere?

Hey, a letter from Kuja! Awesome! But Kuja never sent letters… Curious, Zidane opened it.

"My gosh," he whispered. "I thought… My gosh."

---

Dagger was sitting in the library, reading a book. Beatrix had taken custody of Sarah for the day. It was delightfully… quiet.

Then the quiet was broken by her husband.

"Zidane, do you have to be so lou- What is it?" Dagger asked, catching sight of his face.

"It's… Kuja. I… Read this." Dagger took the letter from Zidane's shaking hand.

"Hmm… What? Pregnant? But they aren't… How lovely! A daughter! And… Oh my! Oh dear! How awful! Poor Kuja. Poor Crims. This is horrible! WHAT?! How did he… Zidane, we have to do something! If he's…"

---

"You morons! This is why those soldiers keep beating us at everything!" Steiner yelled at his troops. "You fools! Now, Mullenkedheim, you start off the drill!"

"Yes, Sir!" Mullenkedheim promptly swung up his sword. The momentum caused him to fall over.

"You fool!" Steiner yelled. "What is wrong with you!"

"Uh… Captain?"

"Get up!"

"Captain, I can't. My armor is too heavy."

"Eidolons preserve me, why did I get stuck with you fools?"

"Hey, Rusty!" All the knights snickered as Zidane rushed into the room, Dagger in tow.

"RUSTY?! I am Captain-"

"Whatever. Look, we have an emergency. Will you come here for a moment. I'm sure these fools can manage on their own for a bit."

"Yes, Sir." How Steiner hated having to obey that thief! "Knights, practice the drill! I want to see it done _properly_ when I get back."

"Yes, Sir!" the knights said, amid various clanking noises when they tried to salute and accidentally brained the knight next to them.

"What is it?" Steiner asked once the three had left the room.

"It's… Kuja. Read this." Zidane handed Steiner a letter. Steiner muttered slightly as he read it.

"What? He's not even married… That good-for-nothing… The both of them are… What's this? Oh! Oh dear! This is… What? Him? Here? Alive?" He turned to Zidane and Dagger. "We'll have to do something at once!"

"I know. Steiner can you make sure the castle is on full alert? If this is the same person who paid Crims to off me…" Zidane looked a little worried. "Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised." Dagger nodded.

"Of course! Right away!" Steiner hurried off, looking for Beatrix.

---

"Kuja! There's a letter for you! From Alexandria!"

"… Alright."

"Kuja, it wasn't your fault."

"But if it weren't for me…"

"Then our daughter would never have been born. Don't worry, Kuja."

"Crims, don't tell me not to worry! You've cried yourself to sleep ever since she was taken! You're just as worried as I am!"

"I know, but… Come read the letter."

Kuja walked over and picked up the letter. It didn't look like Zidane's handwriting…

_Kuja,_

_We got your letter. How horrible! We'll do everything we can to help! We have the entire castle in full alert, just in case he comes back. If Crims is there, can you ask her if the kidnapper and the person who paid her to kill me are one and the same? If so, he might come back for me. Come to Alexandria. He's more likely to come here if we're both here. Please hurry. You could be in danger there!_

_Zidane and Dagger_

Crims turned to Kuja. "You know, it completely slipped my mind, but it… It _is_ the same man who hired me. Why… Is it because I didn't kill Zidane?"

"No, no," Kuja assured her. "Remember what I told you about my past? He's…"

* * *

Edonil: Keep guessing! Can anyone guess who it is? Maybe I won't tell you until I have, say... five guesses. I currently have one. Oh, and I'm at 11931 words. Go me! It's Nov. 28 today. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Edonil: Me again! I've had three guesses so far, and all three got it right, so I guess the secret is out. If you can't figure it out, though, I might not tell you right away.

Disclaimer: I didn't own FFIX in the previous nineteen chapters. If you think I own it now, you're dumber than I thought.

Claimer: Guess what! I still own Crims and Sarah! Ain't that crazy?

Advertisement: I am now advertising my pictures! Go to my profile to see my picture of Crims. A Kuja pic is coming!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty**

Steiner was patrolling again. He didn't have very many knights, so he did it himself, as often as not. And once again, things were rather uneventful. But he must keep that monkey safe!

"Captain Steiner!" Steiner turned towards the owner of the cultured voice: Kuja. Steiner hated Kuja. Kuja was evil, satanic, psychotic, but he was also sophisticated, intelligent, eloquent… Why did things always seem to work that way?

Beside Kuja was a female. She was buxom, with very little clothing and a lot of flaming red hair. She must be Crims. She didn't really seem Kuja's type, but his arm was around her waist, so there wasn't anyone else she could be.

"Hello, Kuja," Steiner said, nodding politely. He could be as polite as that… man. Not even a man! A genome! "And you must be Crims." The woman nodded.

"Captain Steiner, do you know the whereabouts of Zidane?" Kuja asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Captain Steiner, I understand that you do not like me, but please, at least cooperate. With that man on the loose again…" Steiner was surprised to see a spasm of pain cross the genomes face, which was immediately mirrored in his female companion's. Perhaps sadistic bastards _could_ feel pain.

"He's in his office, looking at papers. What's so funny?" Kuja had started grinning.

"If I remember correctly, Zidane always hated paperwork."

"He still does."

"I should probably tell him we're here. Perhaps we'll talk later, Captain Steiner."

"Of course. Goodbye, Kuja, Crims." The two strode off, arm in arm. Steiner suddenly remembered that he'd meant to yell at Kuja for spawning a child without getting married. It was… indecent!

---

Zidane was suffering through reports on grain imports when Kuja and Crims came into the room.

"Kuja! Crims! You're here. When I got your letter… I don't know what to say."

"If you don't know what to say, then say nothing," Kuja suggested. "We have to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I think… I think we know everything we need to learn… _his_ location, but Crims and I could not figure it out. Perhaps you can think clearer than we can."

"Of course! Sit down. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. Crims?"

"No."

"Alright, what do you know?" Zidane asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"Well, I lived with him one and off for twenty-eight years, so I've learned quite a bit about him. I imagine he took my… I imagine he took her because you and I didn't cooperate and become his Angels of Death. He might not even know that you aren't dead. According to him, I ought to… _stop_ soon, so if he killed you, and stole my daughter… It is the sort of thing he would do."

"I think he knows you're still alive," Crims added, "but he can still kill you easily. You should be careful." Zidane nodded.

"Do you have any ideas as to his whereabouts?"

"My first thought was Pandemonium," Kuja told him. "But I tried to contact him, through a telepathic link that both of us have with him, and I couldn't. The link is stronger when he is in Pandemonium, not weaker. Also, I tried going to Pandemonium to investigate, but it was closed up, inaccessible. So was Memoria. I didn't see him anywhere on Terra… There's something else that's rather perplexing. When a person like him leaves, they leave a trail of magic for others to track. I checked, and his trail just vanishes. Normally, that would mean he's used magic to disappear, and I can read the magical residues people leave behind. His magical residue doesn't make sense, though. According to his magical residue, he's gone to a place _in the middle of the ocean._ I checked, and there's an underwater mountain there. It was an island, but an earthquake sunk it _five thousand years ago_. There's nowhere there for him to be. It's like… I don't know. It's impossible!"

"Ok…" Zidane thought for a minute. "Is it possible to create fake residues?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I suppose it could be possible, but I wouldn't know."

"Maybe… Maybe he created a fake residue-thingy to confuse you."

"I don't know… It doesn't seem like the sort of thing he would do… You're probably right, though."

"Well, we'll investigate. But it's getting late. Why don't I find a room for you two, and we'll start in the morning." Kuja nodded glumly. Zidane wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure this was the first time he'd seen his brother display so much emotion. "Come on." Zidane led the two others towards a room. They looked so depressed.

---

Kuja woke bright and early the following morning. Crims was already awake, sitting in a chair and gazing out the window.

"Morning," he said. She didn't he look up. Kuja didn't really expect her to. She hadn't been very happy lately… Well, he hadn't either. She would be more talkative as the day went on.

"Crims, why don't you go have breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Crims, you can't find her by starving yourself!" Crims turned to look at Kuja. Her face was red and tearstained.

"Kuja, our daughter has been _kidnapped_! How can you think of anything else?"

"Remember what you said a few days ago? Don't worry. We _will_ find her."

"I suppose…" They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Kuja called.

"It's Zidane. I heard voices… Dagger has invited Crims to have breakfast with her!"

"Ok." Kuja turned to Crims. "Indulge the Queen. Go meet her. I'm sure you two will get along." Crims didn't say anything. She simply straightened her clothes, pulled a brush through her hair, and left their room.

---

"Kuja!" Kuja turned to see Captain Steiner clanking towards him.

"Yes, Captain Steiner?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your… You and Crims."

"I see." Kuja had been expecting this. It should be interesting. Captain Steiner was so adamant about what one could and could not say in polite society…

"It's… Are you two married?"

"No."

"And you had a child?"

"Yes."

"So you… You two…"

"Please, say whatever is on your mind."

"It's just… It's indecent."

"And…?"

"Don't you care what other people think of you?"

"They already think I'm an evil, sadistic bastard who should be put down like a rabid beast," Kuja said mildly. His response took Captain Steiner by surprise.

"But… Not everyone…"

"Yes, everyone. Including you. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"No. I mean… I hope… You find your daughter."

"Thank you." Kuja than quickly left, before Captain Steiner could say anything else that would make Kuja's heart ache.

---

Steiner was utterly perplexed. Kuja… didn't care what people thought of him. He knew was they thought, and… He made Steiner feel like the lowest, most pathetic thing on the face of Gaia. Splendid.

Steiner would just have to be nicer to him. Perhaps Kuja really had changed…

* * *

Edonil! Hi! I hope you've figured out who the mystery man is by now… I suppose you'll figure it out in the next chapter anyway. Please R&R! And tell me if you'd be interested in a story about Crims! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Edonil: Ok, I'm at 13230 words. Only 770 left! Which is a good thing, since I have absolutely no idea what I'm writing… Let's see what I can do when I'm hyper do to lots of sugar!

Disclaimer: Once again, FFIX ain't mine. I wish it were, though…

Claimer: Golly gee whiz! Crims and Sarah are still mine! And so is the unnamed character in this chapter…

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Uncle Kuja!" Kuja was hit by a small child running extremely fast. "You vanished! Where did you go?"

"Kuja?" Kuja turned to see Crims suppressing laughter.

"This is Zidane's daughter, Sarah."

"That's _Princess_ Sarah! Who's she?"

"This is my girlfriend. Her name is Crims."

"That's a stupid name. Uncle Kuja, will you read me a book?"

"Not if you're going to be rude."

"I knew you wouldn't! You're mean!"

"Uh… Maybe I'll read you a book later. I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Doing what?" Sarah sat on the edge of a nearby fountain and started swinging her legs in that annoying way that children do.

"My… My daughter has been kidnapped."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"But you said she was your girlfriend! Parents have to be married, you know. That's what Mommy says."

"I… I'm different."

"Oh. You're weird."

"I… Yes I am. Why don't you run along and bother somebody else?"

"You're mean! I'm telling Mommy that you're a horrible person!" Sarah jumped off the fountain and ran off.

"What did I do?" Kuja asked Crims.

"You told her to bother somebody else. You implied that she was annoying."

"She _was_ annoying."

"Perhaps it's a good thing our daughter was kidnapped," Crims tried joking, attempting a smile. She failed miserably. "At least our child doesn't have to put up with your poor parenting…"

"Let's not talk about… _her_," Kuja suggested. "Tell me, what did you and Queen Garnet talk about?"

"Girl stuff."

"Such as?"

"Clothes and shopping and makeup-"

"_I_ wear makeup? Am I a girl?"

"I've heard a few people have mistaken you for one. Anyway," she continued, ignoring his scowl, "we also talked about children, and men- Don't look so upset. We're aloud to talk about men. Technically, I have more of a right to talk about them than the Queen; _I_'m not married." Kuja thought there was something significant in that last sentence, but he couldn't quite figure it out, so he ignored it.

"And did you two get along well?"

"Of course! She seems very intelligent. I'll have to talk to her more often. She knows how to deal with… certain things."

"Certain things? Such as?" Crims just grinned.

"It would bore you, no doubt."

"I see. I feel like I'm missing something…" For some reason, Crims seemed to find this hilarious.

---

He was very frustrating, but Dagger was right. Crims had quickly figured out that Dagger was smarter than she looked. Dagger had said that men could be stupid at times… It was so true. No matter how she hinted, Crims wasn't getting the correct response from Kuja. Just like Dagger had said. The Queen had told Crims that men would miss all the important bits of the conversation… Men! They made absolutely no sense!

"Don't worry, Darling, you aren't missing anything," Crims told Kuja, grinning. Maybe he'd catch on… Then again, maybe he wouldn't. He should no her well enough by now to know when she was serious and when she was joking…

"If you say so." Kuja didn't look convinced, though.

Men! Dagger had said it took quite a bit of work on her part to convince Zidane that she wanted to marry him… Zidane and Kuja were brothers, and far too similar for Crims's tastes.

---

The man smiled. His plan was working out nicely. He didn't need to concentrate on killing the Failures anymore… He had a new project. When this was done… It was all so perfect!

"I can't hear you! Say it louder!" he hissed at his new Angel.

"I exist to kill. I exist to destroy. I exist to end reality…" the sixteen-year-old said dully. The man smiled. Oh yes! This Angel would go where the other two had failed! This Angel would destroy the Failures, and the child that still lived…

Garland began to cackle maniacally.

* * *

Edonil: Duh duh duh! I've revealed his identity… I still have a few words… That'll be the next chapter! Please R&R! 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Edonil: Thirty-three words! I'll probably have that done in this bit at the top here… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX! I don't own Kuja! I don't own many characters!

Claimer: I own Crims! I own Sarah! I own the mysterious girl!

Word Count: FOURTY-NINE! I had to reach thirty-three… I'M DONE!!! Mwa ha ha ha… Erm, yeah…

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Kuja was exhausted. He'd only been here a week, but… Tired, he rolled into bed.

---

"_Kuja!" Kuja looked around. Where was he? It was dark… There were stars in every direction. Was he in… space?_

"_Yes, Kuja," another voice said. Kuja started. Was that… It was. It had been a year since he left the Iifa Tree, and…_

_He had to convince the Eidolons to let him stay._

"_So, Kuja, have you anything to say for yourself?"_

"_I… I… I will not say anything in my defence," Kuja said at last. "You have no doubt been monitoring my actions. Therefore, you should know that I am behaving like any decent person. There is nothing I need to say."_

"_And what of your past mistakes?"_

"_I can not change them. They are the past. I wish I could go back in time, but I can't. Instead, I plan on concentrating on the future."_

"_And what are you going to do?"_

"_I… As you are no doubt aware, I have a daughter, and she was kidnapped by Garland." Kuja was surprised how calm he felt. "I am going to find them, get her back, and finish off Garland once and for all."_

"_Do not bother," a female voice told him in comforting tones._

"_Why?"_

"_It is no good," she said. "Your daughter is beyond your grasp, as is Garland. Go on with your life. Grieve with the one you call Crims and move on. It is useless to do otherwise. More than useless."_

"_No!" Kuja yelled vehemently. "I will not leave my daughter to be mentally destroyed by Garland!"_

"_It is as I said, Madeen," another voice said._

"_Indeed," the female voice agreed. "You have passed our final test, Kuja. You may live out your life on Gaia."_

"_Thank you," Kuja said, bowing deeply. Then, because he had to know, "Do you know… anything about Garland's whereabouts?"_

"_No. I am sorry, but he has hidden himself from us. I wish we could help you…"_

_The scene faded to blackness._

---

Kuja sat up with a gasp. It was so real… At least he now knew that he wouldn't be whisked off to oblivion.

"Kuja?" Crims asked from beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Darling," he whispered. "More than alright."

"What happened?"

"I… The Eidolons came and spoke to me. Do you remember what I told you? About my deal with them?"

"Yes."

"They said I could stay. They've forgiven me."

* * *

Edonil: Well, I'm done my 14000 words in eight days! Seven, actually… Go me! Please R&R! And tell me what you think of a story about Crims! 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Edonil: I guess I should work on the plot… How long until I reveal all the fun stuff… I think I'll let you lots stew a while. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm even writing this… I don't own FFIX.

Claimer: Once again… Crims, Sarah, and Mystery Gal are all mine.

Advertisement: Ok, not really an ad… Go to my profile to see my picture of Kuja! I'm very proud of it, if I do say so myself…

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Garland paced back and forth anxiously. This could become rather… messy. He didn't want to have to deal with mess… Of course, he himself would not deal with it, his creations would, but all the same…

"Master!" A girl around the age of sixteen hurried into the room. It was hard to see what she looked like underneath all the blood. Garland smiled.

"Didn't I tell you to clean up?"

"I'm… sorry, Master. Please… use whatever punishment you see fit." Again, Garland smiled. He had trained her well. Of all of his creations, she was the best.

"Never mind that now. I'll deal with it later. Now, did you accomplish what I told you to do?"

"Yes, Master!"

"And how do you feel?"

"Very powerful, Master. But…"

"But what?"

"Master… Am I supposed to feel… dirty?"

"Covered in blood the way you are, I suppose you would."

"No, that's not what I meant… Are you sure I've done right?"

"Right or wrong does not matter, Child. You must not worry if what you are doing is right. You must do as I tell you, only as I tell you, and nothing else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master. But… using the blood of innocents to power myself… It doesn't seem…"

"I don't care!" Garland was getting tired of this behaviour. He'd thought he'd gotten rid of all will to oppose him when he'd created her. Well, technically she wasn't done yet… He'd have to do something. The girl shifted a little under his empowering stare. "Go get cleaned up! Then report back here for your punishment!"

"Yes Master!" She turned to go.

"What did I say about leaving without repeating a certain phrase?" She stopped, and turned to face him.

"I exist to kill. I exist to destroy. I exist to end reality. May I go get cleaned up now?"

"I suppose…" She raced off.

Garland snarled at the air. She hadn't sounded like she'd meant it! She was getting too rebellious! She shouldn't have been so rebellious! He'd quenched any thought of revolt before it began! He'd waited sixteen long years…

Soon his new Angel of Death would be ready.

---

It had been a month since Kuja and Crims had arrived in Alexandria. There seemed to be no sign of Garland. He could have died for all they knew! It wasn't fair! He should be dead, but…

Maybe the Eidolons were right. Maybe he should just give up. There was no point in searching any more. Could an infant survive this long without a parent? Kuja didn't think so.

The search was practically suspended anyway. No one wanted to look for his daughter. It wasn't like she could _possibly_ be alive. It was just… She had to be! He couldn't give up! Somewhere, there was a clue…

Then, quite suddenly and out of nowhere, a piece of paper appeared. Kuja grabbed it.

_Kuja,_

_Your daughter is gone. I have destroyed her. As I will destroy Sarah, next. If you do not wish to see Sarah destroyed, follow the instructions…_

The letter then went on to list a series of instructions. It wasn't signed, but Kuja knew who it was from.

Garland.

---

The fool had done it! He'd gotten the letter, and taken it to the other failure, and they were planning! Garland had only stayed that long- he was worried about the new Angel, who really couldn't be left alone yet- but he knew what they'd do. They'd bring Garland what he wanted, and think Sarah was safe. And then, when they were least suspecting it…

They were entirely too trusting.

He couldn't destroy Sarah like he had Kuja's daughter. Sarah was much too old. But perhaps his Angel could use another power boost…

Yes, that would be fitting. Use the blood of a failed Angel's spawn to give power to a new Angel. A circle, in a way. All very fitting.

He would have to wait for the crystal, though. How he hated waiting…

---

"We'll have to do it. There's no other way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive. Even if Garland has the power of the Eidolons… Can't they refuse him?"

"I don't think so, Your Highness. But we can hope."

"Dammit, I hate this! I'm going to kill something!"

"I suppose you won't get close enough to Garland to take your rage out on him."

"So we'll do it?"

"… Yes."

"Then shall we go? The sooner Sarah is safe…" The adults nodded. They hated this. Giving Garland the power to summon Eidolons… But it had to be done.

Kuja knew what to do. But he was worried. He'd never before been concerned with keeping the subject of an Eidolon extraction alive. But he really didn't want to kill Queen Garnet… He didn't particularly like her- she didn't particularly like him- but he didn't want to kill his sister-in-law.

They went down into the same room where Queen Garnet had had the ability to summon taken from her five years ago. She should be able to relearn to summon; she'd done it before, after all. But still…

"Are you ready, Your Highness?"

"Just do it, Kuja." She sounded calm, but Kuja detected a bit of fear in her voice.

"Very well, Your Majesty…"

* * *

Edonil: What do you think? Do you like it? Do you like the new Angel? Please R&R! 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Edonil: People seem to be enjoying this… I think I've done a fairly good job keeping the lot of you on edge… I'm so happy.

Disclaimer: FFIX doesn't belong to me.

Claimer: Crims, Sarah, and the mysterious girl do.

Advertisement: Please read the stories in my favourite stories list! They really are amazing!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Be careful!"

"What's with this- ARGH! Bleh!"

"I said be careful!"

"WAAAA!"

"What part of 'be careful' do you fools not understand?"

"Blank, you're driving; you have something to hold on to. We- AACK!"

"Morons."

It was stormy. Very stormy. Kuja had gone to the predetermined meeting place to meet Garland. Garland would get Queen Garnet's Eidolons, and Garland would leave Sarah alone. It should be simple…

Of course, the meeting place was in the middle of the ocean. The place where Kuja had traced Garland to, actually. The place with the now sunken island. And of course, something was up with the weather. These fools driving the boat thought it was just a bad day. Kuja new better. Something magical was affecting the weather.

"Hey Kuja! Come here!" Kuja turned to look at his brother. Zidane was huddled under a small overhang, as if it would somehow keep him dry.

"Why?"

"You're getting soaked!"

"So are you."

"Yes, but I have stuff nearby to grab if a wave tries to dump me into the ocean."

"Zidane, have you seen me having trouble standing?"

"Ye- No. Why not?"

"I'm hovering, Zidane. Perhaps you should try it, too. It is a highly useful skill, and keeps one from stumbling."

"Oh."

"Hey, Pretty Boy! Get under cover! There's a big 'un comin' this way!" Kuja turned to look at the driver, one of Zidane's friends. Pretty Boy? Kuja looked over at the wave in question; it was definitely large. Kuja casually strolled over to stand beside Zidane. The crew of the boat, those fools from Tantalus, glared at him.

Then the wave came, and everyone was much to busy trying to stay in one piece to worry about anything else.

---

The Angel carefully snuck into the teleport room. The Master had come here, and the Angel wanted to ask the Master something.

The Master wasn't in here. A pity. The Angel wasn't allowed in the room, though, so the Angel couldn't scan the teleporter for knowledge of the Master's location. Shrugging, the Angel turned to go.

There was a humming sound, and the Angel whirled around. The teleporters weren't supposed to do that. One of them was glowing faintly. The Master wouldn't want the Angel to be in here, but the Angel knew how to fix teleporters… Deciding that it would be best to fix it before it went awry and something bad happened, the Angel stepped into the room.

There was a blinding flash of light.

Then darkness.

---

He was wet. How Kuja hated being wet! And salt water! His make-up was probably smudged, his clothes would never be the same, his hair might never return to its neat and carefully styled look… How much worse could life get?

A glance at the bottom of the ship, where he could see the ocean through a huge gouge, answered that question.

The Tantalus fools quickly started dropping things on top of the hole, no doubt hoping to stop the boat from sinking. It was quite obviously futile. The hole was much to large. And Blank was no longer steering; something was going to happen in about five seconds.

Four. Three. Two. One.

A huge crack reverberated through the ship as it split in half.

---

Blank coughed up salt water. Ugh! Where was he? He hadn't seen any land nearby when he'd been steering…

"Blank! There you are!" It was Cinna. Blank sat up. "Where are we?"

"I dunno. Anybody know were we are?" There was a chorus of nos.

"We're on the island of Kola Tetla." Everyone turned to look at Kuja, who was calmly ringing out his hair.

"Where?"

"The island of Kola Tetla. A couple hundred years ago, there was an earthquake in this region, and the island sunk. I would assume we're in some sort of air pocket."

"Uh-huh." Baku looked around. A bunch of ruins, and a lot of moss. "Is there anything here anymore?"

"The ruins of a temple complex."

"What kind of temple?"

"I don't know. The books I read did not say. It had some connection with Terra, I believe. And something that I didn't understand. The book was in an archaic form of Gaian, and I do not speak archaic Gaian fluently."

"I see. Any idea how to get off this lump of land?"

"Judging by the way we came, I would suggest swimming."

"And what do we do when we get to the surface."

"When we reach the surface, it will take all our strength to stay there, because of the storm. Therefore, we will run out of energy, and probably drown."

"You're a bloody ray of sunshine, ain't cha?"

"I'm merely telling you the facts."

"So now what do we do?"

"Explore, I suppose. Wait a bit, and hope the storm subsides, and that somebody sends a rescue mission for us."

"Lovely."

Blank sighed. They were trapped on an underwater island, with no hope of getting off it and surviving, with an ex-mass-murderer. Lovely.

* * *

Edonil: So, what did you think? The next chapter should include some important plot points… Please R&R! 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Edonil: Ok, let's see if I am physically able to write anything to do with the plot… I wonder sometimes…

Disclaimer/Claimer: Nope, still don't own it. The lucky people at SquareSoft do, though. Of course, Crims, Sarah, and the third Angel are mine.

Advertisement: Come check out my personal website! Lots of fun stories (original, not fanfics), pictures, a Christmassy layout… It's awesome! I swear it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

There was nothing here that Kuja could see. He'd sort of hoped… It didn't matter. There was nothing down here but a few ruined temples. Interesting temples, ones that he would love to explore fully, but still just ruined temples.

There were no living things down here but the moss and themselves.

The storm would no doubt take at least a few days to blow away, so Kuja should have plenty of time to explore, if nothing else. So he did.

There were the remnants of books, soggy and disintegrating. A few mouldy bits of furniture. Lots of moss-covered rocks. Nothing exciting.

Then he came to the Teleport Room.

It was empty except for several large teleporters. The teleporters themselves looked completely broken. A magical scan confirmed it. Nothing here. But there was a door on the far side. Curious as to the rest of the complex, Kuja walked through it.

There were a lot of rooms. Rooms that looked very… odd. He'd gotten the impression that the temple had been deserted for perhaps a hundred years before the earthquake. Something about the Eidolons warning the folks inside. But judging by the placement of various odds and ends… The remains of a book, lying open beside a chair, as if someone had put it down for a moment, and never again picked it up. A cup with a dark solid inside- evaporated coffee- as if someone had put down the cup and forgotten to continue drinking it again. A pile of soggy papers on a desk, looking for all the world as if someone had been sorting through them just before the earthquake. Why? Someone must have been down here just before the earthquake. Either that, or this part of the complex hadn't been cleaned out; people had just dashed off, without taking their possessions.

Here was a bedroom. Several books were lying on the table, and another was lying open on the bed. There were clothes in the closet, and the laundry basket was half-full. Several pieces of paper, which looks like they might have once been written on, were scattered about. Hadn't the earthquake done any damage? Books should have fallen over, the coffee cup in the other room should have toppled, there should have been cracks in the walls… It didn't make sense.

"KUJA!" It was Zidane.

"Coming!" Kuja yelled back. There was something very odd about this place…

---

Baku looked around. What a weird place. It didn't look like it had been hit by an earthquake strong enough to sink it. But that Kuja was pretty smart. Even if he was psychotic.

"Hey Boss! Did ya hear that?" Blank asked.

"Hear what?"

"That noise. Sort of a crack sound, I guess."

"Nope."

"Should I go investigate?"

"Yeah, sure. Bring somebody with you; I don't trust this place."

"'K." Blank grabbed Zidane by the collar and dashed off.

---

"What was that for?" Zidane rubbed his neck.

"Th' Boss said to bring somebody."

"Did you have to strangle me?"

"Yup."

"I'll get you for that! Just you wait!"

"Sure you will."

"You don't believe me now, but when I tell Ruby that you've been-"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture!"

"So, why're we here?"

"Did ya hear that crack sound?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"We're investigating."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Something to do. It could be something dangerous, you know."

"If you drag me into a dangerous situation and get me killed, Dagger'll kill you."

"So don't get killed!"

The two walked in silence for several more minutes.

"What's that?" That was Zidane.

"What's what?"

"That."

"What?" Zidane sighed.

"That!" He pointed at a lump of something.

"I dunno. Wanna poke it?"

"After you."

"Chicken."

"And proud of it."

"Sheesh!" Blank grabbed a nearby stick, and walked towards the thing. "AAH!"

"What?" Zidane said from a safe distance.

"It moved!"

"Did ya poke it?"

"Not yet."

"Then why did it move?"

"I dunno."

"Well, what is it?"

"I dunno. It's covered by something."

"Covered by what?"

"Some sort of blanket."

"Then take the blanket off."

"You do it!"

"Wimp!"

"And proud of it!" By this time, Blank was standing beside Zidane. "Go on!"

"Sheesh!" Zidane grabbed Blank's stick, and walked over to the thing. Using the stick, he carefully tried to move the 'blanket'.

"Well?"

"It ain't a blanket, bro."

"Then what is it?"

"I dunno. Looks like feathers."

"Well toss them off!"

"They're attached to the thing."

"Ugh!" Both Zidane and Blank jumped at the sound. "Ugh!" the thing said again.

"Uh… Zidane, I think it's alive."

"And how do you figure that?" Zidane asked sarcastically.

"Well, one, it moved, two, it made noise, and three, it's standing behind you."

"WHAT?!" Zidane dashed to stand beside Blank. Sure enough, the thing was standing right behind where Zidane had been standing. And now that the thing was standing, Zidane and Blank got a better look at it.

"Great Eidolons…" Zidane whispered. Then, "KUJA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edonil: Duh duh duh! I hope you've figured out what the thing is by this point… Please R&R!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Edonil: I suppose I'll tell you what the thing is… Please remember to R&R! The more you R&R, the more I talk about you. Don't believe me? Just ask RefugeofSouls!

Disclaimer/Claimer: FFIX isn't mine. Crims, Sarah, and the third Angel are.

Advertisement: I got a domain name for my site! Please visit! Oh, and go view RefugeofSouls' page, because RefuseofSouls comments on my story a lot, and is therefore wonderful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"What is it?" Kuja wanted to go back and look at that temple some more. He didn't want to talk to Zidane. He didn't care what Zidane wanted to tell him.

"It's… It's… Look!" Kuja glanced over at where Zidane was pointing.

Then he stared.

She was humanoid, a little shorter than Kuja, and very pale. Her hair was the same colour as Crims's, except that it wasn't hair; it was a pile of feathers. She was dressed in a plain white, ill-fitting shirt and skirt, and was heavily bruised, as if she had recently suffered a lot of abuse.

But more importantly, her hair was the same colour as Crims's, and otherwise, she looked just like Kuja.

"My gosh," he whispered. "What on Gaia…?"

---

The Angel rubbed her head. It hurt. What was that flash…? Why were these people staring at her? Who were they? What happened?

The teleporter must have gone off. That wasn't good. The Angel turned around to go back to the teleporter. Hopefully she would be able to get back without the Master finding out-

"Wait!" one of the people called. The Angel obediently turned around. It was the newcomer. He reminded her of someone… Where had she seen him before… Was he…?

"You… Are you the First Angel?" The Angel asked in Terran. If he understood her, he probably was. If he didn't understand, she wouldn't have made an embarrassing accusation.

"Y-Yes." The First Angel- Kuja?- looked startled. "Who are you?"

"I am the Third Angel. If you will excuse me, I must be getting back-"

"Wait! What was that? Third Angel? There is no Third Angel!"

"I'm afraid that you are incorrect."

"Kuja, I think she's telling the truth." That was from the blond-haired boy with the tail. "Hi, Third Angel. I'm Zidane, Angel Number Two. This here is Kuja, of course. And what are you called?" His red-haired companion looked rather confused. He probably couldn't speak Terran.

"I am the Third Angel."

"And do you have a name?"

"Third Angel."

"Um… Ok. So, tell me, where did you come from?"

"My home."

"Uh-huh. And where is that?"

"The Isle of Kola Tetla."

"But… We're _on_ Kola Tetla. If this is your home, it's been underwater for several centuries."

"What?!" The Angel was rather surprised by this. Underwater…?

"It sank in an earthquake."

"But… I was there not five minutes ago!"

"Time!" yelled Kuja. Both the Angel and Zidane looked at him curiously. "I didn't understand part of the document I read on Kola Tetla. It said something about "gone from time". I was thinking it meant that the island disappeared, thus removing it from time. But I bet it meant it quite literally! Garland was experimenting with some sort of time-travel right before I left! He must have found a way of travelling through time!"

"I guess so… Hey! I just thought of something! Kuja, remember how you traced Garland here when he took… Remember how you traced Garland here? But something didn't make sense? That was it! He took… He came here at a different time!"

"Indeed. Wait a minute! Does that mean…?" Kuja turned to the Angel. He looked at her intently for a moment, then asked, "Do you… Who are your parents?"

"The Master never said." Kuja and Zidane both looked rather depressed. "He kept talking about irony, and my killing my 'parents, the traitors'," she added, hoping to cheer them up.

"Then… Would you mind if I magically scanned you?"

"Not at all." The Angel held out a hand, which Kuja took. He closed his eyes, and his brow furrowed in concentration. Then his eyes shot open and he dropped her hand.

"You… You're… Zidane! It's her!"

"What?!"

"I don't understand…" The Angel was quite confused.

"You… My daughter was kidnapped by Garland recently. And you're genetics… But she was under a month old!"

"I have been with the Master since I was less than a month old."

"Then you… You're my daughter!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edonil: More reunion stories to follow. Please, R&R! Remember what I said!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Edonil: Sorry I've been so long! I was in the school musical (Cabaret) all last week, and haven't gotten to bed until after midnight, and had to get up early for school, so time has been very limited. I had so many emails to sort through… Anyway, I'm back! One more week until Christmas holidays! Yay!

Answers: These are answers to questions asked in reviews. Let's see… "I thought the baby was killed." No, it wasn't. Go back and read _very carefully_. I'll explain more in this chapter or the next… Probably this one. Moving on. "Get Kuja some new (manly) clothes." No. I find his clothes, or lack thereof, amusing. "More Eiko!" No. I do not like Eiko. I find her quite annoying, in fact. "Has Kuja changed his clothes from the GAY ones he used 2 wear?" No, he hasn't. And I would correct you on the use of gay (gay is not an insult!), but technically you aren't all that incorrect in your current usage. Unless you mean "happy", of course. And I think that's all of your time I'll waste.

Disclaimer: Let's see… Nope, don't own FFIX. Too bad.

Claimer: Hmm… I own Crims, Sarah, Kuja's daughter… Go me!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"What do you think?"

"'Bout what?"

"About Kuja's daughter, you nitwit!"

"Oh, right. I dunno."

"You dunno?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"I… dunno."

"You two gonna sit there all day, talkin' 'bout nothin', or are ya gonna find a way to get us off this rock?"

"Uh…"

"MOVE!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Right away, Boss!"

Baku turned to Kuja. "I don't suppose you know when the storm will go away?"

"Actually, I have a theory."

"Really? Let's hear it."

"When… When my daughter came here, she was in essence putting herself back into the flow of time. Therefore, there were a lot of magical energies in the air. The energies would have collided, creating the storm that destroyed our boat. Now that she's here, the storm should have begun subsiding. We should now try to find a way to contact someone who can come pick us up."

"I see. BLANK! CINNA! GET YOUR REARS OVER HERE PRONTO!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"You two go find some way of contactin' Alexandria. But don't you do the contactin'; leave that to somebody with a brain!"

"I've got a brain, Boss."

"I wonder, sometimes. Now MOVE!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Right away, Boss!"

"Now, Kuja, I'm gonna go look in that temple over there. You stay here, with… her. If anyone comes looking for me, tell 'em where I am."

Kuja watched Baku walk away. The man wasn't very intelligent. Going into a strange temple that contained a way to leave the flow of time… Stupid, stupid, stupid. Sighing, Kuja walked over to where his daughter was sitting.

She was huddled as small as she possibly could, shivering. Kuja would have healed her bruises, but he had very little healing talent, and besides, he wanted to conserve his energy, just in case. No point in using it all on something that might not work. But she didn't look very healthy…

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him. Was she… crying?

"Yes," she whispered. Her eyes gave away the lie.

"No, you aren't. What's wrong?" Kuja sat down beside her. She immediately skirted away.

"Nothing." Kuja simply raised an eyebrow. "It's… The Master will be angry at me! And when he's angry, he hurts me! I don't want to be hurt…"

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you," Kuja assured her. She didn't look convinced.

"Nothing can hide from the Master. He knows everything."

"I lived with him for longer than you did. Don't worry, he doesn't know everything." She still looked scared. Kuja decided to change the subject. "So… Do you have a name?"

"Third Angel."

"What did Garland call you?"

"Third Angel. Sometimes he just called me "Angel", or "My Angel". Or Girl, Wench, Useless Whor-"

"I get the point," Kuja put in hurriedly. He had to work to keep his face emotionless. Garland was a… There were no words to describe him! Hurting Kuja's daughter, oppressing her, making her feel worthless… Kuja would get him!

---

Garland kicked the table. Curses! She'd gotten away. He'd checked the Monitor, a large machine that recorded all happenings in the temple, and quickly realized that his Angel had gotten away accidentally. Or not so accidentally, perhaps. Meddlesome fools…

He'd destroyed Kuja's daughter! He'd taken her when she was young, and open to influence. She couldn't even speak! He'd never told her about her parents, made sure she never even thought she was related… She was nothing like Kuja! He'd made sure of it! In essence, he'd destroyed Kuja's daughter! But now she had left. And if his estimations were correct, she was now with Kuja! Kuja was many things, but he wasn't an idiot! And Garland couldn't simply go back in time to before she'd gotten away and stop her! He was in a place that was of no time at all! One can't go back in time when one is not in the flow of time!

It wasn't fair! She'd been his Angel, a malleable soul for his taking! But she was gone! And he couldn't get her back! The only way to retrieve her was to go back into the flow of time and kidnap her again. But that would definitely send Kuja into a trance, which was the last thing Garland wanted… And the trade for Garnet's Eidolons was now useless. Kuja would never do it. And besides, Garland had nothing to kill Sarah with anyway. Unless he kidnapped her… No, that wouldn't work; security was on full alert, and he'd never get close enough.

Curses! All his plans thwarted by a single mistake!

* * *

Edonil: What think you? Good or bad? Please R&R! 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Edonil: Me again! I promise there will be many more chapters over Christmas break (when I have time). Just one more week… Oh, and I'm going to try to write at least fifty chapters in this story. Aren't you excited? (I must be insane…)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. SquareSoft does.

Claimer: I own Crims, Sarah, Nameless Angel, and this fic.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Hey Blank!"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think this does?"

"No idea. D'ya think it's dangerous, Cinna?"

"No clue. Wanna test it?"

"How're we gonna do that?"

"Uh… Poke it?"

"I think I've already learned not to poke things."

"Oh, right. That Angel-thing."

"So… What're we gonna do?"

"Throw something at it?"

"Ok. Stand back!" Blank picked up a rock, made sure he was far, _far_ away, and threw it at the strange device.

Nothing happened.

"Uh… D'ya think we can get closer?" Cinna asked.

"Dunno. I guess so. You go first."

"Why me?"

"I threw the rock. Now it's your turn to do something."

"Uh… Dammit!" Cinna cautiously crept forward. He stopped when he was a foot away from it. "Now what?"

"Touch it!"

"You touch it! I crept forward!"

"You're already over there!"

"Ok, Ok…" Cinna hesitantly reached out a hand and touched it.

Nothing happened.

"I'll go get the Boss," Blank said, turning.

"But- He left me alone! Dammit! It could be dangerous!" Cinna started pacing. He tripped on the machine.

Nothing happened.

---

Kuja glared at Blank. Fool! Touching an unidentified object in a place like this… Gaians were morons. There was no other explanation.

Then Blank pointed at the "machine", and Kuja had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Blank asked. Kuja only laughed harder.

"That's… a… flower!" he gasped finally.

"WHAT?!"

"It's a flower! Taraxacum officinale weber, also known as the dandelion. A flower indigenous to Terra before the Collapse."

"That's a flower?" Cinna asked dubiously. "It looks like an evil machine of doom!"

"Yeah," Blank agreed. "I mean, what kind of flower is all puffy and whitish?"

"Watch," Kuja instructed. He bent over, picked the dandelion, and blew, sending the seeds floating through the air- in the direction of Cinna and Blank.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! BOSS!!! HE'S KILLING US!!!" Kuja chuckled as the two ran off. Tossing the stem onto the ground, he glanced around, looking for more dandelions to terrorize the Gaians with.

And then he saw it.

"Baku!" Kuja called. "I think I've found something that could be of some use!"

---

Baku looked at the strange machine. "And you say you can use this to contact somebody?"

"Yes, I think so. It could take a bit of work, of course, but I think it can be done. I only hope I have a strong enough connection…"

"Hey Boss!" It was Zidane. Baku turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I just talked to Cinna and Blank. They say Kuja here attacked 'em with a 'killer flower of doom'."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain." Both Baku and Zidane looked over at Kuja, who was holding a strange puff-ball in his hand. "This is a dandelion- it's a flower from Terra. After blooming, the dandelion emits seeds into this puff-ball state. The seeds are designed to be carried away by the wind, like so." Kuja blew gently, sending the seeds into the air. "It's completely harmless. It's commonly thought of as a weed."

"I see… Zidane, you go- Actually, I think I'll go yell at 'em. The morons! Afraid of a flower! Kuja, try an' contact somebody!" Baku huffed off.

---

"You found a way of contacting someone?" Zidane asked. Kuja nodded.

"This machine has the power to infiltrate someone's mind. I'm going to use it to talk to someone in Alexandria."

"So you can use that thing to talk to anybody?"

"No. I need to have a strong connection with the person I'm contacting."

"So who are you gonna contact?"

"Crims."

"Ok. Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all."

---

"_Crims!" There was no answer. "Crims!" Still no reply. Why not? Kuja bent all his thoughts on her name. "CRIMS!" He felt…something. But then it was gone._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?_" Kuja was not precisely in his body at the moment, but if he had been, he would have jumped. That _definitely_ wasn't Crims!_

"_Who are you?"_

"I AM THIS MACHINE. WHAT DO YOU WANT?_"_

"_I want to contact somebody."_

"WHO?_"_

"_Her name is Crims. But this isn't working."_

"IS CRIMS HER FULL NAME?_"_

"_No..."_

"THEN DO NOT THINK IT. IT WILL NOT WORK. TRY THINKING OF _HER_, NOT A NAME SHE HAS CHOSEN TO USE._"_

"_Thank you." Kuja envisioned her lustrous crimson hair, her deep purple eyes, her quirky smile…_

"_Huh?"_

"_Crims?"  
_

"_Yes? What is this…?"_

"_It's me, Kuja!"_

"_KUJA! Are you alright? We lost contact with your ship…"_

"_There was a storm, and the ship sank. We're on the underwater isle where- I forgot to tell you! Our daughter is alive!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I don't have time to explain… I don't know how well this thing works. Do you still have the coordinates to the isle?"_

"_Yes. Kuja, I don't understand-"_

"_I'll explain later. Can you get a ship there?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How soon?"  
_

"_Um… I suppose by airship it's only a couple of hours…"_

"_Ok, come to the spot of the isle, and stay there. I'll contact you every hour or so, ok?"_

"_Alright. Kuja, can you please explain-"_

"CONVERSATION TERMINATED._"_

---

Kuja opened his eyes slowly. He felt very… groggy. But he'd gotten through! Help was coming… He'd just have to wait.

---

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please, Dagger, we must hurry! I'm so worried…"

"Alright, Crims. Steiner!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Prepare an airship. Give these coordinates to the captain. I want to be there as soon as possible!" Steiner nodded, and left.

Dagger sighed. Zidane was alright. He was alive and well. All was wonderful…

"Dagger…"

"Yes, Crims?"

"I was thinking about something Kuja said…"

"What did he say?"

"He said… He said my daughter… is alive."

* * *

Edonil: One more chapter done! Go me! Please R&R! 


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Edonil: Good news! More pics of Kuja! Go to my bio to learn more.

Disclaimer/Claimer: If you've gotten this far into the fanfic and still need me to tell you… Look at the beginning of the last chapter.

Advertisement: Want to see an awesome page? Go to 'www . geocities . com / edonilalanthaanulo / tochange' to see pictures of various To Change characters (remove the spaces).

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Avylonn stared glumly out the tavern window. It was raining. She was leaving bright (or not so bright, given the weather) and early the next morning. And Saniiro had had to run off for a moment. He would be back, but… Life wasn't fair.

She still hadn't decided whether or not to tell Saniiro about Garland and her past. She probably _should_, but… People seemed to think she had forgotten. Maybe she should just forget. It wouldn't hurt anybody for her to forget…

---

Garland smiled. It was too easy. The Third Angel was falling into a trap, and she wouldn't know until it was _far_ too late. Kuja wouldn't know until the Third Angel had been taken from him. It was perfect.

Then Garland only had a few other minor things to keep him occupied. Disposing of anyone who would get in the way of him plans, breaking the Third Angel, making her forget what had happened… It ought to be… _fun_.

"Master!" Garland stared at the overambitious moron. The idiot shifted nervously.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go! We want everything to be perfect! The Third Angel must not suspect!"

"Yes, Master. But I thought you should know…" Garland's glare slowly turned into a smile.

"Wonderful. See to it!"

"Yes, Master."

It was perfect. The pieces were all falling into play. Soon, the Third Angel would be returned…

---

"There you are!" Saniiro kissed Avylonn, then sat down opposite her at the table. "I was wondering whether you'd gotten lost," she said plaintively.

"Me? Lost?" he asked, smiling. "You must be joking!" Then he frowned a little.

"What is it?" Avylonn asked.

"Avylonn, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's… I've seen your father before, Avylonn. I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't like him. He killed my parents."

Avylonn's jaw dropped. Her _father_ had…? She knew what he'd done, of course, but before he'd just killed 'people', not anyone she had a connection with…

"Oh my gosh… Saniiro, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. I just thought you should know."

"Yes…" Should she tell him? He'd told her… "Saniiro, I, too, have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Avylonn slowly told him about herself, of growing up on Kola Tetla. She told him everything, not sparing the details. She told him more than she'd told her parents. He listened intently, not saying anything. When she was finished, he sat back in his chair, looking astonished.

"Wow… Uh… I don't… My gosh… Wow." He looked at her curiously. "That explains a lot." Seeing her questioning look, he added, "I was wondering how Kuja could have a sixteen-year-old daughter."

A scream tore through the air. Saniiro jumped to his feet. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll be right back, I promise…" He then dashed out the door.

Avylonn sighed. It was getting late. She didn't like to think about saying goodbye to him… Then she had an idea. Pulling a piece of paper and pencil out of her boot (she had no pockets), she quickly wrote a short goodbye letter, and left it on the table. Then, with one last glance at it, she left for the palace.

---

Saniiro looked around, curious. Where had Avylonn gone? There was nothing at her table but a scrap of paper. He wandered over, and looked at it.

The words made him feel light-headed.

She was gone.

* * *

Edonil: Sorry, for the shortness, but I'm gonna go work on another chapter right now! The chapter just wanted to end here… The letter said something along the lines of 'I love you. Goodbye.' I didn't write it out because I didn't think it would sound right… I've never had a date in my life, so I'm not too sure how these things work… Anyway, enough maundering. R&R! 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Edonil: Someone wanted to know when we'd know her name. It's revealed in this chapter. I'll put the pronunciation at the bottom of the page. Oh, and I have the pic of her done. Also at the bottom.

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own the same stuff I didn't in the last chapter. I own the same stuff I owned in the last chapter. Amazing.

Advertisement: Wanna learn more about me? Just go to www . edonil . co . nr (without the spaces- fanfiction is being annoying!) and go to my "About Me" page! I'm having a fun time being quizzed about the most random things by a friend… And while you're at my site, check out my original fiction!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. Do you think so?"

"I… don't know. What were you like as a teenager?"

"Why are you asking me? She looks more like you! She was raised more like you were!"

"Crims, you're a girl. I'm a guy. Do all girls lie on their beds and stare at the ceiling all day?"

"I didn't. Of course, I'm not like most girls. Besides, she wasn't lying there _all_ day; I took her shopping."

"Did you buy her anything?"

"Clothes. Lipstick. She declined my offer to buy her any other kind of make-up. Books."

"She likes to read?"

"She says that she never had time to do anything… before. But she says that when she had time, she would read."

"Really? What kind of books?"

"Tragedies."

"Oh. Is that normal?"

The Angel rolled over. Did her parents think she couldn't hear them? They were in the room right beside hers! Perhaps they weren't as smart as they looked.

_Now, that's not nice. They're your parents; they are very relieved they've found you, and aren't thinking clearly. They'll be more normal in a few days. Hopefully._

"I need her for a moment. What do I call her?"

"I told you, she doesn't have a name."

"That's why I need her. What do I call? 'Daughter'?"

"Coming!" the Angel yelled, getting up. Her parents looked very discombobulated when she entered the room.

"Could you hear us?" her father asked.

"Every word. The walls aren't very thick."

"I see… Alright, then, your mother wants to talk to you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Daughter… You need a name."

"I do?" The thought had never occurred to the Angel. She was the Third Angel. That was her name. She'd fantasized briefly over having a name, but that had been when she was young. To actually have a name…

"I agree." That was her father. "Uh… I suppose you might want to choose it yourself."

"Ok… Let me think… Can I tell you later?"

"Of course."

---

Kuja watched his daughter leave the room. Soon she would have a name. Good. If his knowledge of the human mind was any good, she would gain a true identity soon after. She was still a little unsure how to act.

He heard the sound of talking in the next room. Listening carefully, he discovered his daughter was muttering. He could hear her, and the sound of the pages of a book being flipped.

"Hmm… No… What on Gaia? No… Maybe… Hmm…" He heard her close the book. "Maybe in here… Wait! What about…" Another book was leafed through. "There! Perfect!" A moment later, she was standing in the doorway.

"You're back already?" Crims asked, looking mildly surprised. The Angel nodded.

"I think I've found a name. _Avylonn_. What do you think?"

"I recognize that… From a book, isn't it?" Kuja asked. She nodded. "I like it." It was a good name; the character named Avylonn was very agreeable. Perhaps that was why his daughter- Avylonn- had chosen it.

"So do I. Now, Avylonn, would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Avylonn nodded.

---

Steiner looked warily at the letter. It was written lilac parchment. All he could see of the wording was the name, written on the outside: _"The Tribal Family"_. The sealing wax was silver, with the image of a dragon imprinted into it. Steiner hadn't opened it, as it wasn't addressed to him, but he already knew who it was from.

Kuja.

"Hey Steiner! Whatcha got there?" Steiner turned to see the monkey-tailed Prince-Consort.

"A letter. For you."

"Really? I feel so special…" Zidane took the letter and opened it. He glanced through it briefly. "Hey! It's from Kuja! Hmm… Cool. Excuse me; I have to go find Dagger."

"Good news?" Steiner inquired curiously. From Zidane's reaction he had gathered that Kuja wasn't going to die or something else wonderful.

"Yeah. His daughter's got a name now. Avylonn."

"Lovely…" Steiner already didn't like the girl, and he didn't even know her. But he didn't like the other two angels, so she would be no exception.

* * *

Edonil: Ok, here's the pronunciation of Avylonn: A-vih-lon (Like Avalon, from Arthurian legend). And her picture can be found at 

www . geocities . com / edonilalanthaanulo / dolls / mystories / TAvylonn . gif(without the spaces, of course).


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Edonil: Yay! Christmas holidays! I'm so happy… I'll try to update a few times, I promise!

Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX… Well, it actually wasn't all that cold today, and it still hasn't snowed (as usual), despite the fact I live in Canada, but if I owned FFIX, I would hire someone to wrap Christmas presents for me.

Claimer: Crims, Sarah, and Avylonn are all mine.

Advertisement: Yin is Good with the power to do Evil. Yang is Evil with the power to do Good. When they merge, they are the legendary Gemini. To read about Yin and Yang, go to my FictionPress account, and read the story 'Gemini'. (I've been working on it for over a month, and it's a short story! It must be good!)

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Is this normal?"

"I… don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't! I was weird when I was a kid, Kuja, so I don't know how she's supposed to act!"

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"I hung out with weird people."

"SHUT UP IN THERE!"

"Kuja, I think she can hear us."

"OF COURSE I CAN HEAR YOU! YOU'RE ONLY IN THE NEXT ROOM!"

"Crims, do you think-" With a sigh, Avylonn reached over and turned on some music. Maximum volume. It took perhaps twenty seconds for her father to appear in the doorway.

His mouth moved, but the music was too loud, and Avylonn couldn't hear him. He glared, then yelled, "TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" Shrugging, Avylonn complied.

"Happy?"

"Yes… Avylonn, are you sure you don't want to listen to something more… hip?" Avylonn looked at him curiously. More hip? Why?

"I like this, Father."

"Yes, but… Girls your age shouldn't be listening to gothic church organ music."

"I like it."

"Alright… Dinner will be soon."

_They don't know. They don't understand. They wanted me to be more assertive. Do they think I couldn't hear them? But I heard them. I heard every word. Now I'm more assertive. I have an 'identity'. They should be happy. Why aren't they? I don't care. They wanted me to be more individual. They wanted me to stop moping. They got what they wanted. They should be happy…_

---

"Crims, what should we do?"

"I don't know. AVYLONN! DINNER! Kuja, hand me that spoon, would you?"

"Do you think perhaps we should move into the city? Perhaps seeing people her own age…"

"Which city?"

"Um… I suppose it will have to be on the Mist Continent. Maybe… Treno?"

"No. I grew up there, remember. It was… horrible."

"But she will grow up with the nobles… I suppose it would be best if we tried somewhere else first. Treno has too much deceit and fakery. It would be too confusing."

"Yes… I suppose Burmecia is out of the question?"

"I destroyed it, remember?"

"Indirectly."

"Still, I destroyed it. What about Alexandria? We could pay my brother a visit."

"I suppose… AVYLONN! YOUR DINNER'S GETTING COLD!" Avylonn's gothic church music began blaring again.

Kuja looked at Crims. Crims looked at Kuja. They'd tried to get her to stop turning up her music, to stop reading depressing poetry, to stop leafing through tragedies and melodramas… Avylonn was a very troublesome child.

"Alexandria, you say?"

---

Zidane paced anxiously. Kuja was coming to visit. He'd written Zidane a letter, saying he wanted to immerse his daughter into society. It sounded reasonable to Zidane… But then Kuja had said that Avylonn was 'difficult'. Steiner had immediately rejected the notion. Everyone else figured that Kuja just didn't know how to behave around teenagers.

"Zidane! There you are!" Zidane looked up to see Dagger. "I've been looking for you!"

"What do you need?" Zidane asked, after passionately kissing her.

"Some of Uncle Cid's diplomats just arrived. I have to go visit with them. Will you apologize to Kuja and Crims?"

"Of course. Go enjoy- Go talk to them." Dagger grinned. Enjoy oneself around diplomats?

---

Steiner paced anxiously. That little witch was coming! What was he going to do? Three Angels in the same place… It was horrible. Absolutely horrible!

"Hey, Rusty!" Steiner turned to glare at Zidane.

"I am Captain Adelbert-"

"Steiner of the Knights of Pluto, you insolent fool," Zidane finished for him. "Really, you shouldn't call the spouse of the reining monarch 'you insolent fool'.

"You _are_ an insolent fool," Steiner sniffed. "Not to mention that calling the Captain of the Knights of Pluto 'Rusty' could lead to a coup."

"Details! So, are they here yet?"

"No."

"You don't want them to come, do you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Kuja is a maniac who tried to destroy the world, Crims is a promiscuous scoundrel who bore the child of Kuja, and Avylonn is the Third Angel."

"Hmm… I can't really argue with that… But how is being the Third Angel a bad thing?"

"I do not like the first two Angels."

"Good point."

The two stood in silence for several long moments. Steiner was trying to look official and impressive, and not glare at the 'spouse of the reining monarch', who was studying him curiously. Finally, Steiner lost patience.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You're looking at me!"

"Yeah… I've been wondering, is there any particular reason you don't like me?"

"You're a thief and a scoundrel and a low-life-"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture."

---

Zidane could not understand Steiner. The man seemed nice enough, but he really didn't like Zidane. Back at the Iifa Tree, Steiner had been almost _civil_, but now… Steiner had been ok for the first few months after Zidane's return, but then Zidane and Dagger had announced they were getting married, and… Steiner was just confusing.

---

Beatrix sighed. She had hoped the men would settle their differences… No such luck. She loved Steiner dearly, but he could be so _stupid_ sometimes! Why couldn't he just admit it! Beatrix knew that Steiner didn't hate Zidane; he admired him. It was blatantly obvious! But Steiner didn't know how to express his admiration, so he tried to put Zidane down… It didn't make sense.

---

Zidane looked up. There was the airship. Good. He really wanted to meet Avylonn. She must have changed from the scared little girl Zidane had seen before. Of course, she couldn't be too different; she had suffered through a lot. But seeing her as a normal teenager could be interesting.

"Kuja!" Kuja smiled as he stepped off the airship. "How was the journey?"

"Just fine. Zidane, this is my daughter, Avylonn." Zidane looked over at the airship. It was Avylonn. She was definitely dressed… differently. She wore a long crimson skirt covered in a black fishnet skirt with a black flame pattern. She had two shirts: a red fishnet one with tights sleeves, and a black fishnet one with loose sleeves and several strategically placed black flames. Her hair looked incredibly like Kuja's had when he had been in Trance: red and feathery. Zidane hadn't noticed before, but her eyes were bright red, and apparently her earlier paleness was not the cold, but how she was naturally. She really did look like Kuja.

"It's nice to see you again, Avylonn," Zidane said politely. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steiner, who looked like he was about to suffer from apoplexy. Clearly Steiner wasn't used to seeing Zidane acting polite.

"Hello," she said quietly. "It's nice to see you too." She looked around curiously.

"This is Steiner, Avylonn. Say hello, Steiner."

"Hello."

"Good Steiner. Now why don't you lead these nice people to their rooms?" Steiner glared, but then glanced at Kuja.

"It would be my pleasure."

---

Avylonn glanced around the room. It was so… _different_ from her room in the Desert Palace. Which made a certain amount of sense, of course. Her room in the Desert Palace had been completely revamped. The walls were a deep wine-purple, and there were black velvet cloths draped around the room. Her huge four-poster bed had wine-purple curtains, and her sheets were a deep blood-red. It was nice and… gloomy. But this room had white walls, an open window, white sheets… Of course, she was guest, so it wouldn't be polite to complain. It could be worse. She could still be living with the Master…

_No, not the Master. Garland. I have to get used to saying it. His hold on me is gone. My father fought it. He escaped. Zidane fought it. He escaped. Now I, too, will fight it. I _will_ be free! I will!_

Avylonn walked over to the window, curious. She'd never seen so many bright colours before in her life! The Desert Palace was white, purple, and silver, except for her room, of course. But here… Reds, blues, yellows, oranges, greens, indigos… So many colours. And the people! How could they stand it, being all squished together like that? That annoying hum of people talking, children laughing, pigeons squawking… She felt like she was going to go insane!

_I'll have to get used to it. Perhaps I should go explore. Yes. That's what I'll do. What time is it? Early afternoon, judging by the sun. I'll go tell my parents I want to explore the town. I've studied maps. I know my way around, right? I'll be fine._

And with that thought in mind, Avylonn left her room.

* * *

Edonil: Six pages! Yay! You like? Another sub-plot will soon come into play… R&R! 


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Edonil: Me again! I have so many ideas for other fanfics I could do… When you review, perhaps you could tell me which is the best. They are: Crims's life, what happened immediately after Zidane got back, or something involving Steiner and Beatrix. They would all probably tie in to this.

Disclaimer: If you still think I might actually own FFIX, you really aren't that bright, are you?

Claimer: Believe it or not, I still own Crims, Avylonn, Sarah, and Saniiro.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Alexandria was very… _interesting_. The people were noisy and pushy and rude, but Avylonn didn't mind much. This was the third day she'd been here, and the quaint little town still fascinated her.

There was so much to see! The children were very friendly, and her hair never failed to interest some of them. The adults were very wary around her, probably because of her strong resemblance to Kuja, but they had just cause. The first day, Avylonn had only lasted a few hours before having to go inside; the sheer number of people was terrifying. But now it was getting late, and people were vanishing into their homes. It was… nice. No loud noises, no crowded streets. Much nicer than during the day time. She probably ought to return to the Palace; she wasn't normally out so late. But she never joined everyone for dinner anyway (she preferred to eat in solitude), so they wouldn't know.

---

What was she still doing outside? And in this part of town! Didn't she know better? Probably not; Saniiro had watched her for several days, and she gawked as much as any country girl. But she didn't act like one. Her poise and bearing suggested almost royal parentage. Her clothes suggested a fair amount of wealth. And her physical appearance… He had heard rumours that the man who had destroyed Alexandria, Kuja, had a daughter, and that she was in her mid-teens… Could this be her? Rumour had it Kuja was in Alexandria Palace…

Why had she not gone inside? She was in the very worst part of town! And she hadn't even glanced at him; Saniiro could do anything he wanted to her, and she wouldn't know until it was too late…

---

Avylonn looked around curiously. Now she was all alone. It was as if the sun going down meant that people went inside, and no one dare break the rule. How curious. Of course, now she could examine the town better, even though it was getting dark. She had fairly good eyesight-

"'Ello, Darlin'." Avylonn looked up to see an unkempt man dressed in a mass of mis-matched clothes.

"Hello, Sir," she said, inclining her head politely. His accent alone said she was safe; the Ma- _Garland_ had been much more sophisticated, and Avylonn had never met an unkind civilian.

"Out kinda late, ain'cha?" he asked, moving closer. Avylonn frowned slightly. Was there some kind of rule about being out this late…?

"I'm new to these parts, and was exploring," she explained.

"New? 'Ow sweet. An' whereabouts is ya from?"

"The Forgotten Continent."

"Really now? Not many people out that way." He was coming closer and closer. Avylonn instinctively moved back a step. "What'sa matter? You 'fraid o' little old me?" He grinned, showing rotten yellow teeth. Avylonn didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she was getting rather uncomfortable…

"I am sorry. I am not used to talking with people; I have spent much of my life alone."

"Really now? That's just… lovely." He came even closer. Then his hand shot out, and he grabbed her. Pulling her close, he covered her mouth with his hand. "No use screamin', Darlin'; no one will hear you."

"I will." Avylonn tried to twist and look at whoever had spoken, but failed miserably.

"Saniiro," her captor whispered. "Why're ya 'ere? I thought ya were… elsewhere."

"Let go of her."

"But Saniiro, ol' buddy ol' pal, I ain't doin' nothin'! She likes me, don't ya?" He turned and glared at Avylonn. "_Don't ya?_" Avylonn was being held so tightly she could barely breathe, so she could neither confirm nor deny it.

"Let go of her." Avylonn hoped that her savoir was as nice as he seemed. The man who had grabbed her certainly wasn't.

"Fine, fine, but ya remember this, Saniiro: Me 'n me buddies'll get ya good!" Then the man let go of Avylonn. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. When she looked up, he was gone.

She turned to look at Saniiro. He was medium height, with thick black hair, dark brown eyes, and heavily tanned skin. He was dressed much in the matter of the last man, in a mess of clothes, all layered on top of each other. He didn't look that bad…

"Are you alright?" he asked. Avylonn nodded, not wanting to talk. "You should be more careful," he told her. "It's not safe to travel these streets at night. Ever since the city was destroyed, there have been thousands of hidden places for the worst of men to live in."

"Thank you for saving me, Sir."

"Call me Saniiro." He offered her his hand, which Avylonn accepted. Once she was on her feet, she said,

"I'm Avylonn."

"Please to meet you," he said, inclining his head. "And now I suggest you hurry home. Your family will be frantic."

"I doubt that. I do not generally join them for dinner."

"Still, they might notice your absence. And there are many evil men out here. Would you like me to escort you?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Avylonn was starting to be very scared. Saniiro _seemed_ nice, but…

---

He didn't understand her. Was she always this naive? She seemed to know _nothing_ of city life! Of course, if what she had said earlier was true, that was because of lack of experience. Still…

"Where do you live?" Saniiro inquired.

"Alexandria Palace."

"Really? That's… interesting." Going near the Palace could be… interesting. Captain Steiner did not particularly like Saniiro. But Avylonn seemed so scared. He _had_ to escort her home.

He had thought when he was watching her that she wouldn't know she was in danger until it was too late; he was right. She wasn't too intelligent. If she lived in Alexandria Palace, maybe it was because she was a noble. Nobles were generally airheads. But she said she was from the Forgotten Continent…

"Might I inquire who your parents are?" he asked finally. She looked at him.

"Kuja and Crims."

Kuja. He was right. She was Kuja's daughter. But… It was impossible! How could Kuja have a teenage daughter? And how could his daughter be so naive? Kuja was sadistic, and his daughter should have been used to seeing evil… It didn't make sense.

Saniiro heard a clanking sound. Lovely. It would have been nice if she hadn't been missed; Saniiro had no desire to see Captain Steiner. But the bloke was headed straight for them. Splendid. Perhaps he liked Avylonn, and would be grateful that Saniiro saved her…

"Avylonn! There you are!" Steiner glanced over at Saniiro. "Saniiro! What are you doing? Are you responsible for her being out so late?"

"Captain Steiner, Saniiro saved me," Avylonn said quickly.

"What?"

"Lady Avylonn was waylaid by a miscreant, and I got rid of him," Saniiro explained.

"I'm sure you arran-"

"Thank you, Saniiro," put in General Beatrix, who had finally caught up with the Captain. "I'm sure Avylonn's parents would thank you too, if they were here. We will take her now."

"Fare thee well, Lady Avylonn," Saniiro said politely.

"Goodbye, Saniiro. Thank you for saving me."

Then Avylonn left, escorted by General Beatrix and Captain Steiner. Saniiro sighed. She was very pretty…

* * *

Edonil: So, what think you all? You like? If so, R&R! And remember to tell me what other fanfic(s) I should work on! 


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Edonil: Once again, please tell me what you think I should work on for my other fanfic. If you say nothing, I'll just have to choose on my own… Or choose all three, which will slow down updates immensely.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Claimer: Yep, still own Avylonn, Crims, Sarah, and Saniiro.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"She WHAT?!"

"Kuja, please calm down."

"But… She could have been hurt or killed or-"

SMACK!

Steiner was having trouble keeping a straight face. Avylonn was in bed, and Steiner had come to tell Kuja and Crims what had happened. If Steiner had believed it possible, he would have said Kuja had changed; Kuja was definitely worried about his daughter. Crims was much calmer. Although slapping her… _boyfriend_ wasn't exactly calm…

"Sit down and shut up, Kuja," Crims ordered. He obeyed. "Now Steiner, tell us about this 'Saniiro'. You say he is not to be trusted?"

Steiner nodded. "That is correct. He wanted to be one of the Knights of Pluto several years ago, when he first came to Alexandria, not long after it was destroyed." Steiner shot Kuja a dirty look. Kuja met it calmly. "As he had not been a citizen of Alexandria long, he was on probation first, of course. During his probation, however, he was unruly and obstructive. He didn't follow orders. I told him to shape up or get lost. He did neither. He started complaining about the way the Knights of Pluto were run. I told him to go. He left the Knights of Pluto, but started causing trouble in the town. He was pretty smart, though; whenever he caused trouble, he'd also do something good, so we couldn't arrest him without looking like morons. Finally, we told him he'd be banished if he gave us any more trouble. He's been keeping a low profile for a couple years, now. We rarely hear from him. Actually, tonight was the first time I've seen him in several months. I'd hoped he'd left."

---

The fools. It was too much to hope for, of course, but still… Saniiro really did want to be a Knight. But the Knights were fools! Especially that air-brained Captain of theirs. Steiner couldn't see beyond the end of his nose! He still thought Alexandria was the 'happy law-abiding place it has always been'. Hah! Before Kuja and the War, it had been mostly alright. People avoided certain parts of town when it was dark and they were alone, but all in all, it had been alright. Now, though… Did Steiner think people just got tired earlier? That they just felt like going inside before the sun went down? Saniiro had tried to explain. He'd been told to stop being a fool. He'd gone out on his own after his duties, to protect people. He'd been told to stop being a worry-wart. He'd patrolled the worst parts of towns when on duty. He'd been told to follow orders. He'd complained that they were fools. He'd been told to shut up. He'd said that the justice system was easy to get around. He'd been thrown out. He'd _proved_ that the justice system was easy to get around. He'd almost been banished.

He had given up on the Knights of Pluto. They were fools. He'd tried to explain to General Beatrix, but Steiner always interrupted, and clearly love was indeed blind. It was useless to expect help from the Castle. So Saniiro had become a vigilante, doing what he wanted, and helping people. When Steiner had found out, he'd ordered Saniiro to stop. From then on, Saniiro had just told people to not tell anybody about him. But then he'd saved Avylonn, and the surprise of seeing Kuja's daughter had shocked him. Then Steiner had been there, and he had to tell the truth…

Besides, Steiner should be grateful; none of the Knights were there. And maybe Avylonn could convince Steiner that Alexandria was not a safe place.

Avylonn. Kuja's daughter. Who would have thought…? What was Kuja's wife like? Saniiro assumed Kuja was married. Then again, maybe not; Kuja wasn't normal. Normal people didn't destroy planets! Normal people didn't wage meaningless war! Normal people didn't kill innocent bystanders…

_Mom… Dad… I will do something! I swear! You didn't die pointlessly! Because of your deaths, I'm now trying to make a difference… Your deaths _had_ meaning…_

---

Saniiro. An… _interesting_ fellow. Steiner hadn't seemed to like him, but then Steiner didn't seem to like anybody. It would be nice to know why, though.

Avylonn wasn't quite sure what to think of Saniiro. He'd saved her, and seemed nice, but… He probably thought she was a moron. A naive, stupid moron. And she was! She didn't know anything…

She'd just have to learn. Tomorrow, she'd go out, and make sure to avoid that part of town. She knew it was a bad place, now. She'd go inside earlier. She knew that, now. She was learning. The human brain was an amazing thing; it could constantly absorb new information.

Was he human? She still hadn't figured it out. She new her father wasn't, and she wasn't so sure about her mother… It was too confusing.

_Saniiro… I wonder what he thinks of me. Besides that I'm a moron, of course. Does he like me? What kinds of things do men think about? Is he a man? He couldn't have been much older than me… But he's not a boy. He's too old. Why am I thinking this?_

_Why do I care what he thinks of me?_

---

It was getting late. She'd have to get inside soon. It had been two days since the incident, and Avylonn had been very careful. She'd seen no sign of Saniiro, though. She wasn't sure why, but she felt… something.

_Why should I have seen him? If what Steiner said is true, then Saniiro is probably out helping some defenceless girl who hasn't learned better. It doesn't matter, anyway. Even if he wasn't, why would he want to see me. He's probably got plenty of girls fawning over him that keep him occupied. In stories, the hero always has girls fawning over him. Usually blonde girls. Blonde-_haired_ girls. Not feathery girls like me. Why do I care what I look like? I saw him once. That's all. It doesn't matter._

It was getting darker; she really ought to return to the Palace. Turning around, Avylonn saw a man staring lecherously at her. Splendid. He was dressed like all the ruffians in the town. Even more splendid. Gathering what remained of her courage, Avylonn lifted her chin and walked forward, doing her best to ignore him.

"M'lady," he bowed mockingly. "Not going to say 'ello to a 'umble citizen?"

"Hello," she said, continuing to walk.

"Now, that's not very nice. Why don't ya just slow down a little- Or not. Ya know, I think I got better things to do. Ta ta!" Avylonn looked at him curiously as he hurried off. What had made him disappear so quickly…?

"Hello. Avylonn, isn't it?" Avylonn turned around to see Saniiro. That explained something.

"Yes. Hello, Saniiro."

"I thought you'd have learned by now; the streets are not safe at night."

"I was just on my way home."

"Good." They looked at each other for a while. Then, "So… How have you been?"

"Well. And you?"

"As well as can be expected. I trust you have not had too much trouble with cowardly ruffians."

"No." Avylonn thought of something to talk about. Small talk wasn't her area of expertise. Finally, she settled on something. "I've been wondering something. Why did you save me the other night?"

"The Knights of Pluto do not do a… very good job. I've tried to explain to them that the streets are not safe, but they didn't believe me. So I've been making them safer."

"Why? Why do you want to keep people safe?"

"Chivalry is not dead, although many people seem to think it is. The Knights of Pluto used to have a motto: 'Veneratio et Integritas, or 'Honour and Integrity'. Now, they have nothing. They care more about when their shift is over than about helping people!"

"I… see." Perhaps another topic would be safer. "Um… What have you been doing recently?"

"Protecting people."

"Is that all you do?"

"Yes."

"Interesting… Is there any particular reason you want to help people? What made you… decide to help people?"

"I… I couldn't help my parents." Saniiro's voice broke. "They died. I'm trying to… make up for it."

"I'm sorry," Avylonn apologized. She shouldn't have asked… It sounded like he was still very upset…

"It's alright." Avylonn looked at him. He seemed to want to say something- he opened his mouth several times- but finally just said, "I'll see you around." Then he turned and strode off into the darkness.

"Goodbye.."

* * *

Edonil: I was running out of stuff to say… And I want to end this chapter before I kill my computer. I must have spent over an hour looking up 'Veneratio et Integritas'. If anyone speaks Latin, please correct me! There don't seem to be any online English-Latin translators… Please R&R! 


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Edonil: Me again! I'm sorry for the lack of updates; I just finished my Christmas shopping yesterday. (I _hate_ shopping. Unless it's shopping for me, of course.) I'll try to get something accomplished after Christmas…

Disclaimer: FFIX is not mine.

Claimer: Crims, Sarah, Avylonn, and Saniiro are mine.

Edonil: By the way, have a Very Merry Christmanukwanza!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thrirty-Four**

Saniiro looked around. Rain. He hated rain. That was why he lived in Alexandria and not Burmecia. But there was still precipitation in Alexandria. And it looked like it was getting worse.

Most people had gone inside. So had most ruffians. Not much for Saniiro to do but wait for the storm to end. Unfortunately, his hideout had recently been invaded by cutthroats, and Saniiro hadn't gotten around to getting rid of them. And his hideout was on top of a rather large building, and the footing wasn't good at the best of times. Not a good place to be right now.

There was a flash of lightning. Saniiro counted the seconds between the lightning and the thunder. His results weren't good. The storm was only a few miles away. He'd better get off the streets.

---

Avylonn peered out from beneath her hood. Drat her feathery hair! It couldn't get wet without consequences! But she did like the rain. It felt strangely refreshing.

There was a second flash of lightning. Almost immediately, there was a low roar. Did that mean the storm was close? Drat!

---

Saniiro watched as a bolt of lightning hit his hideout. Apparently he'd have to find a new house. At least the cutthroats were gone. A pity he'd lost his belongings, though.

Another bolt of lightning struck a little too close for comfort. What was driving this storm? It couldn't be natural. There was no way! A third bolt fell. It was time to move. Quickly.

Saniiro took off running down a narrow side street. He glanced up at the storm for a moment. Oh dear. It was directly overhead. It was-

BANG!

---

Avylonn was getting worried. She didn't think being hit by lightning was a very good idea. It would no doubt hurt. What did she know about lightning…? Not much. Maybe she ought to hide. Avylonn quickly ducked into a small niche in the wall.

The storm was nearly directly overhead. Oh no! She didn't want to be burnt! Turning around to see how deep the niche was, Avylonn barely had time to see something coming right at her before it hit.

BANG!

---

Kuja paced back and forth anxiously. He shouldn't have let Avylonn go outside. But she was so fascinated by the rain… Why did he let her go? It had been nearly twenty-four hours! The city had been nearly decimated! And his daughter was outside, somewhere…

"Kuja!" Kuja turned to see Crims entering the room. "Have you heard anything?" she asked. Kuja shook his head. "Do you think she's alright? What if she was hit by the lightning? She could be _dead_!"

"Don't worry, Crims. She will be fine. Even if she was hit… I'm sure she's alright."

---

Saniiro sat up slowly. Every muscle in his body hurt. What had happened? He'd been running, and then… He must have run into something. He hadn't seen any lightning coming at him.

Something beside him groaned. Saniiro looked at it. It was Avylonn. Oh dear… Running into a _woman_? He felt sick.

"Are you alright, Lady Avylonn?" he asked her. She turned her head slightly.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry, My Lady. I seem to have run into you… Are you alright?"

"I… I think so." Avylonn sat up. She seemed to be in great pain. Saniiro felt extremely guilty.

"Let me help you." Saniiro carefully helped Avylonn to her feet.

"Thank you."

"Um… Would you like me to help you get home?"

"Yes, please."

Saniiro hated walking so slowly, but judging by the way Avylonn was limping, she had sprained something. His stomach turned. How could he harm a woman? Avylonn tripped, and nearly knocked Saniiro over when she fell on him. He'd have to think later. She needed all of his attention right now.

"You!" Saniiro turned to see Captain Steiner. "What are you doing? Why are you with her?"

"I, um… ran into her last night. I was helping her get back to the palace."

"Of course." Captain Steiner grabbed Avylonn. She gave a small yelp. "Be quiet, Avylonn."

"But Steiner-"

"Be quiet. Your parents are worried. You're coming with me. Now." Captain Steiner then roughly wheeled her away, despite her complaining.

_Interesting. He doesn't seem to care about her very much. I suppose it's because she is the daughter of Kuja. Captain Steiner never was very accepting._

---

"Him? Again?!"

"Yes, Kuja. Him."

"Captain Steiner, could you please explain why he is bad when all he has ever done is voice his opinion?"

"Kuja, that information is not available to the public. Good day."

Kuja watched Steiner leave. Stupid rusted bloke! Kuja didn't particularly like the fellow. What went on in Steiner's mind? Why was he so prejudiced?

Never mind that now. Avylonn didn't look too well; he ought to go make sure his daughter was alright.

---

"Adelbert!" Steiner turned around to see Beatrix. "Come here a moment!"

"Yes, Beatrix?"

"What's this I hear of Avylonn being escorted here by Saniiro, and you being rude?" Steiner flinched.

"Uh… Nothing. That scoundrel was bring Avylonn here, and I saw them and volunteered to escort her the rest of the way…"

"Of course." Beatrix was tapping her foot. A bad sign. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Edonil: I'll try to put more of Beatrix and 'Adelbert' in future chapters… Just in case you haven't guessed, no they are not married, and no, they are not dating. They are merely friends. Good friends. Please R&R! 


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

Edonil: Hi! 'Tis me! Yeah, I'm updating on Christmas Day… I have no life. None whatsoever. Anywho… Somebody asked me to explain the reason behind Steiner's prejudices. There are several reasons, the most prominent being I don't like Steiner. Other reasons include him being a prejudiced jerk during the game, and it being something to write.

Disclaimer/Claimer: FFIX isn't mine, Crims, Avylonn, Sarah, and Saniiro are.

Have a Very Merry Christmahanakwanza!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Now, what exactly is the problem?"

Beatrix and Steiner were sitting in Beatrix's office. Beatrix did not look pleased. Steiner was trying his best not to wilt under her stare.

"Nothing."

"Hah! Now, what do you have against Saniiro?"

"He's just… He was too outspoken, and he didn't follow orders. He was not knight material."

"So? Couldn't you just dismiss him?"

"I did! But he continued to defy authorities."

"How so? I thought he just ran around saving people."

"Alexandria's people do not need saving!"

Beatrix appeared to think for a moment. Then suddenly, she laughed.

"I get it! You don't like being wrong, do you, Adelbert?"

"What do you mean?"

"Saniiro was telling you that the knights weren't doing a very good job. You fired him. Then he _proved_ it!" Beatrix broke down in a gale of giggles.

---

This really was rather humorous. Steiner didn't look particularly happy, though. Beatrix loved him dearly, but the knight wasn't always the brightest fellow. Too bad.

"Beatrix… I wasn't wrong. I mean, there might be a few ruffians on the streets-"

"Actually, I hear there's a lot. Oh, I meant to ask you if you'd mind if I sent out more soldier patrols. Your knights need help."

"Beatrix, that's not true! I let you have a few soldiers out there, but… I really don't need help."

"Yes you do, Adelbert." The poor fool. He'd never admit he needed help. Especially since he'd be receiving help from _Beatrix_. The poor, fluff-brained fool.

---

Zidane looked at the paperwork in dismay. How could there be so much? Steiner went through all of it first, and made sure Zidane didn't get any trash! What was wrong with the rust-covered knight?

Hearing a sigh, Zidane looked over to see how Dagger was fairing. Little better than himself, by the looks of it. He could barely see her over the huge pile.

Life wasn't fair.

Zidane looked at the first letter. A cover letter, outlining what was in the colossal pile. It was signed by Weimer. That explained something; whenever Steiner got one of his knights to do his work for him, there was always more for Zidane to do.

The cover letter was brief. Some petitions from villagers, a couple complaints about this and that, several things to sign… Not really all that complicated. Good. Zidane didn't like complicated.

The first thing he looked at was a letter complaining about taxes. Since Alexandria's taxes were lower than the taxes of the surrounding cities, Zidane shoved it off to the side. Next was a petition to kick Kuja out. How did the townspeople know he was here? Oh well. Zidane didn't care. The petition went on top of the complaint. Then was some letter from some woman about something that confused Zidane. That letter went on the 'Junk Pile' as well. Then a letter from some ex-knight about the state of Alexandria's streets…

That letter was rather interesting. From the way it was written, Zidane got the impression the writer had sent several other, similar letters. Perhaps Zidane had never gotten them because Steiner was doing something about the problem. But the way it was written… Odd. Zidane carefully put it on the other side of his desk, in his 'Not-Junk Pile'.

---

Avylonn looked out the window. It was sunny. There were birds flying around and chirping insanely. People were milling about in the streets.

And she was stuck inside.

Her injuries were mild but many. A lightly sprained ankle was the worst. Other than that, she was covered in bruises, her other wrist had been twisted, and she had numerous scratches. She thought she was well enough to go to the city.

But her parents disagreed. Her mother said Avylonn ought to stay indoors for a day, to make sure they'd found all her injuries. Her father had muttered something about townspeople being a 'bad influence'. Clearly he had talked to Steiner.

Somebody knocked on her door. "Avylonn?" It was her father. Oh dear. Was he going to fuss again?

"Come in!"

Her father looked a little nervous. What was the matter with him? Was he ok?

"Avylonn, your mother and I have been talking, and we think that Alexandria is a rather dangerous place. Not a good place for you to explore. But we also think that you should make some friends, so we were thinking perhaps we could all go to Treno."

"Treno?"

"Yes. I have a mansion there. There are lots of people your own age. There's even a school you could attend."

"But… School? Father, I can already read, write, and do arithmetic. I know Gaia's history, and am well-versed in the sciences. I excel at magic. Why would I want to go to school?"

"I believe there's a private school for the 'intellectually gifted'. Perhaps you could meet people with similar interests."

"I guess…"

"Splendid! We don't want to move until you're fully recovered, of course, and I want to go ahead and make sure our mansion is liveable. We could go in… a month, perhaps."

"Sounds good…"

Moving. It figured. She'd finally met somebody her own age, and her parents didn't like him. So they were moving. So instead of being Kuja's daughter in a town Kuja had destroyed, she'd be Kuja's daughter in a town were Kuja was one of the elite upper class. She would be on of the elite upper class.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

Edonil: Me again! Well, what did you think? You like? I explained why Steiner doesn't like Saniiro! Please R&R, and have a great Christmahanakwanza! 


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

Edonil: Hi! How was your Christmas? (Or Hanaka, or Kwanza!) Mine was awesome. I got a dot come name for my website! Isn't it purdy…

Disclaimer/Claimer: FFIX isn't mine, Crims, Sarah, Saniiro, and Avylonn are.

Advertisement: Do you like reading? Writing? Then check out !

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Stupid ankle. Avylonn couldn't walk properly. So here she was, sitting in Alexandria Tavern, wasting away from boredom. At least she'd been aloud out of the Castle.

"Lady Avylonn?" Avylonn turned to see Saniiro.

"Hello, Saniiro."

"I'm glad to see your Ladyship out and about. I was worried about you."

"I'm… fine."

"Nothing broken, I trust?"

"No. My ankle is sprained, but not too badly."

"I really would like to apologize, Lady Avylonn. I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Of course you didn't." Avylonn's neck was starting to hurt from looking up at him. He wasn't precisely tall, but she was sitting down. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Thank you, Lady Avylonn," he said, bobbing his head and sitting down. Avylonn eyed him curiously.

"You don't have to call me 'Lady' Avylonn. Just Avylonn is fine."

"Very well… Avylonn."

"Um… I hope you weren't hurt by our collision."

"No, not at all." They looked at each other awkwardly.

_How does one speak to males? They have completely different psychology… This doesn't make sense. He doesn't make sense._

---

Avylonn was very confusing. She was a Lady, but didn't want to be called one. She wore amazingly revealing clothes, but completely ignored the looks the male patrons in the tavern were giving her. She acted so naive, but something about her suggested she wasn't completely inexperienced in the ways of the world.

She didn't make sense.

He ought to say something. The silence was growing more and more awkward by the minute. Um… What did girls talk about? What could he say?

"So… How long have you been in Alexandria, La- I mean, Avylonn."

"I don't know. A month? Maybe a little more."

"And where did you live before that?"

"The Desert Palace. And before that, I lived on a small island…"

"Your life sounds very… exciting. You seem to move quite a bit."

"Not really. Only recently. We're moving again in about a month." Saniiro felt strangely… sad that she was moving.

"You don't… find Alexandria an enjoyable place?"

"I like it, but Father… I think he doesn't like it here. Which makes sense, I suppose. He did sort of destroy Alexandria. We're moving to Treno."

"I see…"

---

Saniiro looked so depressed. Maybe she shouldn't have told him… But that wouldn't be fair. He'd saved her life. He deserved to know…

Avylonn was feeling just as depressed as Saniiro looked. She _liked_ Alexandria. There were all the friendly people, and the bright colours, and the noise, and… Saniiro. He was really nice. She didn't know him too well, but he was a good friend already.

_Friend? Hah! Avylonn, you've read books, and you should know by now that this attraction isn't friendship-_

_Shut up! We're just friends!_

_Ok, believe what you want…_

Stupid voice in her head. Her thoughts had a mind of their own.

It was very quiet. The silence was getting awkward again. Not good. What was there to say…

"Lovely weather, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes, lovely…" The both glanced out the window. It _was_ lovely. It was getting late, and the sunset was spectacular. Glancing around the tavern, Avylonn could see it was emptying. Very quickly.

---

It was getting dark. Saniiro would have to leave soon… He'd escort Avylonn to the Castle first. Then he'd patrol the streets…

Somehow, he didn't want to patrol the streets today. Odd. Maybe he was coming down with a cold. He usually looked forward to patrolling.

Night was coming fast. It was getting rather cold. And the fire beside them was dying down… Avylonn was beginning to shiver.

"Here," he said, handing her his cloak.

"Thank you…"

Her eyes were stunning. Ruby red… Very pretty. And her hair. Crimson feathers, curling ever so slightly… They looked so soft… Her lips parted slightly…

Without quite knowing what he was doing, Saniiro leaned over and kissed her.

---

_Oh my gosh! He kissed me! Me! He likes me! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_

_I… like it. Am I feeling alright? I thought I hated males. I suppose Saniiro _is_ rather nice… Am I crazy?_

_Oh my gosh!_

---

Steiner glared at the two soldiers. Stupid soldiers. His knights were doing a fine job on their own! But _Prince-Consort_ Zidane had somehow gotten one of Saniiro's letters, and had insisted that there be more soldiers patrolling the streets. His knights were doing just fine!

Besides, there was practically nobody out here. Most of the stores had closed down. People were in their homes. By now the tavern was probably nearly empty…

"Sir! We've spotted trouble!" It was one of the wretched soldiers. But trouble was trouble!

"Show me!" he ordered.

The trouble turned out to be a man mugging another man just outside the tavern. The ruffian was quickly and smoothly apprehended, and the victim ran off. A job well done, in Steiner's opinion.

A woman came out of the tavern, looking disgusted.

"Kids today!" she muttered to herself. Curious, Steiner went inside.

_Oh my gosh. Is that…? And is that…? Oh my gosh! Those two…_

---

_Avylonn… She's so beautiful… Her hair _is_ soft… She's so-_

_Oh shoot! Is that…?_

Saniiro hurriedly stopped kissing Avylonn. She looked at him confusedly. Saniiro pointed to the man standing behind Avylonn. She turned around…

"_You two vermin!_" Steiner shrieked. Both Saniiro and Avylonn flinched. "_What were you doing?_"

"Uh…"

"That was a rhetorical question, you ruffian! Now go! I don't want to see you _ever again_! And you, Avylonn! What will your parents think?"

"And why do I care?" Steiner gave her an incredulous look.

"Because they're your parents, and you should obey their every command!"

"Like I was supposed to obey Garland's?" Saniiro wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but apparently Steiner did, because he scowled.

"Avylonn, we are going to the Castle. Saniiro, _get out of Alexandria_! Come on, Avylonn." Steiner turned to go.

"Steiner!" Steiner turned to look at Avylonn.

SLAP!

Saniiro grinned slightly. Avylonn could take care of herself. Splendid! Steiner looked angry, though, and that couldn't be a good thing…

Steiner grabbed Avylonn's arm and dragged her away.

* * *

Edonil: What think you? I think it was rather cheesy at times, but I liked it. Please R&R! If you do, I'll write the next chapter sooner! 


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

Edonil: I was thinking (which I don't seem to do very often), and I thought of a great idea. I thought maybe I'd update sooner if somebody were to go read my original fiction and comment. If somebody doesn't, I might lose my love of writing because I don't feel wanted…

Disclaimer/Claimer: FFIX isn't mine, Crims, Sarah, Avylonn, and Saniiro are.

Advertisement: For today's ad, please re-read what I've already said.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Avylonn! Come here!" Avylonn leaned over, and turned up the volume. "Turn down the music!" Avylonn ignored her father. "COME HERE NOW!" Avylonn rolled over onto her stomach. "AVYLONN!"

_Stupid man. Doesn't he know by now that I'm not going to comply?_

"AVYLONN!!!" Sighing, Avylonn turned the volume up to maximum. Then she watched her doorknob rattle. It was a good thing she'd locked her door; her father clearly wanted to get in.

---

"Kuja, stop that. It's not going to work." Kuja turned to face Crims.

"I need to talk to her!"

"About what?"

"She was… She was _kissing_!"

"Yes."

"But… Saniiro…"

"Kuja, does she need your permission to kiss?"

"Well… I don't like the sound of him."

"It could be worse. He could have destroyed a planet." Kuja flinched.

"Point taken. But really, do you think he's the sort she should be hanging out with?"

"I really don't care. I don't think it matters anyway; we're moving in a month. As far as I'm concerned, she is allowed to flirt with whomever her heart desires. Now why don't you let me talk to her?"

"You… You won't get in."

"We'll see…" Crims walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Avylonn! May I come in? I want to hear about this Saniiro. He seems like a nice young fellow…" The music grew quieter. There was a click, and Avylonn opened the door. She peered out for a moment, and, upon seeing Kuja, began to close it.

"Kuja! Go!" ordered Crims. Kuja slowly turned away. It wasn't fair…

---

Saniiro glanced around nervously. He _really_ didn't want to run into Steiner. That would be a _bad_ thing. A _very_ bad thing.

"Saniiro!" Saniiro spun around.

"Avylonn?" he asked, astonished. What was she doing here? He would have thought her parents would have forbid her from ever leaving the Castle again.

"I came to see you."

"What? But… Your parents… Steiner…"

"My mother says I'm welcome to do as I please. Steiner has no control over me."

"Oh." Saniiro didn't know what to say. Evidently, neither did Avylonn. "So, um… Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Saniiro offered her his arm, which she took, smiling nervously.

They strolled through the streets, being careful to avoid the Knights of Pluto. Around noon, they stopped for lunch at a small café. During lunch, Saniiro tried to get Avylonn to tell him something about herself.

"So… You said you used to live on a small island?"

"Yes."

"Was it nice there?"

"Not exactly…" From the way her expression suddenly became miserable, Saniiro got the impression it had been horrible.

"That's too bad… So, what are your parents like?"

"Uh… Nice enough, I guess. I don't know them too well."

"Why not?"

"I lived with… someone else, before."

"So… Were you adopted?"

"Not exactly…"

Try as he might, Saniiro couldn't get any more out of her. She probably had her reasons. Maybe her past hadn't been very enjoyable or something.

---

Garland stormed around the room. Why? Why had he let her escape? And _how_ had she done it? She didn't know how to activate the transporters! She shouldn't be able to get out! He didn't understand…

He'd have to ask her next time he saw her.

"Master!" Garland looked at his underling. A foolish man. High ambitions. Too high. But he managed his current job. And as for his next one…

The Third Angel _would_ be brought to heel.

---

Kuja scowled as a large flock of doves flew in front of his telescope. His daughter didn't want to talk to him, and Crims refused to talk about Avylonn, so Kuja had been left with only one option: spying.

It was working pretty well, actually. Avylonn and Saniiro both seemed to enjoy being outdoors. And from what Kuja could see, Saniiro seemed to be fairly nice… But what were they talking about? And what were they doing when they were out of Kuja's sight? He hated not knowing… And what was this Saniiro like, anyway?

Kuja would have to meet the lad.

---

"Saniiro!" Avylonn glared at her father. He was walking so _slowly_! "Saniiro?"

"Avylonn!" Saniiro stepped out of an alley, smiling. "You're late."

"I know. I was… delayed. Saniiro, I would like you to meet… my father. Kuja."

---

Saniiro's stomach dropped. Her _father_?! Oh dear… Oh dear oh dear oh dear… What would he say? Could he have a civil conversation with the man who had destroyed Terra, tried to destroy Gaia, and had…

_Mom… Dad… What do I do?_

But of course, they didn't answer. They would never again answer one of Saniiro's questions…

"Hello, Mr. Kuja." His voice hadn't shaken too much. Splendid.

"Hello, Saniiro."

Neither said anything more. They just stood there, looking at each other.

---

What was with this child? He was nervous, unsure of himself… Kuja didn't like him. He didn't like him at all.

The boy looked familiar, though. Why…? Shrugging mentally, Kuja ignored it. He didn't really care why he recognized Saniiro.

_Is he going to say something? Or is he always this quiet? No, he talks to Avylonn a great deal. Perhaps it's me. I don't think he likes me. I suppose that's understandable… Why doesn't anyone like me? I've _changed_, goshdanggit! Changed! Why doesn't anyone understand?_

"Why don't I leave you two alone? I'm sure I'm not very exciting. I have a few errands to run, anyway. It was nice meeting you, Saniiro."

---

Saniiro sighed. He'd survived. Kuja had every reason to dislike him, but Saniiro was fine. Not like his parents…

"Are you alright?" Avylonn asked. He nodded.

"Fine. So, shall we explore?" Avylonn smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled…

"Hey kids!" a mean old lady yelled. "Stop that! This is a public area!" Saniiro looked at Avylonn. She just laughed.

* * *

Edonil: What did you think? Please R&R! And be sure to check out all of my _wonderful_ original fiction! 


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

Edonil: Somebody commented on 'goshdanggit'. I actually do say things like this when I'm talking. Maybe I'll throw in another of my favourite phrases in this chapter…

Disclaimer/Claimer: Why am I doing this? You already know I don't own FFIX, but do own Crims, Saniiro, Avylonn, and Sarah.

Advertisement: I hear there's some really great stories on my fictionpress page! Maybe you should check 'em out…

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Saniiro felt miserable. Spending the day with Avylonn, he had managed to stave off memories, but… Why had Kuja survived? It wasn't fair! Evil men like Kuja didn't deserve life! The living should be kind, caring, loving…

---

"_Mother?" Thirteen-year-old Saniiro looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Mother?" Still no sign of her. "Father?" There were many people, but he couldn't see his parents. Odd._

_He was at a party. It was the first one his parents had agreed to take him to. Usually he was left at home while they were out. But they thought he was old enough… But where were they? Perhaps they were hidden by the crowd. Maybe they were talking to the host, Kuja. The host scared Saniiro. He was dressed funny. He wore make-up. What kind of guy wore make-up? But Saniiro had politely said hello. As his parents frequently reminded him, young nobles in Treno didn't last long if they weren't polite._

_Saniiro spotted one of his father's friends. What was his name…? Goro Katashi. That was it!_

"_Excuse me, Mr. Katashi. Do you know where my parents are?" Mr. Katashi smiled down at him._

"_I saw them talking with Mr. Kuja a few moments ago… Oh, were was that…? I think they were standing near the entrance."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Katashi." Saniiro headed for the door._

_His parents weren't there. Odd. Looking around, Saniiro noticed that the host of the party was gone, too. Very odd. People didn't just up and vanish! Curious, Saniiro looked out through the doorway; perhaps his parents had gone for a walk. The streets was empty. No, not quite; a bit of red cloth was caught on the streetlight at the corner._

_Red cloth. Like his mother had been wearing._

_Saniiro ran over to the corner. He could see his parents now. And Kuja. He had found them._

_But he wished he hadn't._

_His parents were dead, lying in a pool of blood. Kuja stood over them, his hands upraised, red lights swirling around him. He was laughing maniacally, giggling uncontrollably, as if nothing were wrong. Or as if he were a madman._

_The light slowly faded out, and Kuja looked down at the corpses. "_That_ is the price for knowledge," he whispered to their staring, lifeless eyes. Then suddenly Kuja looked up, straight at Saniiro._

"_Hello, Little Boy. Are these your parents? Would you like to join them?"_

_Saniiro did the only thing his thirteen-year-old mind could conceive; he fled._

_Kuja's laughter echoed after him.

* * *

_

Edonil: Sorry about the shortness. Quality over quantity, right? Please R&R!


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

Edonil: Good news! More pics of Kuja! Go to my bio to learn more.

Disclaimer/Claimer: If you've gotten this far into the fanfic and still need me to tell you… Look at the beginning of the last chapter.

Advertisement: Want to see an awesome page? Go to 'www . geocities . com / edonilalanthaanulo / tochange' to see pictures of various To Change characters (remove the spaces).

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Avylonn stared glumly out the tavern window. It was raining. She was leaving bright (or not so bright, given the weather) and early the next morning. And Saniiro had had to run off for a moment. He would be back, but… Life wasn't fair.

She still hadn't decided whether or not to tell Saniiro about Garland and her past. She probably _should_, but… People seemed to think she had forgotten. Maybe she should just forget. It wouldn't hurt anybody for her to forget…

---

Garland smiled. It was too easy. The Third Angel was falling into a trap, and she wouldn't know until it was _far_ too late. Kuja wouldn't know until the Third Angel had been taken from him. It was perfect.

Then Garland only had a few other minor things to keep him occupied. Disposing of anyone who would get in the way of him plans, breaking the Third Angel, making her forget what had happened… It ought to be… _fun_.

"Master!" Garland stared at the overambitious moron. The idiot shifted nervously.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go! We want everything to be perfect! The Third Angel must not suspect!"

"Yes, Master. But I thought you should know…" Garland's glare slowly turned into a smile.

"Wonderful. See to it!"

"Yes, Master."

It was perfect. The pieces were all falling into play. Soon, the Third Angel would be returned…

---

"There you are!" Saniiro kissed Avylonn, then sat down opposite her at the table. "I was wondering whether you'd gotten lost," she said plaintively.

"Me? Lost?" he asked, smiling. "You must be joking!" Then he frowned a little.

"What is it?" Avylonn asked.

"Avylonn, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's… I've seen your father before, Avylonn. I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't like him. He killed my parents."

Avylonn's jaw dropped. Her _father_ had…? She knew what he'd done, of course, but before he'd just killed 'people', not anyone she had a connection with…

"Oh my gosh… Saniiro, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. I just thought you should know."

"Yes…" Should she tell him? He'd told her… "Saniiro, I, too, have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Avylonn slowly told him about herself, of growing up on Kola Tetla. She told him everything, not sparing the details. She told him more than she'd told her parents. He listened intently, not saying anything. When she was finished, he sat back in his chair, looking astonished.

"Wow… Uh… I don't… My gosh… Wow." He looked at her curiously. "That explains a lot." Seeing her questioning look, he added, "I was wondering how Kuja could have a sixteen-year-old daughter."

A scream tore through the air. Saniiro jumped to his feet. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll be right back, I promise…" He then dashed out the door.

Avylonn sighed. It was getting late. She didn't like to think about saying goodbye to him… Then she had an idea. Pulling a piece of paper and pencil out of her boot (she had no pockets), she quickly wrote a short goodbye letter, and left it on the table. Then, with one last glance at it, she left for the palace.

---

Saniiro looked around, curious. Where had Avylonn gone? There was nothing at her table but a scrap of paper. He wandered over, and looked at it.

The words made him feel light-headed.

She was gone.

* * *

Edonil: Sorry, for the shortness, but I'm gonna go work on another chapter right now! The chapter just wanted to end here… The letter said something along the lines of 'I love you. Goodbye.' I didn't write it out because I didn't think it would sound right… I've never had a date in my life, so I'm not too sure how these things work… Anyway, another maundering. R&R! 


	40. Chapter Forty

Edonil: I wanted to reach fifty chapters… I'm now at fourty! It's going to be more than fifty. I can feel it. I still have no idea how I'm getting to the end. (Hey, at least there is going to be an end!) Does anyone mind that I'll be at this for a while? I hope not…

Disclaimer/Claimer: This if the final time I say this! FFIX is property of SquareSoft/Square-Enix, while Sarah, Crims, Avylonn, Saniiro, and anyone else who was not in the game are property of me!

Advertisement: Go read the stories of everybody who's reviewed more than once! Their names are: RefugeofSouls, Puck of Cleyra, LottiRebel, and APC. If you were just mentioned, I like you. You're nice. If you've ever reviewed (even once), I like you. Just not as much.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty**

Avylonn looked around. Unadorned stone walls. Uncarpeted stone floor. Flickering candles. A single window with heavy white velvet drapes. A bed with a heavy white velvet cover.

She didn't like it. Everything would have to be fixed.

But at least it was 'home'. It didn't feel like home. But this was Kuja's mansion, and she would be living here, so, by definition, it was home.

"Avylonn! Come here! We're going out for dinner!"

"Coming!"

---

Avylonn stared at the grey building in disgust. _This_ was her school? _This_ was what her parents thought would teach her something?

_I could be wrong. Appearances can be deceiving. It might be unadorned grey because they spent all their money on books. The uniforms might be so ugly because they're less expensive. My peers might not be as snooty as the look… Who am I kidding?_

Sighing heavily, Avylonn started up the cold stone steps.

Suddenly, all the other girls started shrieking. Avylonn looked at them curiously. Was it her? What was going on?

"It's him!" one of the girls shouted. Avylonn turned around to see who 'him' was.

'Him' stepped out of a custom-built airship, nodded to the chauffeur, and waved his hand elegantly at the shrieking girls.

_Oh my goshness! He's so… I understand why they're shrieking! Look at that face! And that body! His smile… He is so hot…_

_Maybe school won't be _that_ bad…_

---

School was that bad.

First of all, Cassius Belo- that was _his_ name- had only been in one of her classes so far (it was noon break, so there was still a chance he'd be in more). And he hadn't even glanced at her. No one had. Her classes weren't like she'd expected; they were _boring_. She already knew all this stuff she was supposed to be learning! It wasn't fair!

"Are you the new girl?" Avylonn turned to look at the speaker. She was blonde, buxom, and beautiful. Avylonn didn't like her.

"Yes."

"I'm Shanda Van der Veen. What's your name?"

"Avylonn."

"Avylonn what?"

"Uh…" What was her last name…? Her father didn't have a last name, and her mother had never said, but a last name was required in school. Avylonn was using the one her father had used last time he resided in Treno. "I'm Avylonn King."

"Oh! Your father is… But… Oh!" Shanda Van der Veen quickly backed away. As soon as she was a safe distance, she turned to a gaggle of similar-looking girls and they began speaking. Avylonn sighed and went back to staring at the sky.

"Hello." Avylonn looked at the boy who'd spoken.

"Uh… Hello."

"Are you really Kuja's daughter?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was… just wondering. I'm Albin Van der Veen, twin brother of the most popular girl in school. I'm a geek."

"Uh… Hi." Avylonn said perplexedly. She wasn't too sure what else to say. He definitely looked like a geek, with his combed and gelled hair, his thick glasses with the nose-piece covered in tape, and a stack of books half as tall as he at his side. "Uh… It's… nice to meet you."

"I was wondering… Uh… Nevermind." Avylonn looked at him, even more perplexed. Huh?

"Hey," a deep voice said. Now Avylonn was truly confused. It wasn't hey as in 'hey you, get out of my way," or like 'hey, I want your attention". It was more of 'hey. Just hey." Curious, she turned to face him.

And nearly fainted.

It was Cassius. Cassius Belo. Every girl in the courtyard was looking at him. Shanda and her friends surrounded him, looking very pleased with themselves.

"H-h-hello."

"You're the new girl?" Avylonn nodded, not trusting her voice. "I'm Cassius Belo. What's your name?"

"Avylonn King."

"Hmm… King… Whoa! You're Kuja's daughter! I thought that was just a rumour…" He turned around and walked away. Avylonn frowned slightly. Why'd he leave?

Who cared? He'd spoken to her. That was all that mattered.

---

Avylonn hid a yawn. This was terribly boring. She could do algebra like this in her _sleep_! What a waste of time… It was probably a good thing she already knew it, though. The teacher had left the room for a moment, and her peers were being incredibly noisy. Most didn't seem to understand the work, and were bugging the geekiest kids they could see. Thankfully, Avylonn wasn't one of them. Or maybe it was just that she was Kuja's daughter.

"Hey, Kuja's Daughter!" Avylonn turned around in her seat to face the moron behind her. "Do you get this?"

"Yeah."

"Have you done question three?"

"I'm done."

"Oh! Well, what's the answer to number three?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Could you help me? Please?" He looked so sad… Avylonn couldn't say no.

"Only if you agree to call me Avylonn, not Kuja's Daughter."

"Deal. I'm Salmoneus Xylander. So how does this work?" Just then the teacher came in, and glared at the class.

"Be quiet, all of you! I can't even leave you alone for five minutes! Now shut up!"

---

School was finally out! That was the best thing that had happened all day-

"Hello Avylonn!" Avylonn looked at Albin Van der Veen.

"Hi, Albin Van der Veen."

"Just Albin. How'd you like your first day at school?"

"It was alright, I guess. I already knew most of what they were teaching us, though."

"Transfer to a higher grade. Then I'd have somebody to talk to in calculus and advanced geometry."

"That's a good idea!" Albin was pretty smart.

"Talk to your parents! You should be able to switch classes tonight."

"Thanks! Oh! Uh… My… parent is here. I'd better go…"

"You don't take the Schoolship?"

"No. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Avylonn!"

Avylonn waved, and hurried towards her father's private airship. She got in quickly, so her peers wouldn't see her father. That would be ugly…

"How was school, Avylonn?" he asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Ok. It was kind of easy, though. I knew everything already. One of the other kids suggested I switch to a higher grade."

"Of course! I'll see to it tonight!"

---

Kuja's cheeks hurt. Everyone who saw him was glaring. Lovely. He'd hoped that the citizens of Treno wouldn't hate him… He hadn't killed _that_ many of them. Besides, he had changed! Yes, that's right, _changed_, goshdanggit!

"How was school, Avylonn?" he asked his daughter. He hoped his smile didn't look too fake.

"Ok," she answered. "It was kind of easy, though. I knew everything already. One of the other kids suggested I switch to a higher grade."

A higher grade! Splendid! This made up for all the glares. His daughter was smart! She was a genius! Crims would be thrilled!

"Of course! I'll see to it tonight!"

---

Garland paced back and forth. That moronic underling had just reported. Everything was as it should be- or so Garland was told. But was the idiot telling the truth…? He said the Third Angel was under his control. That she adored him. It was possible. But not likely. That idiot was a self-centered, arrogant lunatic! Why would he tell the truth? Of course, in this case, he probably was. According to another of his sources, the Third Angel was the type to fall for every man she set her eyes on! Still…

Garland would just have to see how everything played out.

* * *

Edonil: I think I've rambled on enough now. Not much about Kuja recently… Don't worry, Kuja is still the most important character in this fanfic! Please R&R! And try to guess who Garland's underling is! You have met him! 


	41. Chapter FortyOne

Edonil: Sorry for the lack of updates; I exhausted my creativity over the holidays, and have run out of inspiration. Which isn't so good… I still have no idea how this chapter will go. Hopefully it'll be long… Remember when I tried to write 14K in eight days? Now I'm in something a friend and I call TI: The Insanity. 25K in January. And I have no creativity or inspiration… I'm going to strangle my muse.

Advertisement: I wrote a one-shot in Kuja's POV! Go read it! Please?

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Kuja was delighted. His daughter was really, really _smart_. A genius! Who would have thought… Crims was also happy. So happy she'd proposed having a small celebration. Kuja had readily agreed, but also pointed out that they needed to have a party so Crims and Avylonn could be introduced to their new neighbours. So tonight would be the party, with lots of the high-end citizens of Treno and their offspring. It ought to be very enjoyable.

Kuja went over his appearance one last time in the mirror. Silvery hair held in place with magic, just the right amount of cosmetics, his outfit neat and tidy… All was perfect. Crims was in the next room with her maidservant. She'd been quite amused by the idea of a maid. But as Kuja had pointed out, Crims wasn't sure how to put on a fancy dress. Avylonn was only a few doors down the hall, her brand-new gown being carefully arranged by another maid.

---

Avylonn glared at the maid. Stupid woman. And stupid dress! It wasn't very well designed. The skirt was so wide she'd never fit through the door, and even though Avylonn was thin, the dress was too tight across her stomach. And then the maid wanted to apply cosmetics to Avylonn's face! She didn't need any; she looked fine the way she was. But no, the maid insisted, and eventually got her own way. Then there was Avylonn's hair; the maid had this fantastical idea of styling Avylonn's hair in the shape of a bird. Avylonn thought the woman was on something. She allowed the maid to arrange her feathery hair over her shoulders, but it was not going to be tied back! Then there was those stupid two feathers on the top of Avylonn's head; they stuck straight up, and no amount of work would get them to do otherwise. Eventually the maid gave up in disgust.

"M'Lady, what do you think?" she asked Avylonn, gesturing towards a mirror. Avylonn looked in curiously.

And stared.

Her dress was a brilliant crimson, the same shade as her hair and eyes. It was beautiful, the fabric of the skirt draping and folding over the layers of crinoline beneath. The bodice was a brilliant white, and apparently being so tight did accomplish something; it made Avylonn look freakishly skinny, and rather top-heavy. The neckline was rather low, but the costume was much less revealing than her normal garb. Her hair was arranged in such a way that it reminded Avylonn of the soft ringlets she'd seen girls at school sporting. Her face had definitely been improved upon; rather than her usual ashen paleness (only made paler by sanguine eyes and lips), she had been coloured a creamy ivory with powder, and there was rouge on her cheekbones. Her eyelashes had been coloured with black mascara, and her eye brows had been mysteriously darkened. Her eyelids supported a light brown eye shadow, making them stand out even more.

She looked… pretty.

"I… I'm impressed," she told the maid. "Thank you."

"Only doin' my job," the maid replied, bobbing her head respectfully. "Now off with ya; the party'll be startin' soon." Avylonn hurried to comply.

---

Crims looked at her reflection, her lips twitching. The costume- a dress was a costume to her- made her look very… _different_. It was lovely, with a skirt made of many layers of amethyst gauze (to match her eyes) and the bodice a vivid red (to match her hair). Ruby slippers peaked out beneath the skirt. Her hair had been piled on top of her head, with carefully-planned tendrils escaping, which had been carefully curled. Crims felt a bit of envy for her boyfriend and daughter; no one would be able to curl _their_ hair. It wasn't fair. As far as make-up, Crims had been turned ivory (which made her look ridiculous, in her opinion), with rouge on her cheeks, eye-shadow on her eyes, mascara, and lipstick. She looked so… fake. But this was what her new neighbours wanted to see…

"Thanks," she told the maid. "I should be getting to my boyfriend now. The party will start soon." The maid nodded, and let Crims go. Freedom!

---

Kuja smiled politely to the people at the party. They smiled back. Fake smiles, of course, meant only to be polite, but still, they'd arrived; that alone said something. Perhaps he'd be alright…

Crims looked gorgeous. Stunningly gorgeous. He couldn't remember ever seeing her in a dress before. He now wished she wore dresses more often. Her face looked a little odd, of course, but her dress was so pretty… His daughter looked nice too, of course. Avylonn even seemed to be enjoying herself; she was standing near some other children her age, and talking to a young man with his back to Kuja. Kuja would have to meet him later. He was certain to be a nice young man- anything was better than Saniiro!- but Kuja wanted to know who his parents were.

---

Albin was very talkative. Avylonn had figured that out pretty quick. Luckily, he spoke of interesting things, and was delighted to hear about Avylonn's past. He thought her life previous to meeting her parents sounded 'jolly good', and was amazed at her advanced knowledge of history (one of his passions). They were currently discussing current events; Albin knew more about that subject than Avylonn, but she was learning quickly.

"So you're saying…?" She was still a little confused. Albin launched into a lengthy explanation about the stock markets. Avylonn found it all fascinating.

"Hey." Avylonn turned to look at the speaker. It was Cassius!

"Hello," she said faintly.

"Nice dress." He walked away while Avylonn stared at him. He'd noticed her _dress_…

_Forgotten about Saniiro already?_ a small voice in her mind asked. Avylonn pushed it aside.

"Oh dear…" Avylonn looked at Albin, confused.

"What is it?"

"You have fallen prey to Cassius's charms and good looks. And you haven't even been here a day…" He sighed dramatically. "I'm sure that moron is pleased. You do realize he doesn't have a brain, right?"

"Of course he has a brain!" Avylonn argued.

"Ok then, he has a brain, and it's about the size of a chocobo's. Did you know chocobos' brains are only half the size of humans'?"

"He's smarter than that!"

"He's supposed to be graduating in… negative two years."

"Oh." Avylonn felt a little foolish. "Well, it doesn't matter," she said finally. "I'm only looking at him. Besides, I've already got a boyfriend."

"You do?" There was an odd look on Albin's face. "Who is he?"

"He's from Alexandria. He's a vigilante by the name of Saniiro."

"Saniiro… I recognize that name… Oh! Of course! There was a kid a few years older than us that disappeared. His parents were killed by… Er…"

"It's the same Saniiro," Avylonn told Albin. "He told me. And I know, his parents were killed by my father."

"Wow… Er… Yeah, so… Um…"

"Avylonn, there you are!" Avylonn was suddenly encompassed by a large hug. "I've been wondering what happened to you!" Stepping back a little, Avylonn realized it was Albin's twin.

"Uh… Hello, Shanda Van der Veen."

"Oh please, just call me Shanda. I've been looking for you! You have to come chat with my friends and me! Albin won't mind, will you Albin?" She looked imperiously at her brother.

"Uh… I was going to talk to somebody else anyway. Bye, Avylonn."

"Goodbye, Albin…" Avylonn was rather perplexed. Did he always let his sister push him around like that?

"Now let's go!" Shanda said, dragging Avylonn over to talk with her friends.

Avylonn now got to meet the 'in-crowd'. There was Katherine, who talked endlessly about her coppery-red hair, which was currently done up in a thousand tiny curls, Moa, who often gazed off into space, and was rather air-headed, Alice, who simply thought about boys and nothing else, Marlene, a timid little thing who did whatever she was told, and Shanda, their ringleader.

They talked about clothes. They talked about boys. They talked about hair. They talked about boys again. The talked about Avylonn's house and family and father and dress. And they talked about boys again.

It really was quite dreary.

Avylonn didn't speak unless spoken to. And she only really became part of the conversation once, during one of the many times they discussed boys.

"So Avylonn, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Saniiro."

"What's he like?"

"He's nice."

"Is he a noble? Does he have a job?"

"He's a vigilante in Alexandria."

"He sounds dreamy…" The other girls giggled and sighed. Avylonn rolled her eyes. At the first available opportunity, she escaped.

Albin was standing alone, off in a corner, looking bored.

"Hi," Avylonn said, walking up to him.

"Avylonn! I thought you were talking with the girls."

"I escaped. They're boring. All they ever talk about is guys."

"Of course they do. You should hear family conversations at dinner. My sister is a boy-fanatic. Cassius did this and Charles did that and someone else did something else. Shanda is an air-head."

"I can't argue with that."

"Avylonn!" Avylonn looked at her father. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Albin, who was staring at him with deep fascination. "Would you introduce me to your friend?"

"Of course. Father, this is Albin Van der Veen. Albin, this if my father, Kuja King."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Albin said, bobbing his head respectfully. Avylonn's father smiled.

"Delighted. So, do you know Avylonn from school?"

"Yes, Sir. I am in several of her classes, and sometimes we eat lunch together."

"It sounds lovely." Someone called for him. "It appears I must go. Perhaps we'll talk later, Albin."

"Of course, Sir." After her father was out of earshot, Albin asked Avylonn, "Sorry if I sound rude, but what the heck is he wearing?" Avylonn looked carefully at her father's clothes. She'd never really noticed them before. But now that she did…

"You know, I have no idea. Those clothes seem like something your sister would wear, though."

"Ok, just checking to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Although if he keeps wearing that, my eyes just might suffer from some sort of scarring or something."

Avylonn couldn't really argue with him.

* * *

Edonil: I did it! I spat out some useless drabble! Yay! 1722 words! And that's not counting the title! Oh my goshness… I'm amazed. Aren't you? 


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

Edonil: Me again! I hope I've overcome my writer's block… I have no idea what I'm going to write for this chapter, by the way. I'm sort of hoping it'll write itself…

Advertisement: Wanna read some original fiction? There's some at my site! Just go to my profile and click on the link! Or go to google and type in 'Edonil's Lair'. And trust me, the stuff at my site is a thousand times better than this… Mainly because it has a decent plot.

Edonil (again): Oops! Sorry! I uploaded this about a month ago... FanFiction died on me, and I forgot to stick it up... Sorry! Oh, and I'm really busy write now, so there won't be any more updates for about a month.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"So then if negative two to the fourth power divided by-"

"Hey." Avylonn looked up in astonishment. It was _him_! Cassius! Talking! To her! Of course, he wasn't the brightest guy on the planet- that had become apparent fairly quickly- but he was fine eye-candy.

"Hello," she squeaked. He smiled at her and walked away.

"Avylonn? You there? Anybody home?" Albin waved a hand experimentally if front of her face.

"No, I'm not home Albin; I'm at school."

"Whatever. So, back to that math problem…"

It was lunch, about a month after Avylonn had arrived. School had become a routine thing, and something that she rather enjoyed, all things considered. Of course, her friends were very few- ok, there was just Albin- but that was ok with her. She now had a boyfriend in Alexandria and a friend who was a boy in Treno. Not bad, really.

"So Albin, if the negative route of…"

---

Garland snarled. His minion had lied! The Third Angel wasn't under his control! She couldn't care less about that moronic minion! Really, what was the moron thinking? Lying to his master… Garland would have to see to it that the idiot was taught a lesson. But he couldn't teach him a lesson in the short time he had after school. Unless… Yes, that could work.

The Third Angel would be returned to Garland!

---

Avylonn sighed. School had been cancelled on account of a sudden outbreak of the flu, so she was sitting in a chair reading. Every couple hours her father would peer into Avylonn's room, glance around, and leave. Avylonn had gathered he didn't like the place, although she didn't know why…

The room looked awesome in her opinion. Blood red walls and a black ceiling, a black and red checkerboard patterned carpet, all the furniture painted black, red sheets and cover on the bed… Even the window had black velvet curtains with scarlet ties. Avylonn loved the place. It was so… _her_. And there were lots of books. And in the corner was the small fountain, which emitted a heavily-scented mist. The room was dimly lit, except for where her reading chair was. A pleasant place, really.

---

Garland smiled. His lackey was starting to learn the price of failure. Good. Now perhaps the idiot would work harder to get the Third Angel's admiration and devotion. Perfect.

Garland looked at his underling. The man was naked from the waist up, and covered in deep gouges. His face revealed that he was in a lot of pain. And seeing Garland smile, the man began to back away.

Foolish man. Didn't he know that Garland would get his way?

---

Kuja was worried about his daughter. Her room stunk, and the lack of light couldn't be good for her eyes. And the colours… So dark and oppressive. Avylonn was nuts. Absolutely stark raving bonkers. But Crims said that Avylonn would 'get over it', and that it was 'just a phase'. Hopefully Crims was right…

If only Crims were here! She hadn't seen that ridiculous little fountain that spat out mist. But Crims had met an old acquaintance, and gone out for lunch. Didn't she realize she could get sick and die? Kuja was so worried… Was she ok?

---

"So, Elin-"

"My name is Crims now, Argamemnon. Crims."

"Whateva. I s'pose mother was on somethin' when she named ya."

"I can't argue with you there. So what was it you wanted to say?"

"I's just wond'rin' where ya was whilst I served me time for forgin'."

"I went off, got a job, that sort of thing."

"An' got educated by th' sounds of 't!"

"Yeah, I suppose… I couldn't go on in my line of work uneducated."

"An' what're ya doin'?"

"Assassinating."

"Cool! Tha's a high-payin' job, tha' is."

"I'm aware of that, Argamemnon. So, what have you been up to?"

Argamemnon, Crims's brother smiled. He had run into Crims entirely by accident, and the two were having lunch together.

"Well, I's servin' me time first o'er in Lindblum, workin' on rebuildin' an' th' like. Then I got out, so I came back here, an' foundn out ya'd left. So I started up me work again, with a little pickpocketin' on th' side when times were getting' tough. I met a few girls, dated a bit, the usual. An' ya? Ya got yerself a man yet?" Crims smiled.

"Yeah, I got a boyfriend. His name is Kuja King. You heard of him?" Argamemnon spat out the beer he'd been drinking.

"Kuja? Like the psychopath noble Kuja?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Bloody heck… Crims, yer stark ravin' bonkers! The man's a nut-case!"

"Don't worry Argamemnon; he's changed."

"Like heck he has! Can't ya leave 'im an' come live with me? I'll be a lot happier."

"I'm afraid not; our daughter might complain."

"Daughter? Oh bloody heck…"

* * *

Edonil: Yep, it wrote itself. That would be why it's so random. But apparently I don't need a plot to write… Yay! Lots of words! My total word count is currently 6781, and it's only day six… Yay! I'm happy. Please R&R! And check out my original fiction! 


	43. Chapter FortyThree

Edonil: I'm alive! Yay! Ok, so I won't be for long, but at least I'm here now, right? I'm going to Disney World next week, though, so that might delay updates a bit… On a happier note, I don't have school today! I had two provincial exams, and they replaced my normal classes on Friday and Monday, so all I had left was one exam yesterday. And nothing tomorrow or the day after… I will update! Or at least, I'll try!

Disclaimer/Claimer: (In case you forgot in my absence.) I do not own FFIX. SquareSoft/Enix or whatever they are does. They also own the characters that were in the game FFIX. Any characters who were not in FFIX are mine. All mine. Do not steal!

Advertisement: My website is looking awesome! Maybe you should go check it out! (www . edonil . com)

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Kuja paced back and forth anxiously. Crims wasn't back yet. It was only two o'clock, but this was Treno! She could be hurt or maimed or killed…

No. He couldn't think about that. She would be fine. She was an assassin. She'd been a mercenary. She could take care of herself. But what if…?

_No. I mustn't think about that. I should get a hobby or something. Crims can't always be here. She can probably take better care of herself than I can. If I were to go searching for her, she'd hit me over the head. She's fine… I need to do something!_

He could check on Avylonn again, but she might throw something at him. The last time he'd checked on her, she'd told him to leave her alone. She was his daughter; he should probably be slightly wary around her.

_I have to be careful around my girlfriend, I have to be wary around my daughter… The world is going insane!_

Kuja's pacing brought him up next to a bookshelf. He glanced through the titles curiously. He hadn't read most of these books in a while…

_Hmm. What's that? No title… Oh! It's my journal! I'd forgotten about that… What did I write when I was insane?_

Kuja picked up the gold-gilt book, sat down in a chair, and opened to a random page.

-

_I slaughtered the elephant-lady like the beast she is. Was. Bahamut's power is truly awe-inspiring! Soon all of Gaia will bow before me! Then shall they regret ever fighting me!_

-

_The canary has become Queen. Soon I shall have power over her, like I had power over her mother._

-

_Peace is but a shadow of death,_

_Deliberate to forget its painful past._

_Though we hope for promising years_

_After shedding a thousand tears,_

_Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears._

_And while the moon still shines blue,_

_By dawn it will turn to scarlet hue._

-

Kuja grimaced. He'd forgotten his obsession with poetry. And he really didn't want to read anymore of his old diary tonight. After he'd written that poem…

-

Avylonn smiled at the page. This was quite a good book! It was a poetry anthology she'd found in her father's study. Quite a nice book…

_Peace is but a shadow of death,_

_Deliberate to forget its painful past._

_Though we hope for promising years_

_After shedding a thousand tears,_

_Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears._

_And while the moon still shines blue,_

_By dawn it will turn to scarlet hue._

- Anonymous

She liked that poem. Who'd written it? It seemed a shame to write such a pretty thing and then take no credit…

A sharp tap on her window brought her thoughts to the present. Curious, Avylonn walked over to it and drew back the heavy velvet drapes. Had a bird flown into it…?

A rock hit the glass, and fell to the ground. Looking down, Avylonn stared in amazement. It was Saniiro! Avylonn waved. Smiling, he gestured for Avylonn to join him. Nodding, Avylonn raced into her father's study.

Her father was sitting in a chair, looking at a purple and gold diary. When Avylonn came in, he covered it with his hand. Avylonn frowned slightly. Why…? No matter.

"I'm going for a walk, Father. I'll be back soon." Then, before he had a chance to answer, she raced outside and flung herself into Saniiro's arms.

"Saniiro! Oh my gosh! You're here! Why are you here? How've you been? Oh my gosh…" He laughed.

"One question at a time, please."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you. Don't you still love me?"

"Of course!"

"No new boyfriends?"

"Of course not!"

"Splendid!" He looked even happier, if that was possible. "And how have you been, Lovely?"

"Good." Glancing at her house, she realized her father could easily look out a window and see the two of them. "Er… Maybe we ought to get away from _him_." Saniiro nodded in agreement.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to have to see _him_."

-

Crims smiled slightly. Kuja would be furious… She just wouldn't tell him. He didn't need to know that Saniiro had decided to surprise Avylonn with a visit.

Crims had run into Saniiro on the street a time or two in Alexandria, although she hadn't told her boyfriend or daughter. They didn't need to know. And Crims had received a letter from Saniiro not too long ago, asking if Avylonn was well. Smart lad. If Avylonn had received a letter, Kuja would have confiscated and read it immediately. But Crims could receive as many letters as she wanted.

Poor, poor Kuja. Everyone was plotting against him…

-

Garland smiled. Soon, yes very soon, the Third Angel would be returned to him. His minion was already working on his plan to bring the Third Angel under his control.

* * *

Edonil: Hmm… Yeah, that was really random. Ah, well, at least I wrote something. Please RR, people! 


	44. Chapter FortyFour

Edonil: Uh… This isn't late, it's just not… on time. I really did mean to write sooner! I swear! But I'm lazy…

Advertisement: Because I made you wait so long, there's no advertisement.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Kuja stalked around the house, glowering. Avylonn was nowhere to be found. What was more, Crims was very calm about the whole matter, which meant she knew Avylonn's whereabouts, but didn't want to tell him. And since she didn't want to tell him, that meant Avylonn was probably somewhere where Kuja didn't want her.

They were all conspiring against him. Drat.

"Crims, darling-"

"What do you want?" Crims interrupted.

"What makes you think I want something?" She'd caught him.

"You aren't usually so romantic."

"Oh. Right. Uh… Do you know where our daughter is?"

"I've already told you; no idea."

"And why are you so calm? She could be hurt!"

"S- Uh, Avylonn can take care of herself."

S? Who was S?

"Who is S, Crims?"

"Who is who?"

"You said 'S- Uh', which suggests that you were going to speak of someone else. Who is it?"

"Uh…" Crims looked rather guilty. "A friend."

"Named?"

"You wouldn't know him," Crims mumbled.

"_HIM!_" Kuja grabbed Crims. "Our daughter is alone with a _male_!" Crims smiled.

"Yes."

"Who is it? That Van der Veen kid? Or someone else? When I get my hands on him…"

"Kuja Dearest, she's fine. I trust the lad completely."

"_Who is it?_" Crims sighed.

"Saniiro. Remember him? He was dating Crims. He came to visit. Now calm down, Kuja… Kuja?"

Kuja had already raced out the door.

-

Avylonn giggled. "Saniiro, my father would have hysterics if he could see you." Saniiro grinned.

"Of course. That's why he doesn't know I'm here." He kissed her again.

"He doesn't?"

"No."

"My parents might get worried…"

"Your mother is aware of my presence. Don't worry. She knows I'll take care of you."

-

Garland drummed his fingers impatiently. What was taking his minion so long? Stupid lackey, so sure that the Third Angel was in his grasp… Garland sighed. He hated waiting.

If only that dratted lackey would hurry up!

-

Kuja dashed out the door of his manor and into a crowd. His pulse quickened, but he did his best to ignore it. He had, after all, mostly conquered his fear of crowds.

Where would Avylonn and Saniiro- Saniiro! Wretched lad- go? Somewhere private, no doubt, but where? Treno was a big city…

He searched. He asked some street guards who were patrolling about. He asked a couple of other nobles. Some had seen the two miscreants and some hadn't. Avylonn and Saniiro had apparently gone for a long walk.

"Sir," a cultured voice said from behind him. Kuja turned to see the Auctioneer, who also happened to collect information for Kuja.

"What is it?" Kuja snapped. He was in a rather snappish mood.

"I hear you are looking for your daughter and a young man by the name of Saniiro?" Kuja nodded. "I happen to have some knowledge of their whereabouts."

"Yes?" The Auctioneer said nothing, merely holding out his hand instead. Kuja sighed and forked over some gil. "Where are they?"

"They are currently in the more destitute areas of Treno. Kissing, if my informants are correct."

"Care to tell me where in the 'more destitute areas of Treno' they are?" Kuja snarled, only to be answered with an open palm. Cursing, Kuja handed over more gil.

"Near the entrance of Treno, behind a small market shop." Kuja turned to go. "And Sir, I have some other information you might find useful. It's about your current standing with the Treno nobles."

"Here's some gil. Write it all down, and deliver it to my house. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Kuja hurried off, his pockets considerably lighter but his brain filled with plenty to think of.

_Kissing!_

-

"Saniiro, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I hear someone…" Saniiro listened for a moment.

"You're right. I thought Berta said nobody ever came here at this hour…" Saniiro and Avylonn got up and cautiously peered around the market stand.

"Oh! Uh… Father! How… nice… to see you. Uh… Saniiro… Er… Saniiro came to visit, Father. I believe Mother knew our whereabouts…"

"Go home. I'll deal with you later." Avylonn nodded, gave Saniiro one last look, and hurried off. "And as for you…" Kuja glared at Saniiro. Saniiro gave a squeak.

"Hello… So nice to see you again, Sir."

"_Why are you here?_"

"I came to visit Avylonn…"

"And why did you feel the need to visit Avylonn? Don't you have people to protect in Alexandria?"

"I… Er… We're friends-"

"_Just_ friends?"

"Well… That's not important. The point is, I thought she might like to see an old friend, and crime has been rather lax in Alexandria lately, and I wanted to see my old house-"

"Your old house?"

"Er… Yeah, I used to live here…"

Kuja frowned. _I knew I recognized him! I knew it! Now where do I know him from… I'll have to think about it; it's probably important._

"Now Saniiro, I want you to listen very carefully." Kuja spoke with excruciating slowness. "I do not want you to see my daughter ever again. I want you to go back to Alexandria, and stay there. I forbid you to see my daughter again. Understand?" Saniiro gulped and nodded. "Excellent."

Kuja then hurried home to scold Avylonn. What was she thinking, wandering off with a _male_?

-

"Saniiro!" Avylonn hurried over to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Avylonn? Didn't you go home?"

"No."

"You'd better. Your father will be furious-"

"He's welcome to be as furious as he pleases. He can't force me not to date."

"But Avylonn… He killed my parents! He can do whatever he darn well pleases!"

"No he can't."

"But-"

"Shh…" She kissed him. "Stop arguing. Kiss me."

Saniiro complied.

-

Garland sighed. His stupid lackey really wasn't going to help him. The Third Angel was lost. Definitely lost. But Garland had an idea that would definitely help his sore pride.

It wouldn't take much to put his new, better plan in play.

* * *

Edonil: I got another chapter written! Aren't you proud of me? I hope you are… Please R&R! And if I ever go on long non-posting spurts again, just email me a lot, reminding me. I believe my email is in my bio. 


	45. Chapter FortyFive

Edonil: Me again! I really am trying to write… Sorta… Almost done, I swear! I have a basic outline, which says I'll end on chapter fifty. Let's see how this goes.

Advertisement: Go check out the To Change page on my website! geocities . com / edonilalanthaanulo / tochange There's a new pic of Avylonn!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Kuja was furious. His daughter hadn't returned home! He'd searched the manor high and low, but to no avail. He'd eventually given up, and gone to yell at Crims. How dare she plot with that low-life? He let her live here, under his roof, and how did she repay him? But he couldn't yell at her. She had left, leaving a note on the table, saying she had to run out to the market to get something. Hmph!

Kuja was _very_ annoyed. And there was no place for him to channel his annoyance into. Drat! Looking around the room for something to destroy in his pique, he noticed a thick envelope.

_Right. I told that stupid Auctioneer to leave his 'information' here. I suppose it's important, too. Drat. I can't destroy it._

Glaring at the envelope, Kuja opened it, and began to read its contents.

Its contents were not good. People were furious with Kuja for living. They wanted to chase him out of town. They wanted to hurt Crims and Avylonn. Kuja was now very annoyed. He had _changed_, goshdanggit! _Changed!_ But no one believed him. Typical! And what else? They were plotting stuff… Kuja glared at the lengthy letter. It could take him days to read it!

He could hear something outside. It sounded like a lot of annoyed people. What had he done _now_? Sighing, Kuja got up and went out to see what they were yelling about.

Avylonn sighed. Saniiro had gone off to his inn, and she was almost home. Home, where her father would yell and complain and fuss. She really didn't want to be home. Her mother would understand- her mother had come up with the idea of Saniiro's visit- but her father was very trying. Life wasn't fair.

Frowning, Avylonn watched a large group of people jump about in front of her father's house. What were they doing there? Yelling and cursing… Avylonn carefully crept forward to have a look.

Garland smirked. Lovely. He might not be able to control his Third Angel, but so long as the First had not changed, it would soon be under his control. Simply lovely. All was going according to plan.

People were so easy to manipulate.

_Ow! What? Oof! Aah! Pain… Searing pain… Red haze… Crimson blood, everywhere… What on Gaia…?_

Avylonn couldn't quite tell what they were doing. She was at the back of the mob- and it was a mob, not a crowd like she'd originally thought- and she wasn't exactly tall. What on earth?

"Avylonn!" She turned to see a young man that she thought she recognized… Who was it? "I'm Salmoneus Xylander, remember? From Math?"

"Ah, right." She did remember him. Sort of. She'd switched out of that class. "D'you know what's going on?"

"Yeah. Gar- Some crazy guy was talking to a bunch of nobles about something, and they became a mob. Why?"

"See this house? It's mine."

"I kn- I mean, really?"

"Yeah…" Avylonn looked at him curiously. What was he trying not to say? She dismissed it from her mind. "D'you know what they're doing here?"

"No." Salmoneus Xylander looked around nervously. "I gotta go. See you around."

"Yes…" Avylonn saw a gap in the mob and squeezed through, anxious to see what the mob was doing.

_Oh my gosh… Great Eidolons…_

Kuja yanked open the door and stomped outside. Stupid people! Looking at them, he saw that they were all nobles he knew very well. What on Gaia…? One spotted him, and yelled out,

"Oi! It's him! Get him!" Kuja absent-mindedly sent off a shoot of flashy magic through the mob. It didn't hurt them, but certainly startled them, and they backed off.

And Kuja saw what they'd been doing.

_Oh… Crims…

* * *

_

Edonil: Duh duh duh! What has happened? Did you catch everything? The little (or not-so-little) hint as to somebody's identity? The story is about to end! I'm so sad… R&R, people!


	46. Chapter FortySix

Edonil: I live! Yes, I'm back. Updates are so slow… Stupid muse. Anyway, I'm trying to write 14,000 words over Spring Break, so I might just finish this in the next week.

Advertisement: If you like 'To Change', you might also like some of Edonil's other exciting original fiction. Many of her stories can be found at www . Edonil . com

Rating: Uh… This gets a little gory… No, wait, a lot gory. Blood splattering on the walls gory. I don't know if I should change the rating… You have been warned.

Edonil (again): FanFiction is being stupid, and won't let me divide up POVs the way I usually do (with hyphens). So uh.. I'll divide them up with ((Change POV))

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"You… are… going… to… _REGRET THAT!_"

Screaming. The sound of popping. Blood, everywhere. More screaming. More popping. More blood. Someone yelling at him… Telling him to stop… Telling him… Telling him…

No matter. Nothing mattered. Crims was dead, and he didn't care anymore.

((Change POV))

Avylonn stared at the carnage. So much blood… Her father was throwing large bolts of crimson magic around. Whenever it touched someone, they… _popped_. Avylonn felt sick.

Then a bolt of crimson fire shot at her. Avylonn ducked-

((Change POV))

Garland gloated. He couldn't have the Third Angel, so no one could have the Third Angel. Maybe Zidane would try to stop Kuja, and Zidane would also be killed… Kuja would probably end up destroying himself.

Life was good. Really good.

((Change POV))

They hurt her. They hated him, but they hurt her. So he killed them. Now they couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"Crims… Are you alright?" No answer. Why wasn't she talking? "Fair Lady? Gentle Mistress?" She didn't respond. Odd; she usually responded to titles like that. "Crims?" Maybe she was too injured to talk!

_Oh gosh! Great Eidolons! Crims… Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!_

_No, I must be calm. Don't panic… Ohgoshohgoshogosh!_

_I know! That crystal! It had healing powers I… think. I'll bring her there, and she'll be better. That's what I'll do!_

He picked Crims up gently, and turned to go. A group of foolish civilians were in his way. Snarling, he made them go away. Stupid people. They should know better than to bother him! Crims needed help!

As he strode through the remains of the mob, he saw something that jogged his memory. What on Gaia? But then the thought was gone. Oh well; it probably wasn't important.

He stepped over the tattered, blood-splattered crimson feather- so similar to his own hair- and continued walking.

* * *

Edonil: I feel so bad for Kuja… But he had to go insane for the plot to continue. (Yes, he's insane.) Please R&R! 


	47. Chapter FortySeven

Edonil: Me again! Poor, poor Kuja… So crazy… But I love him all the same. So uh… I've nothing important to say here. Why don't you just go read the story.

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Zidane was going to go insane. As much as he loved Sarah, she was very… difficult. She loved books, which probably wasn't a bad thing, but he really didn't want to read another story about happy little elves to her.

So he was hiding. Sarah wasn't supposed to leave the castle without an adult, so he should be safe over here by the gate. Hopefully.

"Zi… dane…" Zidane jumped.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around.

"Down… here…." Zidane looked down to the base of the wall and jumped again.

It was a bloody mess. Perhaps a human, but he wasn't too sure. Tattered, gore-stained clothes of an undistinguishable colour, torn, bloodied skin, a mass of crimson-stained hair…

Or was it hair? The texture was more like that of a bird's feathers…

"Avylonn!" Zidane quickly jumped down to where his niece lay dying. "Great Eidolons! What happened?"

"Mother… dead… Father… insane…"

"What? Great Eidolons… Avylonn? Avylonn!" There was no answer. "Guards! Get doctors or something here now!" he yelled. What on Gaia had happened?

((Change POV))

Steiner was patrolling near the dock when the guard rushed by.

"Halt! What are you doing?" Guards did not normally rush.

"Prince-Consort Zidane sent me to get a doctor. May I go, Captain?"

"Where is he?" What was the monkey doing?

"Near the wall. Captain, I should go get a doctor."

"Very well; continue." The guard dashed off.

What on Gaia was the monkey up to? Curious, Steiner walked over to the wall. It wasn't hard to spot Zidane; his psychotic hair was very visible. He appeared to be sitting next to something red…

Red? Like blood? Steiner rushed over- and immediately wished he hadn't. He'd seen corpses before, but…

"Zidane, what happened? Who… What is this?"

"It's Avylonn, Stiener."

"WHAT!" Avylonn? The good-for-nothing Angel of Death that had slapped him that one time? How on Gaia…? "What happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I sent for a doctor. I think she's still alive; if she can be healed…"

"Where are her parents? Shouldn't they be near her?" Steiner didn't trust the girl's parents, but they'd seemed to care about Avylonn before. What had happened?

"When I first saw here she was conscious. She said, "Mother dead. Father insane." D'you think…?" The monkey looked very worried.

"I think we know what happened to her, Monkey. Her mother died, Kuja lost it, and now he's murdering innocents again." Just then a doctor ran up. "We are going to have to talk more about this." Steiner thought for a moment. "Meet me in the Great Hall in an hour." Zidane nodded, and Steiner hurried off.

He had to contact quite a few people in the next hour.

((Change POV))

Zidane walked into the Great Hall an hour later to find most of the 'World Heroes' already there. There were Quina, Steiner, and Dagger, or course, as well as Amarant and Freya. Beatrix was also there, although Zidane had no idea why. The General answered the question for him.

"I knew Kuja back when he first came to Alexandria, Zidane. I know a thing or two about him that you wouldn't." Zidane nodded. It made sense.

"Where are the others?" he asked, looking around.

"Eiko should be here soon; she has to come by airship. Vivi is on the Forgotten Continent; he'll be here ASAP," Dagger answered. "Now, Zidane, what happened?"

Zidane carefully explained the situation. Everyone listened attentively. When he was done, they started arguing.

"He changed… He said he changed…" Beatrix said hesitantly.

"Change? Hah! A man like him would never change!" Steiner argued, much to everyone's surprise. He almost never argued with Beatrix.

"I agree with Steiner; once a murderer, always a murderer," Freya put in darkly. Zidane shook his head.

"I've talked to him! He's fine! He was killing people before because he was insane!"

"And there lies our problem!" Dagger said emphatically. "Avylonn said he was insane! Therefore he will revert to his old habits of killing people and taking over the world.

"So then we go after him and kill him," Amarant said coolly. Everyone glared at him.

"It's not that simple!" Steiner argued. "Avylonn must have had some power, and she was a bloody mess!"

"Besides, we can't kill him, he's my brother!"

"I agree with Zidane, Steiner."

"Beatrix, I don't care if you agree with him; Kuja is mad! He must be put down like the savage dog he is! But it will take careful planning-"

"The Dragon Knights would probably be happy to help-"

"My Kingdom will help too-"

"Dagger, we can't just kill him! He's got a soul-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned in surprise to face Quina. "You all yell, yell, yell, but you no agree! I say be civilized! You could teach Eiko thing or two about immaturity!" The heroes cringed. "Now, think, all of you! Kuja might be good, but right now he evil. We gave him chance; it no work. So we get rid of Kuja. Agreed?" Slowly, everyone nodded.

"Could I help?" said a small voice from the doorway.

((Change POV))

Avylonn carefully walked over to the table and sat down in an empty seat. Everyone's eyes were on her. She felt very self-conscious.

"You're alive? And alright?" Zidane asked, disbelievingly. Avylonn nodded carefully.

"Yes. Doctor Tot waylaid Eiko coming into the Palace. Eiko summoned something to fix me." Eiko chose that moment to joyfully bounce through the door.

"Hello, everyone. Avylonn's told me everything. I think we should go stop Kuja. Any ideas where he is?"

"Hold on a second. What happened?" Steiner asked. Avylonn sighed.

"My father was not very popular in Treno. A mob killed my mother a week ago. When Father saw, he went insane and killed them all. I believe my inborn protection I received as an Angel of Death somehow saved my life."

"So… Where's Kuja?" asked Zidane.

"I don't know," Avylonn admitted. "But by the way he was muttering after the massacre, I don't think he realized Mother was dead. He said something about a 'crystal'. Do you know what he was talking about?" she asked curiously, seeing the World Heroes turn white.

"The Crystal… Ah, yes… It's the where all life began. Kuja tried to destroy it, before…" Avylonn had never seen Zidane looking so worried. "I suppose if he thought Crims was only injured, he might take her there…"

"So… Then everything's fine, right?" Avylonn asked.

"No. When he can't heal her… We have to go." Zidane stood up. "Eiko, is the Hilda Garde 3 here?" Eiko nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go find Kuja."

* * *

Edonil: Only two more chapters left! Please R&R! 


	48. Chapter FortyEight

Edonil: I live! Really, I swear I do! Anywho, I know I haven't updated much lately. Dunno why. But so few chapters left… Always feel free to send me nasty emails if I don't update within a week!

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Don't worry, Crims; you'll be alright…" Crims didn't answer. She must be very injured. Why wouldn't the wretched chocobo move faster? Kuja dug his heels into its side. It gave a loud kweh and sped up.

It was close; he could see it clearly. The broken remains of the Ancient Tree of Life. He was surprised to see how the greenery around it had flourished; there were saplings and a thick carpet of moss living off the decaying trunk. It was so peaceful, so quiet…

Projecting forth images and thoughts as he had so many years ago, Kuja summoned Memoria forth. Smiling, he slowly rose from the chocobo's back, supported by the power of his trance. The bird gave a loud squawk.

Annoying creature. Kuja sent a blast of magic towards its head; he had to put it out of its misery.

"Just a while longer, Crims…"

((Change POV))

Garland chortled maniacally. All was going according to plan. Kuja was now going off towards the Crystal. Once he realized Crims was dead, he would be very angry. He would attempt to destroy life. Since Avylonn was lying on the Treno ground in millions of pieces, she was out of the picture, and since Zidane was unaware of recent events, so was he.

And since Garland was only partially on the Mortal Plane, he would be perfectly fine.

Better still, that stupid minion, Salmoneus Xylander, would also die, effectively ridding the world of his stupidity.

Excellent.

((Change POV))

The Crystal gave off a soft glow, illuminating the place. How beautiful… Zidane was a fool. He should have placed protections on the Crystal, and arranged for transport to and from it. Didn't he know of the Crystal's remarkable healing powers?

Never mind that now; he had to save Crims. Placing her in front of the Crystal, Kuja dropped into a meditative state, and began.

"_Mighty Crystal, I have need of your help." _The words were not Gaian, nor were they Terran; they were the thought-language of Magic and Life.

"**_I recognize you, Fey One. What is it that you ask?"_**

"_My Love, Crims, is dying. Please, heal her."_

"_**She is not dying, Fey One. The Fiery One has already passed on."**_

"_No she hasn't! She's alive! Heal her!"_ Kuja didn't realize how stupid it was to argue with a semi-sentiment chunk of rock.

"**_She has passed on. If you will not believe me, then look into my core; the answer is there for you to see."_** Curious, Kuja obeyed.

"Kuja…?" It was Crims, looking sad.

"Crims! I knew you were alive-"

"Kuja, I am dead."

"What is this?" Crims gazed at him sadly.

"I am dead, Kuja. Please, try to understand. I am alright. Trust me. Move on; you must care for Avylonn, and spend time with your brother and his family. Kuja, trust me, I am alright."

"NO!"

The world erupted.

Fire.

Water.

Wind.

Earth.

Darkness.

* * *

Edonil: Just in case anyone was confused, Avylonn is not dead, despite what Garland believes. He is mistaken. That said, please review! Sorry it was so short! 


	49. Chapter FortyNine

Edonil: I kept meaning to write, but I've been kind of busy (birthday, Girl Guide camps, lots of homework, etc.). But here you go! The second to last chapter! Enjoy!

Reminder: I love receiving nasty emails! They keep me motivated! And just in case you're too lazy to go to my bio, you can email me at edonil(at)edonil(dot)com (what an easy email to remember; surely you can bug me when I'm horrible and don't update).

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Avylonn strained to see the Iifa Tree. The airship had been speeding towards it for hours, yet it never seemed to get any closer. Zidane had told her some nonsense about 'a watched pot never boils', but that was silly; she could see the ground speeding beneath her!

"Look at how close we are." Avylonn turned to glare at Zidane. "Avylonn, relax; we're almost there. Just a few more-"

The world erupted.

Fire.

Water.

Wind.

Earth.

Darkness.

((Change POV))

Garland frowned. That girl on the airship, the one with the tattered, charred streaming red feathers protruding from her head… Was that her? But she was dead! He'd seen her die! She'd been blasted by the power of Kuja's anger and hate. How on Gaia…?

Unless…

Using a string of words not normally heard from civilized people (or whatever it was Garland was), he strode off, swishing his cloak.

He had work to do.

((Change POV))

"Avylonn…?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright…?"

"Yeah… What…" Avylonn gasped as a spasm of pain wracked her body, starting at her face. "What happened?" she asked when she could breathe properly.

"I don't know. Kuja, I guess…" It was Zidane's voice.

"Zidane? Where are you? I can't see anything; is it dark? Is there no light?"

"…"

"Zidane?"

"Avylonn… We're on the side of the Iifa Tree. It's very light; I can barely see through the sunlight."

"Oh…" But what…? "Alright then. Someone help me up."

"Ok." There was some rustling. She felt something lift from her face.

And she heard Zidane's yelp.

"What is it?"

"Lady Avylonn…" It was someone else's voice. Steiner's? No, too high. One of his knights, then.

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Reaching up, Avylonn started to brush her hair out of her face.

And stopped, her fingers feeling blood.

"What happened to my face?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking. It was Zidane who answered.

"Your… There's… Something must have… hit you. Something sharp. I guess… Something sharp hit your face."

"Meaning?" Her voice sounded much calmer than she felt.

"Your eyes…"

((Change POV))

Steiner felt horrible. Absolutely horrible. He didn't like the girl, but this… How could Kuja blind his own _offspring_! It was unthinkable! Avylonn didn't deserve this!

Her face was a bloody ruin. It looked as though someone had attempted to cut the top of her head of, but not gotten deep enough to actually remove the top of her cranium. She must have been in unbearable pain. But she sounded so calm… Shock. That had to be it. There was no other reason.

Kuja would pay.

((Change POV))

"Alright…" She's lost her sight. Avylonn tried to envision never seeing again, but realized it was futile. Envision being blind? It was an oxymoron!

_Stop babbling! You've survived worse than the loss of your site and permanent scarring! Besides, Kuja must be stopped. So pull yourself together, girl!_

"Help me up."

"I don't know-" Avylonn cut Zidane off.

"Get me up, Zidane. My father must be stopped before he harms anyone else. Trust me; I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" Strong arms grabbed her and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you. Now, how are we to reach my father?"

"Avylonn… Maybe you should stay here," Zidane suggested. "I'm sure Steiner wouldn't mind looking after you."

"Of course I wouldn't! Lady Avylonn, we could-"

"Shut up!" That got them quiet. "Thank you for your concern, but no; I have to do this. I'll be fine. I survived my father's insanity once; I'll do it again. Now, let's go."

Someone guided her to a path of sort (or so she assumed), and gently led her upwards. They were probably going up the Iifa Tree. It was going to be a long walk, so Avylonn began going over the powers Garland had alluded to that she'd never learned to use.

_He said something about 'Majyk Syte'. I should be able to use that. Let's see… Concentrate hard. There are things around me. Things with a life-force. Anything that doesn't have a life-force, like a rock, will block out other life-forces. I will be able to see them. They are here, somewhere, just waiting for me to see…_

And she _did_ see. Not in colour, and not in detail, and not really seeing, but she saw all the same. There were blobs of shape. She was walking on something that sparkled green with life. Above and around her was a light sparkling of a bluish-white. In front of her, blocking out much of the sparkles was a humanoid shape of nothingness, from which small amounts of green life-sparkles entered her 'vision'. That must have been Steiner; his armour would surely block some of her 'vision'. Smiling (she couldn't see more than fuzzy shapes, but she wouldn't crash into something), she began to walk with more surety.

She would survive.

((Change POV))

Kuja woke slowly, every muscle hurting. What…? Seeing the tattered remains of a woman with crimson hair, he remembered.

And as he remembered, his silvery hair once again changed to the colour of blood.

_How? Why? Oh, gods, WHY! She didn't deserve this! I did! I'm the one you want!_

_Really?_ There was a small voice in the back of his mind. He had not heard it in years. Not even when bringing Crims here. He hadn't heard it since… _Remembered, have you? I missed you. But let's get back to our purpose._

_What? What purpose? I only came…_

_That's right, you only came to see the Crystal. Like last time. You were going to do something very different with the Crystal this time, of course, but that didn't work, so we may as well go back to the original plan, right?_

_But…_

_Come now, don't you want to destroy it? Look at it, mocking your existence! You know very well that you won't live long anyway. So stop moping and destroy the Crystal! Bring the world into Hell with you!_

_But…_

_DO IT!_

He didn't want to, but… The Voice was right. The Crystal _was_ mocking him. He might as well destroy it…

_No reason not to. Yes, I'll destroy it, and we can have a little party down in Hell. It will be pleasant, really…_

As it had so long ago, back before his return, back when he was Garland's slave, the remaining shreds of sanity within him fled. But before, they only fled to a deep recess of his mind. Now, they fled completely.

The Eidolons, watching, wept for what the world had done to him.

((Change POV))

"Stop!" The group of glittering life-forces stopped at Avylonn's command. Avylonn let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Avylonn turned to face Zidane. He drew back a little; she'd explained her Majyk Syte to them all on the long trek up, but they still weren't entirely used to it.

"This is where I go on alone."

"That's so cliché. And stupid. Listen, Avylonn, we'll all go, and-"

"No, Zidane, we won't. Only you and I have the protection to survive a confrontation with Kuja."

"But… We survived before!"

"True, but this is different. The pulse being emitted from Kuja is not what it was before. Garland described this Majyk Syte to me, and explained how to see people who are different. We are different, Zidane. Most people glow with a brilliant green light. You are blue. My father should be purple. I am red. When my father was insane before, his Aura turned a deep magenta; Garland said so, and I believe him. But there are sparkles coming from that cave ahead, and they are not magenta. Some are yellow. Others are black. Do you understand?"

"Uh… Nope." Avylonn sighed.

"The Aura reflects a person's mental health. My father's Aura changed to magenta before because his mind was growing ill, and it was tinged with blood."

"So… What does yellow and black mean?"

"It means…" Avylonn took a deep breath. "When a person's Aura looses its base colour, it means they are beyond insanity; it means they have… It means they have lost their soul."

Silence met her statement.

((Change POV))

Garland smiled. Despite the minor setback, all was going well. Disposing of the Third Angel was proving to be a difficult task, but soon she would be gone. And Kuja would no doubt be killed in the process. Zidane, though… Ah, well, he was a very foolish man, and seemed content to stay with his wife and child and help rule Alexandria. He would have to be disposed of eventually, of course, and if that daughter of his was anything like the Third Angel, she could prove troublesome, too, but that was years away.

At the moment, all he had to do was see to it that the Third Angel went to confront Kuja alone. Which she seemed inclined to do.

((Change POV))

Avylonn looked at all the pretty colours. Such a beautiful place… But for all its beauty, the Iifa Tree was a place of death. The chartreuse foliage might look pretty, but its pretty emerald branches strained to rip her life from her body.

Avylonn shivered despite the glorious sunlight.

And the branches were the sole reason for her shivering; ahead she could see the entrance to Memoria.

As she walked through Memoria, one of the greatest places she had ever seen, she thought back to her argument with the Heroes. Once they had realized that none but she and Zidane had a chance of survival, they had all tried to send Zidane. Avylonn wouldn't let them. Zidane might stand a chance, but not a one hundred per cent chance; she was very likely to die up here, and she didn't want someone with a family in danger of death.

Zidane had argued, but how could he not understand her logic? At last, he had agreed.

((Change POV))

"Come on. We… We should get a little ways away, in case…" Zidane didn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to contemplate the thought. Avylonn might be the Third Angel, Garland's third Angel of Death, but she was a young girl, full of life and spirit, and to consider her gone…

"She'll be alright, Zidane. Right?" Dagger didn't sound assertive, like she normally did. Didn't she believe?

"_Zidane, you can not come; it is too dangerous. I am alone; I have no family. You have Queen Garnet and Sarah. You have your friends. For me, there is only blood and pain. My father is dangerous. He was created to kill people. If he does what he was created for… Zidane, do not come. Let me go alone."_

Avylonn's argument was so convincing, but…

Life wasn't fair.

((Change POV))

Kuja smiled at the Crystal. So pretty, so shiny… He could destroy it, now. Then everybody would be dead with him. They could all go have a party together…

There was somebody on the ground. She was covered in blood. Her hair was very pretty. It was the same colour as her blood. Maybe her blood had dyed it. Or maybe she had been born that way.

Who cared? He would see her soon. Then he'd ask her.

The Crystal glittered faintly. What would it look like with a crack in it? A single flaw was all it would take to destroy life. Would the world go on without life? How would everybody die? Maybe the world would explode. If so, he wanted to see it; there would be lots of pretty colours.

He giggled at the thought. Of course he'd be there! He was ending his own life prematurely; he would die at the same time everybody else did!

There was an annoying noise behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl standing, saying something. She looked familiar… Who cared? She was interrupting him! Snarling, he lashed out with his magic.

She crumpled with another annoying sound. This sound was like the sound of air escaping from a balloon. Stupid girl. She was too noisy; she was destroying his concentration! And she was still moving. She twitched! Her movements were very distracting. He walked over, grabbing a long knife from the belt of the first woman, the one with the staring purple eyes and blood-stained crimson hair. Smiling at the twitching, noisy girl, he shoved it into her stomach.

That shut her up. Good.

Destroying the world required concentration.

* * *

Edonil: Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger! And in case I wasn't clear, Kuja is _very_ insane, and the girl he stabbed at the end was Avylonn (he used Crims's dagger). Now review! And send me nasty emails to hurry me up! 


	50. Chapter Fifty

Edonil: And here it is. The last chapter. Chapter Numero Fifty. I made it to fifty chapters! So, uh… I don't really have much to say. Thanks to all you reviewers! You're awesome! Especially RefugeofSouls! 27 Reviews! (I think Puck of Cleyra is in second place for most reviews with 6. Correct me if I'm wrong!) But thanks to all of you! I love you all! (And I'll love you more if you review at the end!)

Advertisement: To read some of my original stories, check www(dot)edonil(dot)com! Now with a pretty colour scheme.

Disclaimer: If I owned FFIX, this wouldn't be on FanFiction, it would be on FictionPress.

Blood Warning: I know you really don't want to not read the last chapter just because of blood, but if you have an unreasonably queasy stomach, email me (edonil(at)edonil(dot)com), and I'll tell you what happened without the large amounts of gore. (And by large amounts, I mean blood is spurting and people are convulsing on floors.) You have been warned.

Edonil: And so, without any further ado…

* * *

**To Change**

**Chapter Fifty**

Avylonn gasped. Pain… Fire… Numbness… Slowly, she began to lose feeling. Gazing down, she stared in dull surprise at the lack of aura- her mother's dagger- protruding from her abdomen.

_Huh. What on Gaia…? I never thought he'd stab me. He must really be insane, to not use magic…_

_Poor Saniiro. He won't know what's happened to me. I guess it doesn't matter, though. Father is going to destroy that life-crystal thingy…_

That brought her out of her haze!

_Shoot! Uh… Uh… Ok, girl, you have a knife handy. Just go and stab your father with it! It'll be easy. Your body's numb, so just pull out the dagger and-_

_Ow!_

((Change POV))

He glared at the girl. Why wasn't she dying! Troublesome thing. Maybe he should cut out her tongue; then she might not be able to make any more noise. It really was quite distracting!

Striding forward, he pulled the dagger from her belly and yanked back her head to gain free access to her tongue. Stupid girl. Emotionless, he reached forward to end her annoying shrieks.

"Wait! Stop!"

Something… Something entered his mind. Words… Yes, she was saying something… She… Her voice… It sounded familiar… What…?

((Change POV))

"Wait! Stop!" Kuja paused. Avylonn gave a sigh of relief. There must be some mind in there, waiting to be let free… "Father! Please, don't kill me! Mother… Mother wouldn't like it! Please, Father! Think! You have changed! You know you have!" Tears fell in a silent flood down her cheeks. "Father, I know the world is cruel, but please, prove to everyone that you've changed! You aren't a psychotic killer! You're normal! You're just like any other Treno lord…"

Kuja gave a snarl, and yanked at her hair, making Avylonn gasp. "Father! Please! You don't want to do this! Please, Father… AAAAAAH!"

((Change POV))

He snarled. What was this rambling? Something was telling him that she was saying something important… He shoved it aside. No matter; she was being annoying. Gripping her hair firmly, he tried to stab out her tongue. He missed, catching her cheek instead. Blood spurted from the wound. The girl shrieked. Annoying sound. But apparently the more he tried to shut her up, the louder she was. Drat.

Striking her across the tattered ruins of her face seemed to have some effect; she only whimpered after that. Good. Nothing was going to distract him.

((Change POV))

Avylonn convulsed. The pain… Even gasping hurt, now. The pain in her abdomen, the pain in her eyes, the pain in her cheek, the pain covering her entire body…

_Why me? Why is it always me? Why was I kidnapped and raised by a psychopathic dictator? Why did I _finally_ return to my loving family, only to discover my mother is an assassin and my father tried to destroy the planet? Why is my father trying to _kill_ me? Life is _so_ not fair…_

_At least things can't get much worse. Dying would be a blessing, now. And it would be a good thing, too, I suppose; Garland can't use me if I'm _dead_. I suppose it would be best for the world if all three of us died. At least then Garland wouldn't have his Angels of Death to do his bidding._

_He's probably laughing, now. His Third Angel is near death, convulsing on the ground. His Second Angel is preoccupied with boring matters of state. His First Angel is trying to destroy all life. Everything's probably going exactly as he planned it._

_Life is _so _not fair._

((Change POV))

Garland laughed. His Third Angel was near death, convulsing on the ground. His Second Angel was preoccupied with boring matters of state. His First Angel was trying to destroy all life. Everything was going according to plan.

Life was _so_ awesome.

((Change POV))

_Come on, girl. You have to stop whining. Zidane might go against your orders, and come and save you, and…_

_Die? You know he will. There's no hope for it; you're going to die, and apparently it's going to be slow and painful, and Kuja's going to destroy all life, and Garland is probably in hysterics. All exactly and perfectly _horrible

_Wait a second. I could… Would it work? I can't see, and I can't concentrate on aura's, but Garland trained me… I think it might._

_I'm still gonna die. Oh well. I suppose everybody dies eventually. Just so long as I take _him_ out with me._

_Goodbye, Life._

Taking one final, painful breath, Avylonn gripped her mother's dagger and leapt for her father, listening for the sound of his breathing.

((Change POV))

Time slowed. As Avylonn flew through the air, she gained speed- and power. Slowly, the feathers of her hair turned to black. Her skin paled to white. Her eyes burned a fiery red.

She Tranced.

Normally, Kuja might have been able to defend himself. But he was insane, unable to remember even his own name. His Trance was not powerful enough to stop the knife from embedding itself in his chest.

He was powerful enough to let lose a blast of pure magical energy as it pierced his body. The energy burned hot and white.

((Change POV))

When Zidane cautiously entered the Crystal's chamber in Memoria, he saw nothing but the Crystal. Further inspection gave way to the body of Crims, lying bloody on the floor. Still more searching found a knife, and two curious piles of ash, one purple, the other red. Frowning- but not daring to touch them- Zidane let them lie. Kuja and Avylonn were not here. Hopefully Avylonn had gotten out…

((Change POV))

"_And in the year 1387, the Angel of Death Kuja disappeared, along with the woman Avylonn. Their exact whereabouts is still questioned to this day."_

Sixteen-year-old Sarah III til Alexandros, Great, Great, Great Granddaughter to the Queen Garnet the Magnificent, smiled. Such a nice story. She'd heard a local theatre group was creating a play out of the legend. She hoped it were true; she'd love to see it. The Legend of Kuja was one of her favourites.

_Too bad he didn't change, like he told the Almighty Eidolons,_ Sarah thought. _He might not have disappeared, then. That would make the story so much happier._

_Oh well. I guess it would've been boring._

_Still, it's too bad he didn't change.

* * *

_

**The End**


End file.
